Can a Broken Rib Break Your Heart?
by RavenHairedMoon
Summary: This story is an answer to I Do Not Deserve Challenge on WIKTT. Hermione finds Snape when he returns from a death eater meeting, badly injured. She is asked to care for him. Romance and action ensue. Things get complicated when she gets pregnant early on.
1. Prologue

**I do not own the characters, the settings or even the dust that accumulates on these proverbial potion vials. J. K. Rowling does. The only thing I own is this plot line.**

The grass looked nice this time of the year, but she couldn't stop from being homesick. Stop thinking like that, she chided herself, this way is safer for everyone. Would you really want to go home and put your parents in more danger? It was nighttime, and she was by the property limits. Staring at the gate wishing it would go away. Hogwarts was always a safe haven, but now it's safe for people out, as well as in. She was one of the only people who took the headmaster up on his offer, to stay for the summer holiday.

There was a pop, and a dark figure crumbled to the ground, right outside the gates. Pulling out her wand she muttered, Lumos. What she saw shook her to the core, Professor Severus Snape. Writhing in agony and covered in blood, in his death eaters robes. She never hated the professor, but even her most hated enemy she would not wish this upon. She gasped and cried Mobil corpus, immediately his body lifted, and she directed him over the gate and laid him down on the soft grass. She stood up, pointed the wand at her throat, and said Soronous. Hopefully, she thought, it made her voice loud enough to carry to the castle.  
"Professor Snape is hurt, we're at the gates! Hurry!" Quietus she ended the spell. She turned back to the Professor to see him go into convulsions.  
She knelt down, and took off his mask, noticing that he was not wounded on the face. She undid the buttons on his many black layers, and realized that his face was the only part unharmed. She cast the charms, Tergeo, and Episky. She realized he had long bloody gashes starting at his neck, trailing all the way down, to below where his pants started. He looked like he was carved out of marble. So pale, The smooth expanse of his chest was white, so white in fact that he had lost all of the flesh tone. Then she heard rushed footsteps, and turned to see three figures quickly closing in upon her and the rather unconscious Professor. Albus, Minerva, and Poppy, as they'd been insisting she call them, were looking rather distraught, but were coming with force. She got up, and quickly let Poppy look him over.

"Hermione?" Dumbledore's voice brought Hermione out of her transfixed state.  
"Yes, Headma… Albus?" She said, and hoped that her emotions were not plain in her voice.

"I have a great favor to ask you. I would like you to stay with Severus. Poppy is taking leave, and we have no one else capable, with the time." Hermione didn't know what to say, he liked Severus, and if he didn't have faith she could help, than he wouldn't have suggested it, but it was still something she had to argue.

"But, I cant do it, even when I tried my best it wasn't good enough. I can't…" Poppy cut off her incessant ramblings.  
"Hermione, all I had to do was put the bandages and creams on. You did everything else. You also did it faster, than any other student and most of the teachers." Poppy stated plainly. "I must leave, I have no choice, and he is going to need twenty four hour care, for a fortnight at least."  
Hermione blushed and really looked at the med witch, the knowledge in her eyes and was flattered.  
"Fine, I'll try my best." Hermione finally stammered out.  
"That is all we can ask my dear, we must leave you. We will have the house elves bring your possessions down to the dungeons, and potions for Severus." He said sounding tired, but happy. He rarely lost that twinkle in his eyes. Handing her a piece of parchment they turned on their heels, as if they were attached, and left.

**A/N this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please read and review. Anything would be welcome, the first review I'll update. (I already have most of the story written out.)**


	2. The Ribbon That Binds The Scissors

**Once again I do not own anything. Not the characters, not the setting, not even my car, so… **

**Chapter 1**

Hermione followed by a still unconscious Snape, headed down to the dungeons. She opened the parchment, and went to the entrance to Snape's quarters. She had never extinguished the _lumos_ spell, and read the parchment by wand light. It read: Password to wards: Je jure l'amour éternel de haine. She voiced these words, and the green and silver double door, swung open. She looked around, and found that his chambers were nothing like the man himself. The man who was lying still floating in the air, was dark, and formidable. His chambers were pleasant, done in green of course, but it was every shade, from a light sage, to a deep emerald.

There were two sofa's in the sitting room, both a deep black, with two emerald pillows. A chandelier, consisting of ten silver snakes, with emerald eyes. A fireplace, with a silver mantle. There were four doors that led out of this room, All mahogany wood, with intricate designs on them, the one next to the fireplace with an Indian Cobra, the one next to that with a Common Krait. Across the room, the third door, had a Russell's Viper, and the fourth door, a Saw-Scaled Viper. Each door had a snake from India's _Big Four. _

She opened the third door, and was happy to find a bedchamber, cluttered with her things, but as she opened the other doors she realized there was only one bedroom. She directed Snape onto the bed, and began undressing him with a professional demeanor. First, came the outer robe, followed by the inner ones, then the pants. Even with professionalism she blushed when she saw he even wore black boxers. He flinched and then he started writhing, and convulsing. She sat Indian style and pulled him into her lap. Cradling his head, she held him as tight as she could, until the convulsions became shudders, and then subsided. She laid him on the bed once again, and covered him, with the black silk comforter.

She then looked around the bedroom, there were two dressers, both black, the floor was a deep cherry wood, and the four poster bed was covered in black and green silk. The dressers were covered with the things the house elves had brought, and she immediately began rearranging her suitcases, and then shrinking them, to be placed next to the silver tray, which held a number of different pain potions, and six dreamless sleep potions. She noticed a mirror, and shuffled over to it. She glanced in and that glance told her she needed a bath, badly. There was grime and blood on her face, her eyes sunken and hollow, her clothes were covered in some greasy antiseptic cream that Poppy had used. Her hair was a terrible mess, and… She stopped there just agreeing to find the nearest washroom, and use it.

Luckily she found one right next to Snape's Chambers, she grabbed the suitcase she had put nightclothes and toiletries in, and went into the bathroom. The bathroom, was a mixture of black marble with white veining and silver fixtures. The bath was a giant clawed tub, with the same motif as everything else. Black and white marble, andSilver accent pieces.

She quickly turned on the hot water faucet, and undressed. Then she opened the suitcase, and got out lavender bath oils, a green silk robe, her mother had gotten her, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and a towel. She poured in the bath oils, and placed everything besides the robe next to the elegant tub. She cracked the door a little so she could hear Professor Snape if he awoke. The water felt magnificent against her skin, and she washed and conditioned her hair in the scent of Tiger Lilies. She used vanilla smelling body wash, and rinsed off. She got out, grabbed the towel, and turned to drain the tub. Halfway through bending over, she startled when the silence was broken by a pained wail, and dropped her towel into the still full tub of water. Not caring if the silk got ruined by the water, she hastily pulled it on, and quickly tied it shut. Running into the bedroom, she saw that he was writhing on the bed, this attack was worse than the others. He actually fell off of the bed, and split open the side of his face. Blood pooling on the floor was the only sign she had to act quickly, before he hurt himself more.

She rushed over to him as the spasms got worse, yet again, and slithered her body underneath of him. Holding his head so tightly to her breast, she knew it would bruise in the morning, but for lack of a better option she kept him there. She held on while he flailed his arms, and tried to get away, and then finally seized the opportunity and wrapped them around her back. He held her in a perverse type of bone crunching hug, and she didn't make a sound. She heard a rib crack, and tried to breath past the pain in her right side. Finally the tremors subsided. She let go slowly, and poured herself from the bed onto the floor, where she started crying silently, for what seemed like hours, just wanting to scream around the pain, but didn't want to wake Professor Snape, she would have to remember the unbreakable spell next time. Finally she got up and took some pain potion, after that started working, when the pain that she still felt was bearable, she went into the bathroom.

She rooted through the medicine cabinet through all types of potions, and got out some bandages, and some anti infection salve. When she got back into the bedroom, she headed over to the bed, and sat down, next to his head. Applying the salve, and then the bandages were tedious work, especially on the face, and even more tedious, when the patient was asleep. When she was done, she knew she was in trouble because the pain potion was already starting to wear off, and she felt more than one rib was broken. She walked into the sitting room, and muttered _curatio_ and felt at least three bones re-knit themselves.

The immediate pain was horrendous, but then there was release. All she smelled was fire, and she was warm, then it died down. It still hurt a little, which was a sign of just how damaged she had been. She had found that particular spell in a book, unsure if it would work or not, because it only worked for the pure of mind, body, soul, and motive, so that meant testing it was out. Once a magical person hit eighteen, the legal testing age, most of them were not pure anymore. But, now that she knew that the spell had worked, it was time to use it on the Professor. 

On a wistful air, she glided into the room, she performed _Ostendo sum totus vulnus, _which was a wandless magic, and all his injured areas started to glow. She spoke into the wind emanating from her body and found it was almost as thick as water, bubbles rose when she spoke. _Rememdium Totus Vulnus. _Which was a variation on the Curatio spell. Meaning cure all wounds. She watched as the glowing areas faded, and smiled at herself.

As the afterglow, from performing the spell, faded, her own wounds decided it was time she tended to them. She took out one of the suitcases containing "muggle" clothes, and picked a soft cotton t-shirt, and a pair of hip hugger jeans. After going through all the suitcases in vain, she realized, that the house elves, didn't find her secret stash of her comfortable underwear and bra's. After Lavender, Parvati, and on occasion, Ginny, started going through her underwear drawer saying she needed to spice things up. Once they realized she wasn't going to do anything about it, they started taking her old ones. Forcing her to buy new 'sexier' ones and realizing that if she valued comfort over style, she needed to find a hiding spot for her old undergarments.

So she did, and she kept the new ones in her drawers, taking them out, and putting them in the laundry every week. Now it seems that she hid them too well, and the house elves had not seen them. She looked over everything again, and decided on an burgundy push-up bra as a lesser evil, and a matching racy burgundy thong. She exchanged the t-shirt for a peasant top, which unfortunately displayed her cleavage, but who would see it. Well, not even who would see it, but who would care. It just didn't feel right wearing an old t shirt with a bra that's supposed to enhance everything you had.

She walked into the bathroom and took off her robe. She put on the underwear, the bra and the pants without looking in the mirror. She realized the push up bra did its job, and offered her breasts to god in an overflowing heap. She turned around to make sure she didn't look ridiculous, and saw a gigantic multicolored bruise stretching from right next to her right breast down to right above the swell of her hips, puzzled by the discovery, because it was supposed to take at least a week to turn that ugly greenish purplish color, or not bruise at all. She put her hair up in a bun, after she had found a quill. She once again went through the medicine cabinet, for some bruise-a-way, and finally found it. She held her right arm up, and applied the cream with her left hand, teeth biting into her lip because it hurt to touch it.

**It does get more enjoyable, I promise. Will update once I get 5 reviews. Why five you ask, because I said so. **


	3. A Wine That Is In Need Of An Ice Bucket

-1**Chapter 2**

**A Wine That Is In Need Of An Ice Bucket**

Serverus Snape woke in bed with a start. He never faired this well after countless episodes under the Cruciatus. He distinctly remembered getting one of his own curses thrown back at him. He laughed bitterly at the fact that Lucius would be punished. He looked himself over in the mirror: almost no bruises, and any gouges that had been there before were now gone. It looked like he had done weeks of healing. He also had a sudden urge to relieve himself, which made him wonder harder how long he was out.

He walked into the bathroom, finding it odd that the door was propped open a little bit by a suitcase… He stood in awe at what he saw. A woman, wearing a Burgundy bra… a thick- banded burgundy thong beneath hip hugger jeans, no shoes, and doing something he couldn't quite see for the door was in his way. She started, and at first he thought that she had realized he was there, but then he saw the thin rivulet of blood streaming down her lip and chin, dripping onto her breast, and then sliding down in between her devilish cleavage. She bent down into the sink and showed the delicious curve of her ass. He found this woman very attractive, so attractive that he indeed did get excited, and was going to say something, but she came up and he finally saw her eyes. Thinking he must have been mistaken, he went to speak again, and she let down her bushy chestnut hair, and he let his breath out in a hiss like that of a true Slytherin snake.

"Miss Granger, please explain to me, why you are in my bedchambers, using my private potions, in my bathroom, parading around in your lingerie?" He said in a sneer, still peering through space of the semi-open door. He had always found her somewhat tempting as a friend, someone to talk to that was somewhat adept at potions, but now he was seeing her in a new light.

Hermione whirled around startled by the sound of his voice, and looked disbelieving at him. "You're awake! I didn't think you would wake up for a while yet. I need to tell Poppy about that spell!" She flung the door open to take a good look at him, with a beaming smile on her face. She seemed oblivious to the fact that she still wasn't wearing a shirt.

For what seemed like hours he stared at her cleavage, but then he ripped his gaze away and moved her into the light. He was a little rougher than usual because he hadn't been 'excited like that' in a long time, but now it was over a student. _She looks like a goddess, _he thought, _but she's a student, and I'm wearing loose boxers; better distract her before I embarrass myself. _

He examined the bruise, and as he touched it she cried out. "What did you do to yourself, you foolish girl?" he asked sardonically.

Thinking not to embarrass him any further, she said the first thing that came to mind. "I fell down a flight of stairs."

"Hogwarts has a charm against people falling down its stairs. So I ask again, what did you do to yourself, and do not lie to me" he hissed the last statement. Scenes from the actual incident replaced his thoughts. A girl holding him, his face crushed into a breast, pain gripping him.

"I…" Hermione was interrupted when Snape raised his hand to silence her.

"You came to me when I was in the grips of the curse, and…," he paused rubbing his temples, "and you held me. You kept me from doing anymore damage to myself. I remember the gash in my forehead. Then another wave of pain came and I couldn't focus anymore." He said this matter-of-factly, then he continued in a softer tone as he pointed to the hideous bruise on her side. "How did that happen? Please, just tell me the truth this time. I did it, didn't I?"

She gave a subtle nod. "You were flailing… and you needed something to hold onto…but I wouldn't let you go, and you grabbed onto me…" she said, getting softer with every pause.

"And I broke a rib," he concluded for her, sounding defeated. "How many ribs did I break, Miss Granger? That bruise is a telltale sign that at least two were broken."

"I felt at least three re-knit themselves, Professor," she replied looking directly into his eyes.

He felt horrendous. Hadn't the reason behind moving up in Voldemort's followers been to prevent his hurting, raping, and torturing, any more teenagers and children? He sighed and moved to the medicine cabinet. Grabbing one potion and two salves, he left the bathroom to find Miss Granger sitting on his bed. She was now wearing a black, low -cut muggle shirt. Damn, now he was going to have to ask her to take it off. He stood next to her and looked down at her, mentally preparing himself to be scolded like a bad dog. It pained him to see that look in her eyes and know he put it there, albeit unintentionally.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry that I have unintentionally harmed you, and I wish to repay you, by putting these," he held up the potions, "on it. I know you can not possibly reach all of these bruises; they wrap halfway around your back. But, for the life of me, I cannot think of anyway to ask you to remove your blouse without it being misread as perverse." Throughout his whole spiel she looked at him with amusement. Then she tried to raise the bottom of her shirt over her head, but as she tried to extend her right arm, the muscles cramped back down and locked, curling her arm against her body.

Severus could see the pain on in her posture, though he could not see her face, and he moved to help her. He grasped her body, and although it would hurt more, he needed to straighten the arm to relieve the cramp. He held her and slowly unbent the arm, massaging it as he worked his way down to her wrist. He raised her arm up carefully and grabbed the bottom edge of her shirt, pulling it up and off her. He then let her right arm slide slowly down. He knew if he treated her coldly she would tense up again and it would be worse, but if he treated this any other way than clinically, his blood would cease to flow to his brain and would reroute itself. He reveled in the feeling that those sensations had finally emerged again, but he was so inexperienced with them that he wasn't sure he could control his actions.

"Lay down, Miss Granger. I will not bite you." His tone sounded so unnatural to him and he was only trying to joke with her.

She surprised him by snorting, and lying down on her left side letting her right hand cup her head, and bending her elbow towards the sky.

"Like this?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, sounding suddenly distant.

"If there is anyone whom you'd suggest to do this, other than yourself, tell me, please, because you sound very uncomfortable." She held up a hand at his scowl. "Just an observation. I would suggest Poppy, but she is on leave. I don't know of anyone else I'd trust enough to do this."

"If it is a matter of trust, I shouldn't be doing this. You should not trust me," he said disdainfully, but more to himself than Hermione.

"You don't remember much of the incident. Otherwise you would know that when I was holding on to you, you knew the seizures weren't at their worst yet, and you tried to pull away. However, I wouldn't let you. It was my fault I got hurt. You allowed this as a last resort. But you did try to get away, desperately. I didn't let you go, so it was my fault. Because of that you earned a lot of my trust."

No one had ever defended him before. Not even from himself. Yet here was a young Gryffindor, sporting a bruise from several ribs he had broken, saying it wasn't his fault. He did the only thing he could think of: he grabbed one of his potions and began to relieve her of the pain she was experiencing. The first was a pain cream. Applying it gingerly to avoid causing anymore harm, he thoroughly massaged it in. Then came the muscle potion, to keep it from seizing up again. He rubbed this in vigorously, not needing to be careful anymore. Finally came a stronger bruise salve that he brought out only after death eater meeting where he was expected at classes the next day. The bruises instantaneously began to fade, and when he glanced down, he realized she was sleeping. He made his way to the bathroom to put everything back… and to take one of the coldest showers of his life.


	4. The Lamb That Tempts The Lion

-1**Chapter 3**

**The Lamb Tempts The Lion**

**HPOV**

Hermione awoke, stretched, and then realized that she was curled around another figure, stealing him of his warmth. Somewhere, deep in her mind, something had been screaming, and now that ghastly presence decided to flood her mind with images of last night: _Professor Snape, rubbing cream into her side. His slightly calloused fingers working the creams nimbly into her skin, deliciously close to her breast. But instead of looking aroused, he did this with a look of utter concentration on his face. Then she was slowly drifting off to sleep as he rubbed in the last cream._

After the phantom flashbacks she realized she had never put on a shirt, but a black button-down shirt provided a layer of material between her and this stiff sleeping male. Then she duly noted that she was curled around her professor, one leg entwined with his. It was nice, but she immediately removed it, because upon waking she knew he'd be angry.

She slowly walked from the dark bedroom, into the sitting room, she was wearing her green silk nightgown, the one that went with the robe, it had a very small sleeve and went down to her knees. She went into the bathroom, to take a look at the ruined silk. And realized that it had been saved. The robe was standing straight and perfect on a hook on the back of the bathroom door. She walked into the sitting room once again, and sat down.

Severus woke up, one of the happiest men in the world, he was entwined with a beautiful woman, and…

_Fuck! _he thought. _She's a student, and I'm curled around her like a lover. I'll stay still and pretend this is not a conscious effort. _He stiffened as the enchantress woke up, but kept his breathing even. He watched her by the pale illumination of the bathroom.

Hermione sighed, as the fire built up, and crackled. She didn't know his house elves name, so she couldn't even get coffee, but Snape was healed. It had only taken a day. She heard a loud crack from the bedroom, and bolted into the room. Snape, had gotten up, and apparently the curses after effects took over. The crack she heard was his skull hitting the edge of the dresser. The gaping wound now bleeding profusely, and his face loosing most color. She grabbed her wand from on top the dresser, and concentrated, _infragilis, _Then grabbed him once more, this time she was able to straddle his body, and hold him in a vice grip hug, with his head next to her. It was an intimate position, but, no worse than that of yesterday.

The shudders subsided, and then ceased and she raised up, leaving his top half alone on the floor, though she was still straddling him. He looked up at her. A look of confusion quickly spreading across his face. She unlocked her bottom half from him, and ended up kneeling next to him. Placing her arm behind his back, she helped him bend up. She spoke the word _episky_ as if it were air, and then the wound on his face was gone.

"Miss Granger, I usually only have these terrors about a week sometimes two, but, I have no physical evidence at all. How long was I unconscious?" He asked voice hoarse, but eyes, piercing.

"Three hours, Professor." She said with a thread of happiness.

"Dare I ask, how I am healed?" He said with his confusion showing in his voice now.

"I found a spell, called The Curatio, and did a version of it. It worked on the outside, but…"

"Are you aware Miss Granger, exactly what type of magic you have to have, and how powerful you must be for it to have worked?" He said without looking at her.

"All the text said was that you had to be pure of mind, body, soul, and motive." She answered back.

"That is a spell that only works with elemental magic. And it has to be powerful. Tell me, what did you feel when you did the spell?" he spoke cautiously.

"First, fire, all I could smell was ash, and smoke. Then water, it felt like there was wind coming from my body, but the wind was thick and was actually water. Bubbles rose when I spoke. Why?" She said truthfully.

"That means you harness, more than one of the elemental magic's, You possess at least water, and fire, usually they do not come together, but when they do they are usually accompanied by all the signs. The spell you used would only work if you had elemental magic inside you, and I believe the spell made the magic rear it's head. That spell was never tested, because almost all of the people who had elemental magic's, used them nefariously. Therefore, they were no longer pure. I believe the reason why you bruised and I did not was because, you used so much energy up on me. You need to concentrate on an area, for an extended period of time, to take away everything. I'm guessing being the person you are, you ran into my room and just used it again, which took too much of your energy." He saw her emotions rise and fall, all passing across her face, and nothing staying long enough to identify. "We must inform the headmaster of this. Right now. He will need to find a teacher suitable of teaching you to tame, your… newly acquired skills."

"Alright." She spoke hesitantly, scared of what this would do to her studies. Snape was being nice, by his standards, that meant something was going to happen she wasn't going to like.

They both got dressed in something comfortable and equally shocking. Snape had donned a black muggle sweater, a pair of form fitting dark blue jeans, and black boots. Hermione wore a dark green silk shirt that was a v-neck wrap. Her skirt was dark blue denim, and it was short. She finished it off with tan high heeled sandals. Letting her glide in front the saw her sway her hips, and realized she didn't walk like a child anymore. The sudden change in fashion, the new attitude, and even the way her hair fell was now very becoming of her.

They walked through the corridors in silence. Until they hit the gargoyles and she waived her hand and said the words "Tootsie Rolls" The gargoyles moved and the staircase started ascending with a bewildered Snape, and a confident Hermione.

Albus Dumbledore, looked up from his desk in time to see a confounded Severus, and Hermione… but she wasn't acting the same. She looked different, the style was unusual of her, and her presence used to be understated, now her power prickled the air.

"Headmaster, something has happened. I think you need to be aware of." Severus started.

"I am aware something has happened, Severus. It is as plain as the nose on your face, what I am not aware of is what has happened. Though I am surprised and delighted to see you up and around, just last night you were pained on the floor." Albus stated and confusion, and pride pricked each word.

"She used the curatio spell, and revealed fire and water. As elemental magic's are unpredictable, she will need guidance, and I beg you to think past the first option you're considering." Hermione sat in silence, and listened to her professor, and Dumbledore talk listening intently, but not understanding some of what they said.

"Severus there is no one else as adapt at this in this castle. Or even out of it. It would take months to find someone else willing to do it. Would you subject anyone to living with this untamed magic?"

"No." he said softly

"Then I suppose you know what must be done?" the headmaster, said. Hermione looked despondent. Snape knew how this conversation must sound.

"Yes," he said, sounding defeated.

"Good. I'm pleased we were able to come to an understanding," he said. "Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked, the signature twinkle in his eyes flaring, and he smiled sweetly down at Hermione.

"No thank you, Headmaster, I do believe I need to brief our young Miss Granger…." The Headmaster raised a hand to cut Severus off.

"I do believe with the new arrangements you should call her Hermione, and she should call you Severus. Also, I don't believe she can be categorized as young in any essence anymore. She is almost nineteen, due to use of the time turner." Somehow Hermione knew he was talking about more than age.

"As you wish Headmaster, I must brief Hermione," the name sounded weird coming from his thin lips. "on everything we have decided." He walked out, stiffly, and Hermione followed him, looking weary.

Once out of the descending staircase, they walked through the brightly lit corridors in silence. Once they reached the dungeon, Hermione couldn't take it any longer, and finally spoke up.

"What were you guys talking about? Can I still go to school?"

Severus chuckled, then turned it into a cough at the distressed look on her face. "Miss… Hermione, I believe we just decided a change of chambers and teachers is in order."

"Oh no, please tell me I won't have to go live with Professor Trelawney, I don't think I would keep my sanity. Or Professor McGonagall I would never be able to relax." She looked at him with pure dread.

"No. Although I don't know if you will find this option any less unpleasant. You will have to stay with me. I must teach you how to control the magic's power. In fact, you may have to stay here throughout the school year. Elemental Magics are strange and unpredictable things. They are wild, and natural disasters have happened because of training or lack thereof."

She beamed at that. Professor Snape had not been horrible to her last night, and he was easier to talk to than McGonagall, and he was also not as nutty as Professor Trelawney. "Yes, Professor, I will be begging the old bat Trelawney to teach me." She said this with a grin on her face.

A small twitch of his lips showed his version of a smile, but then it was gone. They walked into the dungeons, and he ushered her into the sitting room. He conjured up tea and biscuits. She ate ravenously, and eventually was full. She noticed that he was slowly slumping in his chair and falling asleep. She leaned him back, and she saw he had a pained expression on his face. She only thought I wish I knew what was the matter, then she was falling.

Falling. When we fall, we are afraid, but not of the actual falling, but of the inevitability of impact. Hermione Granger fell into Severus Snape's dream and found herself staring at someone who was unmistakably him, but it was him at her age. He was in his Prefect's chambers. A four poster bed, a dresser, a bookshelf, an armchair and a fireplace were all that populated it. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked younger, and like he experienced too much ridicule, and not enough praise. A single tear escaped his obsidian eyes. She thought about how she had got there and realized all she had to do was think of something and it came true. She thought: _I wish I knew what he is thinking about_. Then his thoughts pummeled over her.

**Dream Sequence**

_Well why would she like you? You've never been liked, not even by your own parents. Why would that change because you had feelings for this girl. Well it's good anyway; you can't get hurt if you don't let people in. Why start now. They will never love you, they will never care about you, no one will. Why think something different could possibly happen. Just because you want it to? Yeah okay, and Potter doesn't snog Lily Evans. This world is cruel to you, why not be cruel to it. No hugs, no kisses, not even as a child, not even as a baby. Beatings! Cruelty! Insults! That's what you've grown accustomed to since you were just three years old. _

Then the dream changed and she saw a smiling Snape holding a gorgeous woman by a fire, wedding rings on both of their hands. The woman was slim, but not too slim. She had long brown hair, and glowing green eyes. She wore a simple black, silk nightie, and she was as pale as Snape.

"Where's Serena?" Snape asked the woman.

"She's asleep. Does that mean I get to perform my wifely duties?" She asked, apparently eager.

Snape's answer was cut off by the opening bang of the front door. Lucius Malfoy strode in, followed by the rest of the death eater clan. He begged God for it not to be true, but here he was standing in a house with a baby, and a woman who loved him, but did not know of his darker side.

"Well hello, Severus. We have not met your wife, and we thought it rude not to introduce her to Lord Voldemort." Lord Voldemort strode into the room, on his own power, and sniffed his disproval.

Severus went to comfort his wife, but, being close to the Dark Lord, he couldn't contain the disillusionment charm on his Dark Mark tattoo, and it glowed dark and perfect on his forearm. His wife shied away in horror. He felt his heart breaking as he blacked out for a couple of minutes. The next thing he knew, he woke up to Serena- a mere baby, his baby, only three months old- was dead next to him. Lucius was across the room, unmistakably forcing himself on Severus' wife while she begged Severus to stop him. An Avada Kedavra later, and he vowed off family….

His thoughts broke over Hermione.

_I will never love again. I will never let myself love again. Serena's dead eyes; Susan screaming my name, begging me to help, and I doing nothing, staying still, staying quiet. Death would be easier. I should have protected them and died trying. No one will miss me, no one will care. I don't matter..._

_I need to die. I crave the release. I could throw myself off a balcony, or just go into one of the death- eater- meetings and tell them I'm a spy for the enemy. That would surely get me killed, and if I'm not ready for slow and painful, then I'm not ready to die. But I am ready for slow and painful if it would just stop my daughter…_

**HPOV**

Hermione thought, _I need to get out of here_, and she was back in the sitting room. She realized she had been crying. Thick trails of tears ran down her face, as wide as a river, and she thought with all her might that she needed to make him better. She would show him love, and she would make him love her in return. She thought one word to him as he slept:: love. Then she returned to her chair to watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful, the lines in his face gone, his hair falling into his face. While still looking at him she started to cry again. She finally understood why this man was the way he was. She now knew why he functioned in this way, but death was not the answer.

Then, as if he felt her eyes on him, he awoke, looking peaceful. He saw her, and walked over to her. "This day must have been as draining on you as it was on me. The headmaster stated we must sleep in the same room just in case anything should happen in the middle of the night. I will transfigure a bed for you."

Severus Snape transfigured a bed for her with green, silk bed sheets, and golden pillows. Too tired to even wonder why he did that, she headed into the bathroom to change. This time she donned a green silk nightshirt embroidered with gold and silver, and matching pants. She also realized that he must have seen her nightclothes, and that was the reason why her bed was set up in those colors. Her mother liked her in green, and she loved silk.

Therefore, most of her muggle clothes were either silk, green, or both.

She walked into the bedroom and found Snape casting a charm on the bed, to make the transfiguration hold, wearing only black pajama pants. She found herself fascinated by his upper body. His pale form accentuated by the black line of his pants. She found herself facinated by his back, he was quite muscular, they were moving fluidly under his skin, as he flicked his wrist.

They both laid down on the bed, and she got a book out of one of her suitcases. She got comfortable on the bed and read, not even aware of the two eyes that were burning their way up and down every inch of her body….

**SPOV**

Severus woke up to a crying Hermione. _Damn I didn't even think. I should have set a bed up for her. Dumbledore already knows, so what is the point in delaying the inevitable._ He looked into her eyes as he moved closer, and told her he would transfigure a bed for her. He did so, and then remembered her other pajamas the house elves had brought. They were all green. She headed into the bathroom to get changed and he could almost hear her think, she was concentrating so hard.

She came back in and lay down. Then she thought better of it and grabbed a book to get comfortable with. She was lying with her right leg bent with her foot on her knee. He eyed her hair, which was less frizzy than before. Her attire suited her. Though Hermione would never believe it, she had the ability to manipulate more than one elemental magic. That alone was taxing. But there was not one person whom harbored such magic that had not turned dark. Even if it was only for a short time


	5. The Triton & The Sceptor

**Still don't own it. **

_A/N**LEMON WARNING!!! Leave now if you are offended by lemons, and I mean now!!!! Okay, anyone left? To the remainder... Enjoy!**_

**Diary,July, 11 1997**

Dumbledore thinks I should start keeping a progress diary. So here I am, it's only been two weeks, since the start of my 'training'. I've gained more control, and am no longer breaking into people thoughts, unintentionally. It's tempting, though Severus explained to me, I could help more people by being pure then I could by knowing everything about them. He also explained that sometimes its good not to know exactly what a person is thinking. It makes it hard to function. He's been very empathic with this whole ordeal, it makes me wonder exactly who he trained before me. Maybe it isn't that at all, but I don't know, and I refuse to corrupt myself for selfish reasons. I want this to work in all aspects.

**Hermione Jane Granger**

**Progress Entry Number One: ****07-11-1997**: Subject is showing vast improvement, and we might just be able to keep this one on our side and alive. I have not yet told the subject of her possible predicaments. It is showing signs of all the elements. Physical appearance, changed, became older, more motherly. Eyes, change depending on mood. Things are changing inside of the subject, and it is promising.

**Diary July, 21, 1997**

Haven't been able to write. I now have a lot more control over the powers. Severus says it's because I harness Earth Magic, and have the ability to adapt. Survival of the fittest and all. I now can tap into the powers when I want to, and can hold them back throughout the day. It's been a good two weeks. He is teaching me Occlumency, and Legimency, so I can protect myself. He informed me also that Voldemort enslaves people with elemental magics. I honestly don't know how I feel about being added to yet another hit list of his. Maybe in a couple days after it sunk in for a while I will feel something. Right now I just feel numb.

**Hermione Jane Granger**

Severus took a pain potion to dissuade the oncoming migraine. He took off his robes, and ended up with just a white short sleeve button down shirt, and a pair of black slacks. He slunk down onto a couch in his sitting room, clapping out the lights, and closed his eyes. He didn't even realize when he wasn't alone anymore. Hermione Granger, walked into the sitting room in time to see Severus close his eyes. She saw his features scrunch up, and his muscles tense. His hair falling forward into his face, softening his features. His legs propped up on a pillow, his boots gleamed in the firelight. The shadows on his face made him look weak and tired, his arms pooled into his lap. That's when she saw it, the dark mark. It was dark and menacing standing out prominently against his ghostly pale skin.

She all but ran over to him and seized his arm. He tried to seize it back then he realized what she was looking at. Hermione locked gazes with him, her eyes showed she was terrified. He knew his eyes showed the same thing but for a different reason, in these past weeks he had come to care a great deal for Hermione. It shattered his heart to know that he put that look in her eyes. That she would ever care for him was a silly fantasy, and he had long ago given up hope in such. So he covered everything up with sarcasm, and insults, and she had taken them in stride.

He stood up, but Hermione didn't let go of his arm. She looked into his eyes, pleading for some sign. He didn't know when the sign started calling him, and the Dark Lord did not like to be denied. He knew he may only have this last moment with her. As if she knew what he was thinking a single tear escaped her eyes, and ran down her pale cheek. "Don't think like that." she spoke softly. He caressed her the side of her face, and then came away with the tear on his fingertip. Then she did the unthinkable. She kissed him, a deep passionate kiss. He melted into that kiss, and suddenly they were drowning on the taste of sea water. They both pulled back from the kiss, but somehow they knew the seawater wouldn't go away. The air around them thickened until it was as if they were under water. They both were hit with an odd sense of déjà vu even though, they knew they hadn't been there before.

All of a sudden they were on a beach. In the middle of the night, under a full moon. The purple sky threatened rain. Taken aback by the beauty, neither said anything. Then there was a woman, wearing a flowing sapphire dress. It had a low v neck, and a trimmed waistline. She had brown hair, and aqua eyes ringed with silver. She was either a goddess or a fate, why was she here?

_ I "I bind you. I bind the two seas. I bind them heart, mind, body, and soul. Together you will conquer more than you ever thought to be true, alone. Love has not given up on you. And you will not give up on love. Whatever comes you will face it, and together you will save more than they could ever hope to destroy. Take my hands and echo me." SHE gave them a look that said 'I dare you to deny me' and they both gasped. I _Hermione and Severus, now standing next to each other, proceeded to move forward and each grasp a hand.

_ I Forever, is not long enough alone. I bind myself to thee. The waves crashing upon us. By the salt in the air, just like the waves merge into the sea. I bind myself to thee. I _ The women spoke and was echoed by Hermione, and then softly by a hesitant Severus. Then the woman smiled down upon them and said, I "_Go, now and bind yourselves." I _she said something else some sort of incantation maybe. She said it to fast and to quietly that even Severus was not able to understand, and then the whole scene vanished.

Back in the dungeons, Hermione went to move away, but Severus moved Hermione's shirt aside, and started staring at the mark right above her breast. There used to be only a triton, a mark of the water god. Now there was a triton and a shaped scepter intertwined. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt, and moved the left side over. Right above his heart, exactly where her mark was, was a mirror image of her own.

"A mark of binding, of soul mates." he spoke so quietly Hermione had to move in to hear. She saw his face twist with horror, not of what was done, but what her reaction would be. She knew only one way to reassure him with no doubts, she claimed his mouth with hers. The dark mark chose that exact moment to reassert itself. Severus moaned his frustration into that kiss, and Hermione backed away.

"Come back to me." Hermione said.

"You've given me a reason to want to." He said softly as he was walking away. He grabbed his death eater attire, and walked back into the sitting room. "Go to Dumbledore, tell him I left, and tell him of the binding. Wait with him." He said, and once again a tear escaped her netted eyelashes. He left without another word.

Hermione was in the headmasters chambers before she even realized that she had left the dungeons. Tears like acid ran down her cheeks, staining them and her eyes pink. He gave her a knowing look, and gestured to a chair. The headmaster's chambers were as they always had been, but were now emanating doom. She sat down, uncomfortable, and prepared herself to tell the headmaster what exactly just happened.

"Headmaster, I think I need to tell you what happened between Severus and I today." she started.

"Yes I noticed something different about you, and your magic also has a different feel to it. What happened with the two of you today?" He sounded genuinely surprised, and then he looked dumbstruck. She was awed, it was almost like finding a fawn in the middle of a mall buying lingerie. Dumbledore not knowing something that had happened in his own castle, just didn't happen either. Finally she collected herself.

"Did you know that Severus contained Elemental magic?" She continued.

"Yes, I have known since he was a boy. He was associated with Water Magic's."

"Well today…" she blushed and started crying again at the same time. "When he had been called numerous times, but didn't realize. He was taking pain potion for a migraine, and he didn't feel it. Then he thought something horrible, he thought that he was going to die tonight because he didn't know how long he had ignored the call. He just knew if it was bad enough to dissuade pain potions than it was a while. I told him not to think like that, and then I kissed him. When I kissed him something clicked. It felt like we were drowning on seawater. Then a goddess or a fate bound us. Bound us together, and bound us to the ocean. Severus said something about a mark of binding of soul mates. He told me to tell you and come here, so that's what I did when he left." She said quickly and then a fresh wave of tears started.

"Oh, child." He said as he took her up in a polite embrace.

They let each other go, and he offered her tea. They were silent for about two hours. Then all of a sudden a flash of joy came over Hermione, and the next thing she knew Dumbledore was lowering the wards. Severus came into the headmasters chambers a moment later, and had what appeared to be a smile on his face. It was very becoming of him, Hermione noticed. Then the gesture was gone, but it never left his eyes.

He looked a little worse for wear. His hair straggly and wet, he was back in the outfit from earlier, and the bottom of his slacks were covered in mud. He never looked better in Hermione's eyes. She noticed as his shirt gaped that him binding mark was fading. She moved her shirt aside, and realized that hers too was fading. She looked a question, and instead of answering her, he looked past her to the headmaster.

"Albus, do you approve of this?" He said voice monotone.

"Some revisions to her classes will be made, but, all in all. If you are no longer her teacher, yes. It's been a long time since you've had something to smile about, and I am happy to see the gesture on your face once again. Just one bit of advice, stay away from Minerva." He said and his eyes gleamed.

Hermione and Severus made their way back to the dungeons, walking silently. Each waiting for the other to say something to ease their fears. She noticed at that moment they had been building a relationship. At night she eagerly waited for tea by the fire, in the morning she waited for breakfast in the sitting room. They rarely stopped for lunch, between brewing potions, and teaching/learning control. She was very aware of the people around her now, but never more than she was aware of Severus.

Approaching the wards he muttered the password which was now Hours of the Severe Mind, which was the title of a book she had given him. Then they went inside, and she found her voice first.

"Why are the marks fading?" She asked and he detected a note of sadness. No he just imagined that, right?

"Because …" He decided to tread very carefully, and held onto the monotone with something akin to desperation. "if neither of us have any objections to anything… It will re-darken upon our consummation of the binding."

"Oh. I have no… I mean, I don't… I'm still… Do you think it wise to go against a goddess?" She stammered.

He laughed a full throaty sound, something to keep you warm at night. "No, I do not think it wise to go up against a goddess. Then again I haven't really met a goddess before now so I have no idea." he said the humor never leaving his eyes.

Her eyes gained a heat, at his humor. It meant he wasn't going to object. All she could do from saying . Yippee! I get to play with that! Was to kiss him. She raised on her toes and he bent down. Their lips met, and heat swarmed over them. Hermione's heat, passion, and something raw. Realizing that he was sucked into her thoughts.

_I love him, and he doesn't want to love, then I'll make him love me. _ He drew back.

"You are not in love with me, Hermione. And even the know-it-all you are can't make someone love them!" he turned away from her, giving her his back.

"Oh, Severus!" She said with a sigh. "Honestly! You always had your nose in the air, no matter how many books you shoved in front of it. You can make someone love you, if you show them true unconditional love, and you know that they are not completely incapable of those feelings. They're just unyielding."

She slowly ran fingers up and down his spine, which drew out a moan and a shiver.

"Let me get changed into something more comfortable." Hermione said.

Oh my god. I have to hurry before I loose my nerve. Hermione took out a black lace thong, and a matching push up bra. The thong sat right above the curve of her hips, and her breast almost spilled out of the bra with each breath. Her breath ragged, and her chest rising and falling like waves in high tide. She walked to the edge of the bedroom, and spoke loud enough he'd hear it. He was sitting in an armchair he must have transfigured in her absence.

"Close your eyes." Her voice had a sexy lilt to it, but inside she was a nervous wreck. Afraid that he would tell her no. Then he raised his eyebrow, but complied. She walked over to him in just her lingerie, and straddled him. A knee on each of the arms of the chair. A flush creeping up body, when she sat on vital equipment, and apparently his blood was no longer going to his brain.

"Open your eyes." She said huskily. 

Severus opened his eyes, to see the most beautiful creature staring at him. She was not the conventional beauty, no. But a goddess, none the less. Her sun kissed skin radiated beauty. She was wearing a low cut black bra, with lace embellishments, and a black hi cut lace thong. A blush creeping up her body. The binding mark was faint, but the bra was low cut enough that he could see all of it. He traced it with his finger nail, and that brought a low sigh from Hermione. Severus reached behind her, and unhooked her bra. Her breasts sprang free, and he took to massaging one of them turning her nipples into hardened peaks. He bent forward, wrapping his arms around her, so she didn't fall back, and took one of those peaks into his mouth. He suckled and Hermione ground her hips, and threw her head back.   
Hermione's movement made Severus groan, and he tore his mouth away from her breast. The fire in his eyes consumed his face.

He picked her up by her waist and placed her on the ground. He got up, and went into his bedroom, dragging her behind him. He sat her down on the bed, and got a Lost forever potion from his personal stores. Making them was not easy, but he had been making them for Healer's around the world.

He came back into his bedroom to find Hermione lying on the bed in the most delicious pose. She was on her side, leaning on her elbow, with her head propped up on her hand. Her legs were together in an almost mermaid-like stance. Her breasts freed from their confines stood prominently on her chest.

He strode over to the bed and gently pushed her shoulder, signaling her to lie down. She quickly complied. He sat down next to her right side, and started following the contours of her collar bones using the edges of his nails. He leant down and kissed his way across her shoulders and chest. Then totally ignoring her breasts he moved his way down. When he got down to her belly button, she lifted her leg and moved it over his head, and onto his other side. He rolled her panties off of her, lifting with one hand removing with the other. Her started to delve into her folds to find that magic button. When he found it, she arched her back, and threw her head onto the pillows. He applied the Lost Forever potion, and watched as her virgin-hood dissolved.

She didn't seem to realized what he was doing and said in a voice thick with passion "Aren't you a little over dressed?" He rushed to get his clothes off and got up to quick he quickly lowered the lights with a thought. Then when he was just as undressed as her he climbed back onto the bed and lowered himself to in between her legs. He knew it wouldn't hurt her. He knew she was as excited as him, but he still hesitated.

"Severus I need you." she said in a strained voice. And with that he entered her. She tensed at first then realizing it didn't hurt, relaxed, and then moved with him.

Her walls were deliciously tight, and he slowly worked his way in and out of her. But she didn't want slow, and she started making a rhythm on her own, two strokes for every one of his. He breath was coming in ragged pants, and she was moaning. He was doing the best he could to control himself when she finally came. He let go as soon as she did, the pulsing was just too much for him. After so many years he was surprised he could still do it, none the less that he could hold on to it. He rolled over, and collapsed next to her. He was never one to fall asleep after orgasm, but she was looking over at him with half shut lids. He moved into her, and she rolled onto her side, she fit into the curve of his body nicely, and with him rubbing her arm, she was asleep within five minutes.

Hermione was lying on the bed, and Severus was taking her panties off. His hand was at the small of her back lifting her up as he peeled the flimsy lace away. Then he slowly settled her back onto the bed. She was already near release and she hated it. She wanted to prolong this moment as long as she could. She held on as he touched her nub, and everything went out the window. Even the basic instinct of how to breathe left her for a moment. Then his fingers went lower into the opening, and he was applying something. It felt odd, but it made her want him more.

"Aren't you a little over dressed?" She said hoping he understood. He did. He stood in a second, and then scrunched up his face, in an expression that almost made her lash out with a fit of giggles, but as soon as she was ready to, he lowered the lights, and he opened his eyes. They were filled with such heat and passion as he clambered onto the bed. He got between her legs, and she was filled to the brim with passion and a need so think you could walk on it.

He hesitated, a million emotions going across his face. "I need you Severus." She knew her voice sounded strained. It did the job. She tensed as she saw him about to plunge. _Oh god _she thought. _I thought this was supposed to hurt, oh god it feels so good. _She felt impossibly full, and every stroke hit that spot. He wasn't going fast enough and she started moving twice his pace. She felt that delicious weight building until it became impossibly large. Then it overflowed. He came as she came and it was the most wonderful feeling.

Neither of them knew exactly what they had just done.


	6. The Memories & The Barriers

-1  
Hermione and Severus hid their relationship in front of the rest of the faculty. Even though they got knowing looks from many professors in the past four weeks. Including, surprisingly enough, Professor Trelawney. Exploring each others bodies was harder than expected, because they were both extremely stretched out working, and preparing. These nights they both went down to the dungeons between twelve and two, took a shower, if they had the energy, and went to bed. Hermione's main problem was Dumbledore, he kept calling for her to either to help someone do something, or they sat together, and tried to think of an explanation as to why Gryffindor's head girl was suddenly sleeping with Slytherin's head of house, no pun intended of course. Getting ready for school was hectic and Hermione was a huge help. Setting up classrooms, reviewing each first year, putting them in the speculated house's piles.

Everyday the conversation played in her head that happened the day after they had physical relations as Severus called it.  
"Where do you want this to go Severus?"  
"I honestly don't know Hermione, it's not like I could see you married to me."  
Her heart fell, but she kept it out of her tone. "Then I guess we'll just let it progress without any expectations." or hope, she thought. 

The night before poppy had gotten back. Poppy had been away since Severus had been injured. She explained it away in a huff, Poppy's mother had been visited by death eaters, and been harmed. Only slightly, but Poppy said her mother had a flare for the dramatic with a roll of her eyes that couldn't remove the trace of horror.

Today will be no different except for that she had to help Severus, which was fun. She had learned to appreciate his sarcasm. She got out of bed, and just had enough time to make it into the bathroom before the vomit spilled out of her mouth. The splitting head ache that followed was like someone was digging at her brain with an axe. She felt a cool cloth pressed to her forehead, and the back of her neck. She looked at Severus, and he frowned down at her. "You really had better see Poppy. You silly girl you're running yourself ragged offering to help. Go see poppy, now." she got up, and went to say something, but he held up his hand "Don't argue with me. Go, now! I will not have you killing yourself, not in my chambers. It would look dreadful at Hogwarts, and would look even worse with Voldemort. Go." He spoke with force, and she took a couple steps backwards, and turned around, but not before he saw tears in her eyes. She ran from the room, and by the time she walked into the hospital wing she was crying full fledge. Poppy took one look at her and walked over. 

"Hermione, I need to do a physical before the school year. This looks like a bad time, but I have to do it."

"That's fine."

Poppy lead Hermione to an exam table, where she laid down. Poppy did the spells while Hermione stopped crying then she heard poppy gasp. "What is it?" Hermione said quizzically.

"My dear, I've performed the spell twice, and it seems you are with child." Poppy said dumbstruck.  
Hermione listened to the women speak about prenatal care, and eventually poppy smiled. "Dear, you're not listening to me, are you?"  
"I'm sorry my mind was elsewhere, what were you saying?" Hermione said somehow overjoyed, but horrified at the news.  
"As anyone would be when told of an unplanned pregnancy, a blessing none the less, but still unplanned. We can discuss things tomorrow, just take these now." She summoned three potions, and Hermione took them quickly. "You can no longer lift anything over twenty-five pounds, and do not go up any ladders and you should be fine."

Her heart disappeared at the sound of his name. She was going to have to tell Severus that she was pregnant. No, she would wait she would wait until she decided what to do, and see how things went between them. "Thank you Poppy, I'll come see you tomorrow." Hermione swiftly said, while gathering her things and walked out the door.

One week later, Severus was pondering everything that had gone on during the day. Hermione was still occasionally battling the porcelain goddess, and now she was avoiding him, he spent much of his time in the lab, and she used to sit with him, watch him prepare the most cautious of potions, and make her presence almost pleasurable. This new behavior must mean she is nervous about breaking it off. Even her magic had changed. It had whip-lashed from water to earth. Earth was a common element to go to for emotional grounding. This must go back to being professional, a lot of people who are bound are not together. They just pull upon each others magics. She will need her own bedchambers, and her own bathroom. He started the necessary incantations and produced a simple all black bedchamber, and a matching bathroom. She can decorate herself. He turned to find Hermione walking into the sitting room.  
She made to turn around, but she didn't and she planted her feet firmly on the ground. It looked almost as if she were telling herself she had to stay there. "What are you doing?" she finally said.

"Preparing your bed chambers, Miss Granger. I'm afraid I find it inconveniently inappropriate that we share the same bedchambers." he said without turning around.

Hermione was taken aback at this. She was avoiding him, but she came here to tell him about the baby, not to get pushed further away. So, she fought, any emotion was easily pulled upon these days and anger was fuel to the already burning fire. "I wasn't 'Miss. Granger' a week ago, I wasn't 'Miss Granger' yesterday. What the hell happened that I'm back to 'Miss. Granger'?"

"You were Miss. Granger, yesterday, and a week ago, and eighteen years ago, you still are Miss. Granger." He said, still memorizing the new room.

"I wasn't Miss. Granger when we were bound. I wasn't Miss granger when we 'consummated' the binding. I wasn't Miss Granger when you got me…" She was stepping over to him with every word, not even aware of what she was saying, until the end, and she cut herself off. 

"When I got you what, Miss. Granger. The know-it all doesn't even know what she's talking about. Well, this is a refreshing change of pace. Please tell me what I got you?" He said in a sarcastic tongue. When he realized she was holding out something, he decided to accomplish two things. Find out what she was withholding and drive a wedge between them. There was one way to do this right now, and he did it. "Legilimens" he spoke the word, and his mind was thrust against a brick wall.

"You arrogant little unlovable bastard! Lets see how you like it!" She said while storming over to him, and pulling out her wand. "Legilimens!" She dove into his mind breaking the barriers he had put up. All of his barriers. Small clips of memories played themselves: A very young Snape, getting beat by the man he called father. An teenage Snape, begging his mother for food, while he was locked in a room. An older Snape thinking I just need it to be over, when he joined Voldemort. Raping victims and dieing inside a little afterwards. The birth and death of his child. The first time his wife and him had met, the rape, and death of her. The visions abruptly cut off. He flew at her with something resembling light speed. He had all the presence of a raging bull.

"They were not meant for you! Do you like seeing them?!?" Now he was on top of her. Apparently strong emotions ripped her control away, because the next time he performed the mind entering curse he didn't run into the walls he was just in the center of her thoughts. She was crying, but she was still able to have her control. The memories that paraded through him were broken. The emotions hadn't ripped her barriers down, she had done it purposely. She was able to black out parts of her memories, but wasn't able to keep him from reaching them. Her crying in the Hogwarts bathroom, from Snape saying things. Her new element taking her over, and her being petrified. Viktor, throwing her against a wall, her being utterly terrified. That's what he was doing to her, making her utterly terrified of him. Only he wasn't doing it on purpose. Then a thought came, that this wasn't his fault, she had done this to herself, she had delved into his personal thoughts, she deserved this. Severus couldn't help but be horrified at her thought. He had felt the same way throughout the years. That he deserved the way people treated him, because of something he had done. Harry and Ron getting her labeled as a troublemaker. Then her thoughts shifted, and she thought about love. She thought about her cat, Crookshanks, and how many nights he had comforted her. She thought about her family, and warmth spread through her mind. Finally she thought of Professor Snape. A handful of memories of him laughing flashed in front of his eyes. The sarcastic humor that he used to shut everyone out, she saw right through and appreciated every word. Memories of watching his back, while he worked and it was too hot to wear a shirt. Memories of watching his fingers work precisely, delicately, memorizing every movement. Watching him as he slept wishing she could be in the warm curve of his body. Then he was pushed out, not like he had her, no she did it gently, while he had used brute force. If being in her head had taught him anything, it was that she loved him, and was just waiting for him to love her back. Not demanding any of it, but hoping like hell he would in return love her. He could only admit to himself he felt the beginnings of feelings for this young woman, but all the while he knew he was lying if only to himself.

He loved her, but he knew happiness and love had two things in common, they were both great while they were there, but they were also both short lived. "Don't, ever believe you deserve treatment like that!" He said harsh but soft as he climbed off of her. He helped her up, and started to inspect her. He had cut her hand, when he climbed on top of her, pushing her hand into a sharp rock on the floor. There were a couple of cuts on her arm and a sharp gash on her leg. "Stay here." he said as he placed her onto one of the couches in the sitting room. He swiftly walked out of the room. When he got to the hospital wing he got Poppy's attention, and asked her for some salves, and potions.

"It's a little early for injuries in the classroom isn't it?" Poppy said while looking through her stores.  
"Miss. Granger and I were working on something, and she got hurt. Poppy I don't believe I have to expl…" Snape was cut of by a flustered Madam Promfrey. "That girl has to realize… I can't help her if she… What would have happened… She's not the only one she has…" She crumbled a vial in her hands accidently, and that brought her back to herself. Snape looking as confused as Neville Longbottom. She handed him two vials, but then thought better of it, took back one and gave him three more. He walked out after he mumbled his thanks.

Walking back to his rooms all he could think of was Poppy's tangent. Trying to decipher what she had been talking about, but having no luck. He would have to ask Hermione about it later. When he got back into the room, he saw she had sprawled out on the couch. As he walked over to her he noticed how pale she was, and how much blood had seeped out of her frail body. He ran over to her, and tried to shake her awake. He forced the potions down her throat and prayed that she wake up. After a minute with no luck he picked up Hermione and ran her to the hospital wing. He could imagine how he looked, black cloak, white shirt now stained with blood, with Hermione's limp form in his arms. But he didn't hesitate as he brought her over to the bed. Poppy ran over to her, and started working. Muttering profanities under her breath, she started to do curing spells. Then she did a spell, that Severus couldn't recognize, and a little orb sprung out of Hermione's lower abdomen. It was about one inch, then it magnified to about eight inches. A small squirming thing. A child. Soon a heartbeat filled the small tented space, and Poppy wrote everything down. Then everything disappeared and he almost asked Poppy to do the spell again. She pulled him over to the corner. "If she wakes up, come and get me. I doubt it's going to be soon, but just in case. Severus, your white as a sheet… You didn't know she was pregnant." She didn't make it a question, but he answered anyway.

"I had no idea. Do you know whom the father is?" He said cautiously.  
"She refuses to tell me, I don't even think Dumbledore knows she's pregnant. Usually he keeps an eye out once they are."  
"How far along is she?" He said carefully.  
"Five, six weeks. Counting like Americans, nine or ten. They'll be fine. I don't know how, losing that much blood should have… But apparently she's strong, they're going to be fine."

He prayed to the gods it would be true. Then he realized it was his baby, his baby he had almost killed. Hermione was carrying his child and love for him, all in that petit form. He conjured a recliner, and all of a sudden feeling queasy he sat down. The next thing he knew he was dreaming. 

Waking up in a hospital bed was never comfortable. Especially when you're pregnant and your back kills you. Hermione opened her eyes and sat up, she remembered everything about last night. She had passed out, and apparently taken her to Madam Promfrey. She walked over to the sleeping figure in the black armchair. As she walked she realized nothing hurt. She tapped Severus on the arm, and he awoke with a start.

She gazed down upon him with something akin to fear, and cautiousness. She was in the hospital wing, and she had told Poppy that she told Severus, so she knew Poppy didn't ask him to leave.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said with a voice thick with sleep.  
"I knew you wouldn't want to keep it." she said softly.  
"And what gave you that impression?" he said with disbelief. Did she actually think… her next words gave him the answer to his question.  
"You mean your not going to make me get rid of it?" she said in a voice strewn with hope.  
"Once again I ask what gave you that impression?" he said again.  
She started crying, and couldn't stop. She was pouring out her tension, and smiling at the same time. He didn't know what else to do, so he put his arm stiffly around her. That made her disolve in giggles. 


	7. The Vanilla Ice Cream & Chocolate Sauce

-1Poppy was particularly surprised when Severus came and fetched her, saying that Hermione was in perfect health, and was free to leave. Severus and Hermione both knew they could put off telling Albus no longer. They quickly stalked back to the dungeons to get changed. They both changed in their separate rooms, and when they came out, once again they were both surprised. Hermione had decided on a black draped v neck t shirt with long flowing sleeves, and a tight black skirt that went down to her ankles, but had a high slit that stopped at mid thigh. She wore black stilettos, and her hair was straight and flowing. He had donned a navy blue sweater, tight navy blue jeans, and tan boots. They both smirked at the others outfit.

"What possessed you to wear that Hermione?" Snape asked losing a battle with a smile.  
"Three things: You like me in black, I won't be able to fit in this for much longer, and I wanted to see your reaction. Why are you wearing that?"

"We seem to have the same thought process, because my three reasons are exactly the same as yours, except, I won't be able to wear this once school starts, because the children would have a heart attack, and we'd have piles of burning blue jeans. Filch would have a heart attack." he said with a smile.  
She laughed, a warm sound, and then they were off. Once again she took charge, and muttered "Laffy Taffy." and they were in the headmasters chambers.  
The look Albus gave them was one of disbelief, shock, and utter happiness. He kept looking from Hermione to Severus, and back again. Finally they sat down, and he just gaped at them.

"Headmaster?" Hermione said softly "I think wee need to tell you something."  
"Congratulations!" The headmaster said jovially.  
"You knew?" Snape said with a smirk.  
"Surely you did too Severus. Or has no one told you about the mark of soul mates?"  
'I knew that binding marks must be consummated, for them to truly bind you."  
"The mark of binding, must be consummated, but for it to truly be a mark of soul mates between elements a child must be conceived. If that happens, you are truly bound as one. This pregnancy is a miracle, and the elements view it as such. Anything that would normally harm the baby, will not. The elements have surrounded that child in a cocoon of power, and safety. This is truly wonderful news. Lemon drop?"  
Snape reached out and grabbed a lemon drop, and without looking handed it to Hermione.  
"Also, Severus, I have been thinking, and the best way to explain her sleeping arrangements to the students is to have her be your apprentice." Dumbledore said as he popped a lemon drop into his own mouth. He wasn't even looking at the pair, who now gaped at him. "Unless, you have a problem with that, Hermione?"

"No, I would love to! Unless you don't want me to?" She aimed that question at Severus.  
"No, I don't for-see a problem, but what will she do with her studies?" Severus asked.  
"With the time turner, she has done all of the grade required classes. She will have some of the classes she would have had this year, but I see no reason why she couldn't do them while you have her year in the classroom."  
"Then it's decided, of course. Now I believe Minerva must know. Her teachers will all have to be taught of the circumstances."  
"I will tell her, and I believe you may need to go to Hogsmeade, to get Hermione teaching robes. I believe you two being out of the castle while I tell Minerva would be best." Albus said with a smile.  
"Yes, headmaster, I believe she will need new robes." With that they both got up, and left. Walking out of the gates, they were on their way to Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade was beautiful, and so was Hermione. Severus was getting double takes, and he didn't even notice. He had enough self presence to stop himself from grinning like an idiot, but that was it. He couldn't stop staring at her. She really was emanating beauty. She even made Hogsmeade more beautiful. Stopping at the robes store he grabbed her arm, as she tried to walk in. "You will let me buy you these, will you not?"   
"I brought my money. I can get them." she said skeptically.   
"But I want to buy them." with pleading in his eyes she gave up with one condition.  
"If you insist on paying, then I must insist you see me try them on."

She put a do-not-notice spell on him, and ushered him to follow her inconspicuously. She was greeted by two witches, whom gave her about eight robes to try on. They were all black, because they would be changed to new colors upon checkout. Then she was led to a dressing room. With him following quickly, and reluctantly at the same time. As soon as the witch was out of the way, they followed suit into a dressing room. Hermione first stripped out of her skirt, then her shirt. She wore black silk panties, and a black bra with silk panels. Her breasts were spilling out, and he knew that it wasn't a push up bra. She needed new undergarments he realized. What they say about women when they're pregnant, that they glow, he instantaneously knew it was true. She had a protrusion of her stomach, just below her navel. At the risk of being called, caring, soft, and passionate, he reached out and placed his hand gently there. To the normal person it would not be visible, but to a potions master, a millimeter might mean life or death, so he saw what she did not. He kept his hand there for a moment, then took it away. It wasn't like him to indulge in such frivolities.

She stood still for a moment, then turned to get the first robe. He helped her into it, and it seemed as if her new mission in life was to get him to touch her stomach. The robes she tried on all seemed as if they billowed, but were form fitting. They gave her the presence of a lady, without being overly revealing. Everything he helped her do consisted of him either holding it up next to her stomach, or brushing up against it in some way, unfortunately for him, he now had a tent pole sticking out of his trousers. She noticed, and giggled, and he had the grace to look ashamed.  
"I think I'll need to cast another do not notice spell." she said in a hushed tone. He looked embarrassed, and she put a finger under the hook of his jaw, he tensed but didn't pull away. She took that as a good sign, and moved her finger forward. Leaving her index finger under his jaw, she raised her thumb, and trailed her fingers once across her lips. Then took her hand away quickly. Severus had closed his eyes, but the stiff line of his jaw had reared it's ugly head again, which said he was either out of his element, or he was uncomfortable. She hoped it wasn't the latter.

By the time he had opened his eyes she was dressed in the clothes she had come here in, and now he could see the slight bump under her clothes. It was tiny, miniscule even, but if you knew what you were looking at it was significant. It looked like she gained a pound, or something. She walked out, and was followed by Severus, she pointed him to the door nonchalantly as she spoke to the sales-witch. Then he walked out of the door, as a woman was leaving also. Then he came back in, and spoke with false severity. Claiming she was taking entirely too long, and such nonsense. He noticed that all but two of the robes stayed black. Of the two that were left, a more shapely one turned red, and a billowy one turned a dark navy. She blushed with false modesty.& she realized he played the part of frustrated husband very well. 

Walking out of the store he led the way to a store with racy lace garments in the window. Then she realized they were both going in. The first rack of things were more fetish than anything. Severus left her to her own ministrations, and wandered. Spotting a green slinky dress he stopped. He pictured Hermione in it. The front was a very low cut v neck, and had a push up bra effect. There were slits up each side, which stopped a little higher than mid thigh. It was a deep olive in color, and the fabric was a lacy silk. But it wasn't that that made him get it for her, it was the fact that even on the shelf it glowed. Just like her.

He immediately grabbed her size off the hanger, along with a matching robe, and went to the check out. He had it gift wrapped, then, performed the reducto charm on it and slipped the gift into his pocket. Then Hermione came up next to him, carrying several pair of black lingerie. She had even picked out several negligees.

"It'll match, and I need something to sleep in." was her only reply, at Severus' raised eyebrow. She handed them to the witch that manned the counter, and when she went to pull out her wallet. Severus just touched the tip of the receipt with his wand, and it vanished. She looked at the pink and black bag she was handed and then took it. 

Severus watched her as she walked out of the store on her own power, then waited for him to catch up. "I believe I need to tell you that the same deal goes for the underwear as did the robes."  
"What do you mean?" He ask genially confused.  
"You bought them, so you get to watch me try them on." She smiled at his bewildered expression, then kept on walking, not even waiting for him. Finally he regained his composure, and caught up, as she was contemplating going to London. Then she had a sudden urge for ice cream. Vanilla ice cream. With gummy bears and chocolate sauce. The thought made her mouth water. "Can I ask you for a favor Severus?" She asked in a sweet tone.  
"Yes." he said still slightly abashed from the earlier comments.  
"Can you take me to muggle London for some ice cream. I suddenly crave Vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and gummy bears." Severus made a face and held out his arm, then tensed. She hooked his arm in hers, then after a moment he relaxed, then they were at an ice cream shop where Severus was nearly getting sick just watching Hermione devour the sugary confection. He just couldn't resist the temptation and actually took a gummy bear then dipped it in the melted ice cream and chocolate. He took a bite, and almost gagged, then since curiosity had been sated just watched her as she ate.

Finally when she couldn't eat anymore she threw away her dish, and asked him if he was ready to leave. He got up with a sweep of hands and followed her back. The whole way back neither said a word, but somehow his free hand found one of hers. Severus was carrying all the packages by himself. They went past the gates and into the castle itself. Minerva met them and opened her mouth to yell when Hermione let out a quite oh my god, and made a dash for the bathrooms followed by Severus and Minerva. As soon as she got to the toilet her stomach emptied its contents.

Somewhere between it all she noticed Severus was holding her hair back, and rubbing soothing circles in between her shoulder blades. When she tried to pull her head back up she was struck with two things, another bout of nausea, and Severus pushing her head back down. "Stay like that until your sure it's actually passed." He was right, and then the waves rushed over her again, finally when the tension eased she lifted her head out of the toilet. Severus put a wet washcloth on the back of her neck as she stood up, and he curled his arm around her. It was to help her stand but it was also defensively. Which brought her back to the current situation. Minerva, looking as confused as ever. 

"Say what you will, but I must get her back to her bedchambers." her heart fell when she was once again reminded that they now had separate rooms. 

"I had a speech, a lecture, and a hundred reasons why this shouldn't happen. But, seeing this" she swayed her arm towards them "I can't say anything. Not one thing at all. You both deserve to be happy, and if this is what it takes, then… I will manage." Minerva sounded almost defeated.

"Thank you Minerva." Snape said whole-heartedly. 

"Might I suggest you carry her. She looks faint." Minerva said, the mother hen peaking her concerned head out of the nest.

With a swoop of his arms he picked her up, and carried her to his rooms. She was asleep by the time he laid her down. She stirred a little, and that reassured him that it was only sleep. He put all the packages from today in a little line on the bed. Then he conjured, another closet, and dresser, and started returning the things to their rightful size, and putting them in the appropriate spots.

After he was done he prayed to the gods to answer him a question :Why did he get this? He Hadn't been good. He had had this before and it had gone sour. Why does he a death eater get more than one chance at pure happiness, while most people didn't even get one? What kind of father would he make? He wouldn't he answered himself. He would have to end his misery for there to be happiness in Hermione's life. He would end his life, and give Hermione his fortune. That is the day Severus finally decided he was to kill himself, but it wasn't out of hatred, or misery, though self-loathing was a part, he did it out of love.


	8. The Robes & Lace

-1**Chapter 7 **

**The Robes & Lace**

Planning your own death was methodical, tedious even. You had to will everything away, then spell everything so they would curse anyone who handled them besides that person. He even left notes for Dumbledore and Hermione, explaining why he did this, and apologizing to Hermione, saying he was sorry for not being able to be there when their child was born.

He decided to pull a cowards death, and just drink a potion. That night Severus was in the middle of brewing when Hermione came in. She walked in and wafted the scent to her face, before he could stop her. Her grabbed her wrist and started checking her thrice over to make sure she wasn't harmed in anyway. "Is that the abysmal potion?" Hermione gasped. One drop could kill you, there was no telling what inhaling it could do to an embryo.

He shook his head yes. "Go see poppy now!" 

She ran out of the classroom. The potion was done. The only thing he had to do was wait for it to cool. Twenty minutes, thirty on the outside. He sat down with a quill and a piece of parchment. He began to write a letter to his unborn child. Telling them everything, how horrible he was, and the only good thing he did would be dying, and allowing Hermione, and the baby to live a normal life. One sentence stuck out on the paper. I did love your mother, no matter how much she thinks otherwise. He rolled up the parchment, placed it with all the others, and sat down next to the vial.

As soon as he put the vial to his lips, Hermione stormed in and smashed the vial, with a "quasso-potion" and he quickly moved backwards. Hermione had a new presence, although he had never seen her this angry before. Her hair blew back with the wond of her won power. He scrambled backward. Dumbledore didn't have this type of power. It actually felt as if the earth was shaking. Her presence glowed red. Her eyes were like fire. And she was storming towards him. Bring up against him water, fire, earth, and air. Air was whipping around his hair, fire was nipping painfully at his skin, earth was rumbling threatening to swallow him whole, and water was building up in the back of his throat threatening to drown him.

She flung her hand out, and with it power. A gash appeared on his cheek. Blood ran in a long red rivulet. She did it again, and another gash appeared, this time on his other cheek. She stopped about three feet away from him, and just stared at him. His jaw set tense, blood running down his pallid face. She spoke one word, but it wasn't filled with rage, it was filled with pain. "Why?" What had happened to her? What had he done to cause her this much pain? The abysmal potion, she inhaled it. Did she mean? Did she lose the baby, because of him? Him dying would not bring out this much pain in anyone, so it couldn't be that, he thought 

"What have I done?" He said in a pained voice. What had he done to their child? 

"You didn't do it, and you won't!" She said her voice gradually growing louder, wont became a yell. 

"What do you mean?" he said with utter surprise. 

"You were trying to kill yourself. You will not do that. You will not use me or this child as an excuse to kill yourself. Do you even care that it could mean this child's life?" She said still yelling. She let out a cry of incoherent rage, and looked at him. 

"I don't understand." he said shocked. He couldn't believe she had done this because he was going to do away with yet another evil in this world, himself. 

"You don't understand?!? Dumbledore told us soul-mate-bonding, seals the deal with a child, but not the conception. No, the conception is the sign to let you know that your soul mates. The child is the deal sealer. When this child is born, we will be soul mates, before then, if one of us gets hurt the child dies." She said slipping into lecture mode pretty easily. He had a sarcastic smirk on his face, and it was pissing her off again. "Why are you smirking you inconsiderate coward!" 

"I am smirking at myself. For one moment I thought you were angry at me, because you valued me. I thought that inconceivable. Then I found out that I was right with my earlier assumption that no one would give a damn. I realized it was not my life you valued, but the life of our unborn child." He said matter-of-factly. 

"You don't believe this is about you." she repeated the words, still disbelieving. "You think I would want this? You think I would want a child with no one whom I love or value as the father? No this child is screwing everything up. Disrupting my life, possibly ruining my career, and education. You think I do not value you?!? I could have more children, at a later date, and have all my dreams. But no, I want you, I love you, and I value you. You think I don't value your life? Why would you think that? You need more proof than me having this child? Fine, if you kill yourself, I will follow shortly after. I will die with you, and if the child survives your death, it sure as hell wont survive mine. I love you Severus, why can everyone else see it but you?" She started at a yell, but at the in it was a whisper. 

"I can see it and that's the problem. I do not deserve any of it. Not the love, not the child, none of it. I do not deserve anything but death." 

"If I cant make you see it then I must write my goodbyes." She swiveled around and sat on a stool. Soon parchment and ink appeared on a desk, and a quill started writing down what she was thinking. He came up behind her, and turned her gently around.

"How did you know what I was doing?" 

"I felt like I was loosing connection with the baby, and then your thoughts broke over me. When you started writing a letter to the baby, I heard every word as you put it down on paper, and then I saw you picturing things in your mind I knew I had to get to you. Don't do that to me. Don't scare me like that. If I was just another second you'd be gone."

She clung to him then, and didn't let him go. When returned the embrace in the first few seconds, he realized how deep his love for her went. He was pained by the prospect of her dying. He had never felt that level of fear, or this level of protection for someone before. He knew that he had to give her his heart, in the end. Soulmates, he knew they were soul mates, but until now he hadn't realized he'd have to love her. He already did love her, he just hadn't told her. They stood like that for a moment until he whispered down in her ear.

"I love you." he said knowing exactly what he would have to do. Even though it may be too soon.

She unburied her head from his chest and stared up at him. The look she gave him was of happiness, and skepticism. Than after looking in his eyes, hers turned only happy. She looked at him as he pried himself away, and watched him walk away. Before the afterglow faded, and before she had time to miss him, he was back. He held two packages out to her. One he had gotten in the robes store, and one he had gotten in the undergarments store. She sat down, and opened the first box, which was the one with the lingerie. The green material slithered through her fingers. She held it up against the robe. She had actually looked at this inside the store, and put it in the category marked: too damn expensive.

Then she opened the second box. It was a red dress. A slinky red dress, with silver embellishments. There were silver high heels, and a jacket. He looked at her "Go put it on, we're going out."

She quickly got changed and realized that there were slits on either side of the long skirt. It showed off her legs gloriously. The dress had a built in bra, and was totally backless, until a smidge above the base of her spine. Some form of magic kept it tight against her body, and in place. It had a silver broach, which connected the fabric at the base of her breasts. She put on the heels and did a spell to her hair to make it an elegantly twist into a half up style, and threw on the jacket. The jacket was floor lengths, and she buckled it, so he could not get the full show until later. Severus was waiting for her. His hair tied back with a black ribbon, Making his features less sharp, less angular. He was wearing dress robes. Elegant black and white. He looked like he came out of a fairytale, and she remembered on of their conversations about fairytales. As they walked out of the castle they held hands. What she chose not to remember was what she said at the end of that conversation.

"Do you trust me?" he said as the reached the outside of the gates. 

"Yes." she replied honestly. 

"Close your eyes." He said softly, as he embraced her. She obliged, and he aparated. The stomach lurching feelings didn't even disrupt his plans tonight. When he left her arms, she felt as if a part of her soul had been ripped away. 

"Open your eyes." he said.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a ballroom, a large room with honey toned floors and high tables on an upper level that out looked upon the dancing portion, a blue haze surrounded the whole thing and he held out his hand for her jacket. He gasped as she took it off. The red of the dress, looked magnificent on her skin, and she knew it. She placed her jacket in his hand, and that seemed to break the spell. He blinked and she blushed.

He held out his hand for hers, and she placed it there. Music started playing, and they got into the expected formations, then they started to move. In ballroom dance, you have to have trust in the other person or it won't work. You have to be willing to bend, just like a tree bends in the wind, because you must. Swaying from side to side, back and forth, and Severus actually maintained a smile, being patient when she made a wrong move, always bringing her to the right formation. Then he kissed her, long and lingering, and when they came up for air, he led them to one of the tables. Food had been dished, and it was exquisite. He reached across the table for her hand After grabbing it and looking in her eyes he spoke.  
"I need a beauty, and I was wondering if you would be my beauty?"

Then she remembered, the conversation about fairytales. And a particular one about Beauty and the Beast. Her last comment, before he laughed everything off was: I need a beast someone to be mean and arrogant, but try and have us fall in love. I need a beast. Will you be my beast?

"Yes, I will be your beauty."

"I need a wife, I was wondering if you'd be my wife?"


	9. The Ring & The Pictures

-1Hermione looked at him and was speechless. He took a ring out of his pocket, a simple silver band, with symbols around it. She thought about it for a moment. Would it be so terrible to have him in her bed? Wake up to him in the morning? No, it would not be so bad. He must have been discouraged by the look on her face, because he took his hand back. She reached a hand out towards his face, and felt his jaw tense. She saw the terrible walls he had put up around himself trying to rebuild. She grabbed his hand before he had snaked it all the way back.

"Yes, I will be your wife." She was shocked to hear those words come out of her own mouth, but when they did, she knew they were the right ones. He brought the silver band up to her hand, and slipped it on her ring finger. But, he wouldn't let her hand go. When the ring became warm, then hot on her hand, she tried to pull away, and was scared. Then the ring was cool again, just metal on her finger, though it felt different. When he moved his hand away she saw why. The ring on her finger was no longer a silver band, it was not a princess cut diamond wedding ring. The side stones were obsidian, her newly found favorite.

When she looked up at him he had a smile on his face. It was a nice smile. He opened her eyes on that smile, and she realized, he did love her. Her smile was one to match her heart, kind, gentle, and huge. He lifted her arm up as he stood, and led her once again down to the dance floor. This time a gentle song played, intertwined with the crashing of the waves just outside. It was then Hermione thought to ask, "Where are we Severus?"

He looked down at her, and realized he had not told her. "This is my home." Simple words, but they seemed to surprise her, she looked around, and stepped on his foot. She tried to step backwards, but stepped on her dress and she was falling, but not before Severus had wrapped his arm around her, to take the impact of the fall. They landed legs entangled and Severus cradling her upper body. Her dress had ridden up, and the tops of her thigh highs were in the open. He was straddling her left leg, and cradling her body, all while he was on his knees. He threw his head back and laughed, and as if it was contagious, she started laughing too. He rolled onto his side, and collapsed. They both laid staring up at the ceiling for a moment, then she looked at him. She saw hope in him. She saw her life in his hands, and she was comfortable with it. 

"Severus, when will the wedding be?" Hermione asked as she started toying with his collar.  
"Whenever you wish it, although, I believe it should be soon before you're… showing." he said as his hand did what it had wanted to do since he laid eyes on her this evening. He made contact with the small bump. His fingers played lightly on the skin.  
"How about Thanksgiving, we can announce it at the Halloween ball, we're having this year. I'll be almost four months gone by then."  
"With our child." He rubbed that small bump.  
"Yes, with our child." She said with a grin. "We have to tell Dumbledore."  
"Knowing him he already knows, but we still have to tell Minerva." He said turning grim.  
"I'll take Minerva, you take Dumbledore." She said practically.  
"Why?"  
"I'm more likely to survive her interrogation." She said with a smile. He grabbed a lock of her hair, and pushed it away from her face. He lifted himself off the ground, then offered her his hand. "Would you like to see the rest of our house?" 

Her face glowed as she said a simple yes, and took the offered hand. He helped her stand and the next forty five minutes was spent looking over one of the most beautiful estates Hermione had ever seen. 

"This is all yours?" Hermione said with a gasp as she overlooked on the most beautiful garden. Different herbs, were put into the far corner of it, but flowers overrode it. From roses to lilies, they could all be found in this garden. There was a fountain in the center, with paths in a star-like pattern leading up to it. The night sky was gorgeous, a full silvery moon wove them in beams of light.

"Ours. This is all our." With that he gathered her body in his to protect her from the cool night air. He had gotten rid of everything that had reminded him of his past time in the estate, but the walls had seemed haunted to him. As if there was some residual effect of the events on the walls. But, it was if her happiness, and pureness had erased these effects from the house. He had not been bothered by going into the same room that had once been his fathers torture chamber, specifically for him. He had not been bothered by being in the library where his mother had passed. He had not been bothered by being in the ballroom where his younger siblings had been…

Hermione looked at Severus with a feeling of bliss, but his face had gone slack with memory, and his eyes had returned to a haunted look. She turned in his arms, and kissed him, a tear streaming down his face. "Not tonight. Not tonight." she kept saying as she kissed his face, kissed his tears away, feeling her own slide slowly down her chilled skin. He captured her face in his hand and kissed her forehead. Then they heard a someone clearing their throat from the doorway. When they whirled around, they realized it was Minerva.

"Do you two plan to do this every time I see you together?"  
"And what is that?" Severus said embracing his lover, and resting his head on her shoulder. One hand cradling her under her breasts, and one hand protectively on her lower abdomen.  
"Show such love for each other, something that most of us can not reach." Hermione realized Minerva was jealous. She didn't want Severus, but she wanted what they had together. She wanted someone to be her night in shining armor, but apparently Minerva had also realized that not everyone gets their fairytale ending. Severus' voice cut through the air.

"What is the matter, Minerva?" 

"Nothing, I came to see how you two were faring, and I saw her comforting you. Light comforting darkness is a sight to lose your composure with." She said with a sad tone.  
"Severus, go have your talk with Albus." Hermione said turning her head a little to face him.

"I will meet you back there, as soon as you're done. I suppose Minerva would be able to apparate you back?" He turned to face Minerva until she gave him a curt nod, and then he stepped away from Hermione, a pop was the only indication he was gone.

"Would you like some tea?" Hermione said gingerly.  
"Tea would be lovely."  
With that Hermione led Minerva through the house, as if she had been there a billion times before. And led them to the tea room. She conjured a tea kettle, two cups, and the fixings Then made up a chamomile blend. Hermione handed Minerva her cup, with her left hand, Minerva's eyes widened upon seeing the band but made no mention of it. Hermione blushed when she realized what a stupid mistake she had made. 

"Well I can guess what Severus had to go talk about. I actually lied when I told you why I had come here. I found a spell that can reveal what sex the child will be, it would also put an exact replicated image of the child in a picture frame, so you can see exactly what's going on. I wanted to offer to do the spell for you and Severus. But, I thought I'd offer it to you first." 

"Are you okay with… this?" She motioned to her ring, then to the house. 

"Yes, to be honest it was not you I was worried about when I heard. Severus has had his share of devastation plus some. But Yes I am okay with this." She said with a smile. "This is what you both deserve, equals of mind, interests, and powers." 

Hermione smiled at that. "Then if you are still up to it, I'd like you to do the spell." 

"Okay lie down. I brought the necessary ointment with me. Although I do believe your dress will be a problem."

"No problem at all." Hermione said as she pointed her wand at her hip. She mumbled something, and then there was a split all the way around her. Her dress had separated into a shirt, and a skirt. Hermione laid herself down on a couch. Minerva raised Hermione's shirt a little, and rubbed what smelled like a rosemary paste on her lower abdomen. Then she placed both her hands on that spot and it grew warm. She muttered a soft spell, then there were two picture frames hovering over Minerva's head. She grabbed them both and beamed down at Hermione. "You're having twins."

Hermione was speechless for a moment then she was ecstatic. "What are the sexes?"  
"One boy, and one girl. Here are the pictures." A small tear slid out of Hermione's eye.  
"Would you mind if I made a couple of these. One set apiece for Poppy, Albus, and …myself"  
"I would be honored." Hermione said truthfully. Minerva said the spell to duplicate the pictures. Then they each went into a gift bag. The bag's were all different colored silk.  
"May I have a bag also? I want to surprise Severus."  
Minerva handed over a black silk bag, and Hermione slipped the pictures in. After cleaning up and chatting about school, Minerva was ready to go. Hermione took one last look around the tea room, and extinguished the fire. Minerva apparated them both back.

"Dumbledore was thrilled, he already knew of course." Severus said with a grin. Still in the white dress shirt, and slacks.  
"I have a surprise for you." Hermione said with a grin bearing a resemblance to the Cheshire cat's  
"And what would that be?" He said.

"Go into the bedroom and close your eyes." He quickly complied. She grabbed the box with the lingerie she had left in the sitting room, and put it on, then she grabbed the black silk bag she had put down, and walked into the bedroom. He had his eyes closed, and he was laying on the bed propped up on the pillows, in the middle. She walked up to the bed, and whispered "Open you eyes." He opened his eyes, and stared at her for a moment. His only thought was that she was ethereal, she was so beautiful. Then he realized he was being offered a package. He took the black silk offering, and pulled out two pictures. "What are these?" he said as he looked from one picture to another.  
"These are our babies, We're having twins." She said with a smile, and a blush.  
"Twins?" He said with eyebrows raised.  
"Yes, a girl and a boy."  
Tears filled his eyes and he couldn't blink. He was getting two children and a wife. It may not be fair that he was getting these things, but, he wouldn't give them up for anything in the world.


	10. The Scum &The Friend

-1Severus watched as figures, of what he know knew were his unborn children, moved in the frames. Then he conjured a bedside table, and placed the pictures on the table. He put them facing the wall, and he explained to Hermione's undoubtedly raised eyebrow.

"I don't want them seeing what mommy and daddy are going to be doing." 

"And what would that be?" She said as he turned back to her. 

"Exploring." Snape said only a fraction of a second before he grabbed her and yanked her onto the bed. It startled her, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. 

She ended laying flat on her back with Severus above her. Trailing fingers down collarbones and scraping thumbnails down breasts. The sensory input was a little too much for Hermione. She put her hand up, "It's my turn." She pushed on his shoulder, and he laid down. Somewhere in the midst of everything his clothing had left his body, while she was still fully clothed. So he laid pale, nude, and perfect, on the black silk. She straddled him, and she felt the passion that was already there, he was hard and firm against her panties. She leaned forward and kissed down his chest. Using hands teeth and fingers she explored and probed every part of his upper body, except his nipple. She leaned forward once more, and this time took one of the pink nubs into her mouth. She loved the taste of him. She realized his skin had blue undertones, not the green that she was used to. She also realized they were standing out, a lot more now. He raised his arms, and she saw what he was meaning to do. She helped him take off her lingerie gown, and she was left in her underwear. Her breasts were now free, and they were quite bigger than he remembered them. She sat above him, and as soon as he touched one of her dark nubs blue undertones to match his own sprang from her skin. Her eyes glowed like amber fire, and her hair whipped around her face. Then he saw the night sky above her, and something hard underneath him.

He was lying in his garden and the only change was Hermione was now nude, and she was crowned with a wreath of roses and lilies. Blue and black roses, and white and orange lilies. She moved above him, and she plunged him into herself. The movement brought a moan from Hermione, and Severus was brought up off the floor as if a giant hand picked his upper body up. Hermione reared off of him then plunge back down, then she started to have a rhythm He started moving with her slow pace, and he brought her, but he was not done. He brought her twice more before he let his seed spill. They came in unison, and then the night around them was obliterated by the bluish light that emanated from their bodies. They glowed as if they both swallowed stars, and they were blinded by each others lights. Finally when their magic dies down, they both ay in heaps on black silk sheets. Hermione was already half asleep, and he cuddled with her. Before he knew it he was asleep.

The next day passed as a blur with Hermione's engagement ring safely tucked away underneath her new robes. Everything was so busy, and with the revelation of twins, Hermione realized that the wedding had to be pushed up. They would tell everyone at the newly invented Halloween ball, and have the ceremony by Thanksgiving. The hardest part was that she was going to have to tell Harry, Ron, Ginny, and her parents. She decided they should be told tonight, so as soon as they were done the feast. It was twenty minutes before they got there and Severus was telling her she would be fine. All the teachers were looking at Severus like he was growing two heads, he didn't notice.

Then, a minute before everyone arrived, They all took a seat at the staff table. Her nerves were arching to the point where Madam Promfrey had given the go ahead on a double nausea potion, just to get her through the feast. As the first students arrived in the great hall three stopped and stared at her, she promised an explanation with a look, and they sat down. She understood their raised eyebrows, (if you could call them that, their eyebrows nearly jumped off of their faces) She was not only sitting at the staff table, but sitting next to the one and only hated professor Snape. She noted Ginny had gained weight over the summer, and looked very pale, Harry looked morbid, and Ron was oblivious.

The feast and sorting passed in a blur, she was announced as Snape's apprentice, and got weird looks from all houses. Sympathetic from Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, outraged from Slytherin, and confused from Gryffindor. Snape did the unthinkable then, yelled at his own house.

"I want you to give the same respect to her as you do to me. In fact she will even have discipline privileges against you. Anything that say, and or do to disrespect my apprentice will go directly through her to me." 

Albus had to put a hand on Severus' shoulder to get him to stop, then Severus' face went back into the cynical mask he used and he was led back to the table. As soon as he sat down she put her hand on his leg underneath the table but kept her eyes averted. She knew she would be seen using that gesture, but she would be seen if she blatantly looked at him. The feast was concluded, and she caught her friends right before they walked out the door. 

"Can I talk to you?" 

"We were going to just wait for you in the common room, but yeah, where do you want

to go?" 

"My chambers. Meet me there in an hour and a half?" 

"You know we will. Where exactly are 'Your Chambers' Hermione?" 

"Snape's chambers, I have my own room there." She said quickly. They nodded in agreement and split up Hermione going downstairs, Harry, Ron, and Ginny going up.

Hermione was stopped by a group of Slytherins right outside the entrance to her chambers.  
"Snape thinks we're going to have a mud blood as a teacher. We'll show you respect alright." They hurried her into their common room, and upstairs to the prefect area. Malfoy was sneering at her, and dismissed the other slytherins with a few words and a wave. "They can have you when I'm done." He said as she was scrambling backward. He muttered a spell, and ropes bound her wrists.

"Apparently, mud blood, I must have overlooked something with you. But, if you're good enough for Severus Snape, you're good enough for me." he said as he got closer, but saw the great displeasure in his face. He seemed to notice what she was doing, scanning him for emotions, and licked the side of her neck. Her wrists were bound and were not able to move. He ripped open her robes, and saw the tattoo. Her power flared, but was not enough to dissuade him. She had taken a potion to limit her powers, being pregnant had not helped her control. He dug his elbow into her stomach as he leaned on her, and a searing pain went through her body. Her breasts sprung free as he ripped the fabric of her bra. Her veins glowed blue, and she was at her desperation point as Draco with an irrationally disgusted face had managed to get down to her panties, and was about to rip them off as Severus stormed in.

He flew on him, Tackling him and rolling them off of her. He had enough sense to release her wrists but that was all. He beat Malfoy. Punches, kicks, slashes, hexes. It never seemed to be enough. When Hermione got her robes closed, she looked over, and saw Severus beating Malfoy like there was a time limit. When Severus pointed his wand at him, and muttered Avada Ke… He only got that far, as Hermione had muttered Expelliarmus. 

She ran over to him, as he tried to pick up his wand. "He's not worth it. I know. But he's scum, he's not worth an Azkaban sentence." She then realized her three friends were standing in the doorway. Harry muttered, "Come get us when you're done." Then they were gone, he looked angry, even his walk had an outraged lilt to it.. Severus picked Malfoy up by the collar, and Hermione led the way to Dumbledore's, office. Snape threw Malfoy down as soon as then entered the doors. Minerva and Albus just stared at them.

"He tried to rape a student... A faculty member." His nostrils were flaring and his eyes held such hatred. 

"Dare I ask who?" Albus said grim. 

"My… Miss Granger." he had almost said fiancé.

It was then that Hermione stepped into the room from the shadows. Snape was covered in blood as was Malfoy, but it was Hermione that was bleeding fresh.. She had blood streaming down her thighs, and she was quickly paling, she was hoping she had gotten cut, slashed even, she didn't want to loose the babies. Minerva saw a drop of blood hit her shoe, and she knew Hermione did not want to worry Severus. 

"I'm taking her to Madam Promfrey. Severus you stay here. Albus, deal with this." She said in a hiss, as she rushed over to Hermione, and drug her out of the headmasters office. She grabbed two small items out of her pockets as soon as she left the office, and made them bigger. Then she breathed a sigh of relief. She handed the two items to Hermione.

"They're both fine." She said. Hermione looked at the pictures, and there sat wriggling in their frames, the pictures of her children. Hermione let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Then they walked together to the hospital wing.

"This level of physical exertion would have caused you to miscarry alone. You were injured directly on that spot, and you were bleeding, but it stopped. The babies are moving around merrily, like nothings happened. Someone is looking out for you my dear. But, you must take it easy over the next few days. You may continue to take double your regular dose of nausea potion, I don't want you using your stomach muscles too much. No lifting, at all, and rest as much as possible. Sit down during lessons et cetera."  
"I will, thank you. I'm going down to the dungeons, may I use your floo?"  
"Yes."

Hermione flooed down to the dungeons, then sat down on a couch. She realized a coin was there from her year in the D.A. She scrambled the numbers hoping that they were not asleep, and after about three moments she heard a knock at the door, then Harry's voice, talking to Ginny. She disarmed the wards, and they came inside. She was sitting in the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table with a pillow. She knew she looked pale, and she didn't care.

"Are you alright?" Ron finally said.  
"Yes." she said, and even to herself she sounded exhausted.  
"We saw what happened. When Severus went in there we were trying to get in. We saw what was happening. The door was bewitched to show everything in it as if it were made of glass though we couldn't get through." Ron's and Harry's eyes both blazed like you put fire behind it. Ginny looked psychotic.  
"We wanted to kill him." Ginny said, and her voice was thick with rage.  
"Severus almost did."  
"Severus?"  
"I have to tell you guys something." Hermione said looking down.  
"Does it have anything to do with the ring on that necklace?" She'd forgotten she had changed into the green nightgown, and robe Severus had given her. It had a low neckline, and you could see the chain.  
"Yes I'm getting married." She said still looking down.  
"To whom?" Their faces all changed from anger to confusion. She didn't want to tell them, but she knew she had to.  
"To Severus." she whispered. Ginny's face went soft, Harry's face went blank, but Ron's face went back to anger. Then he stormed out of the room.  
"I'm your friend, I don't have to approve, but I'll be there." Harry said.  
"That's all I can ask. I'm actually surprised you didn't storm off like Ron."  
"Don't worry about him, he'll come around, he's had a crush on you forever. And, you know what, I might have stormed off if I hadn't seen what happened in Malfoy's room."  
"What do you mean?" Hermione said with genuine confusion.  
"I mean I've never seen Snape that angry, he practically killed Malfoy because of what he did to you. Even with that I would have beat him up, but he went off the handle. Malfoy didn't hurt you, he was about to. But you left without a scratch, and Snape was about to use a killing curse on him. Not that it wasn't totally justified but…"  
"Well, there's more… I'm pregnant."  
That left Harry shocked, but Ginny's reaction was a puzzling one. She actually buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Harry put an arm around her, and Hermione raised her eyebrow.  
"I'm pregnant, or I was. I got on the train and I started bleeding." Ginny said almost incoherent through her tears.  
"I'm sorry Ginny. Are you sure you lost it? I mean I was bleeding and I didn't lose them. Hold on… Come here." Ginny went over to Hermione hope flickering under her surface. Hermione conjured paste that Minerva had given her after she used it on Hermione. She used it on Ginny, and performed the same spell Minerva had used. A picture of a wriggling baby about five weeks older than her own, with a heartbeat that was slowly fading.

She looked at Harry, "Go get Severus. Now!" She said, her maternal instincts flushing the emotion out of her voice. She propped Ginny's feet up on the coffee table and then got up, and got out a cauldron. Severus and Harry ran into the room. "I need you to brew an anti-abortion potion right now. It's not for me it's for her." Severus looked at Ginny, then nodded. Harry went back to Ginny, as Severus and Hermione went into the lab and started brewing. Snape quickly took everything from Hermione and made her sit. His only explanation was "I talked to Poppy." The whole potion was done in twenty minutes. Then ten minutes to cool, Hermione clutched the picture in her hand, and she was staring at it. The heartbeat was thread-y, but it was still there. Snape ran into the other room with the potion, and Hermione wasn't far behind him. She watched as Ginny gulped down all the potion, and as the heartbeat got stronger, and the thing was freely moving.  
"Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes." They said in unison.  
"It's a boy." Hermione said as she handed them the frame. They both looked at it with absolute happiness and Ginny began to cry again.  
"I'm sorry, it's these stupid hormones."  
"My backs killing me."  
"Is this our time to chime in about the hormones? Ginny's have been murder, trying to keep them under wraps when at her mothers house. Muggles should find a way to bottle hormones and put them in their furnaces. She ran from cold to hot in two seconds flat." Ginny glared but then realized as Snape laughed, that they were bonding. Hermione just sat there with her mouth agape.

"Hermione, what are you having?" Harry said after a moment.  
"Both, we're having twins." She smiled.  
"Oh Snape, I pity you. Later in the pregnancy, she'll be a riot."  
Snape laughed. "You mean it gets worse? " He twisted his face into mock horror. Then said, "Actually the only thing that's been bad is her 'morning sickness' as muggles call it. But, even that has been tolerable for me."  
"You're lucky then, Ginny threw up on her dad, and then yelled at him about it. While it was funny, it almost outed us right there."  
Snape laughed again, and Hermione realized neither of them were 'faking' it. Snapes voice brought Hermione out of her trance. "Would you mind if I stole Harry away for a little while?"   
"Not at all." Ginny said with a flourish of hands.

The next moment they were gone, after Severus gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Are you two going to get married?"  
"Yes, as soon as I start showing. We're going to pick out a ring next week. I wanted to ask you if you knew of the sensitivity charm?"  
"No, what's that?" Hermione said scrunching up her face.  
"It lets you feel the baby."  
"No I haven't heard of it."  
"Here, give me your hand, Sensitivilus. Now put it to your stomach." Hermione did as she was told, and she felt the most amazing fluttering sensations.  
"It wears off in twenty four hours." Ginny said.

"Thank you." Hermione said blinking back tears. "Now this is hormones. Have you noticed, Severus and Harry are actually getting along?"

"Yeah, I thought that was weird too, but you two saved our baby. Our family, and Harry hasn't ever had one. That gained Snape a lot of respect. Harry wanted this child. I wanted a baby with him, but not right now. Not while I'm still in school. I mean I am officially considered an adult, but this is my last year." At Hermione's raised eyebrow. "I used a time turner over the summer, and completed a grade year. So that when Harry leaves, I will also."  
"Wow, Ginny, congratulations. I'm hungry." she started to giggle.  
"That was really random, but I'm hungry too. What do you want?"  
"I want mashed potatoes, and chicken, and Jello."  
"Yeah that sounds good." Hermione clapped and a house elf appeared. She ordered what they wanted and a couple minutes later the food had been served. On their laps of course, and they ate.

Severus had asked Harry a favor, and he readily accepted. Then Harry broke down, it was odd. Severus was doing this for Hermione, but, he found he genuinely enjoyed having someone to make jokes with. He would keep this up, for Hermione of course. When they arrived back Ginny was asleep on the first sofa, and Hermione was gazing into the fire. She blinked at them.

"You've been gone a long time." Hermione informed them voice thick with tiredness.  
"We had much to discuss. Harry, I think you and your little lamb may sleep in my extra bedchambers tonight. She needs to keep off her feet as much as possible. Hermione and I are going to retire."  
"Sir… I don't want to ask this, but… Would you be able to carry her? I can't and I don't think it wise to use magic on her right now." without a word Severus went over to Ginny and picked her up. He brought her to the extra bedroom, and laid her down on the bed. Harry said a quick "Thank you" then he was gone also. Hermione was still on the couch, and startled a little bit as Severus picked her up. He kissed her forehead, and brought her to their bedroom. He showered and dressed. When he came back Hermione was still awake, though barely. When he snuggled up against her she grabbed his hand and her wand. She did something and then placed his hand on her stomach. He felt feather light sensations and sat for a moment in awe. Then he noticed Hermione's breathing had changed. He fell asleep never removing his hand from her stomach, still feeling the movements.


	11. The Ball & The Murmurs

-1**A/N: I have officially decided to post five now, but I expect reviews. If I get reviews for each chapter, I will post the other five on Monday. I am skimming them as I'm posting them, but if I miss things then… don't kill me I will fix them. **

I don't own any of the characters, the setting nope.

The next two months passed in a flourish for Hermione if she wasn't teaching she was eating or sleeping. She was forbidden to teach Malfoys class, so she stayed in her room, and took naps. The twins made her constantly tired, and it was a struggle to close her robes. She was already showing. She actually had to start using some of Snapes things. This weekend she would go shopping for more clothes. The Halloween ball was only a day away. One day until she could actually tell everyone she was pregnant, and she was engaged to be married. Severus had not been called to a death eater meeting at all this school year, but he told her it was normal. He usually got two to three months to get established in the school to the first years, then he was forced to report.

That night Snape and Hermione were intertwined, when Harry and Ginny came in. Ginny looked pained. Sweat matted her hair, and a gash decorated her breasts.

"What happened?"

"Someone decided it would be funny to blow up a glass cauldron. I didn't want to take her to Madam Promfrey/"

"Harry go get oblivion root, from the herbology lab." Hermione said.

Harry bolted from the room. Snape looked at Hermione. "To get him out of the room. Are you having contractions?" Ginny nodded her head.

"I was…" She took a deep breath, and held it then continued "Hit with a muscle contracting spell from Malfoy, he's back. I blew up the cauldron when a contraction hit me."

Snape left the room and returned with a vial. He handed it over to Ginny, and she drank it. "You're staying here. I'm taking you to a bed." He said and she nodded. He swooped her up in his arms and took her to the extra bedchambers. He gently placed her on the bed, and elevated her legs. He got his first aid tray from the medicine cabinet, and walked back into the rooms. Hermione was sitting next to Ginny, he sat down on the other side of her.

Harry bolted into the room as Severus was undressing Ginny's top half. He saw all the blood and paled. Severus realized that the glass went further down, and took of her shirt totally. Glass fragments lodged themselves in cuts going from mid breast to navel. He used his wand and said spells, he removed the fragments one by one. Then he handed a cream to Harry. "I am not touching your lady there. Rub that on the cuts generously and she is not to leave this room." Harry nodded his agreement and started rubbing the ointment on her wounds

"Malfoy's back?" Hermione said to Snape, as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I don't think Ms. Weasley's complicated voyage is accidental. I think Voldemort knows she will be bearing Potter's child. They must stay here, in our chambers." He looked at Hermione.

"You'd have more of a problem with this than I'd have."

"Then it's decided I will tell them you must go rest." She smirked, and then followed his orders.

The next thing Hermione knew it was morning, and an enthusiastic Ginny was in her bed.

"We get to go to the market today!" Was Ginny's upbeat remark.

Hermione held back a sarcastic remark, and got out of bed.

As they headed won the streets of Hogsmeade, people stared but Hermione was used to it. Ginny however was discouraged. They went to stores, quickly and left Hogsmeade as soon as possible.

When they got back they both got ready for the Halloween Ball. It turns out with recent events Harry and Ginny decided to tell everyone early too. Hermione dressed in a silk black dress-robe that fit tight over her breasts and had loose gatherings of material over her stomach. She walked in low black heels, and even her eye make up was black. Her hair hung in loose curls that cascaded down her back. Ginny was in olive. Her dress was held up by a gold chain that attached to either side. It had a large broach in the middle of her breasts, and it was tight, but also had a loose fold of material down the middle. She walked in gold flats. They looked good, and when they walked down the stairs and into the hallway right before the great hall people stared. The murmurs got worse as they got closer, and their lies became more obvious. They were at their worst as Hermione took her left hand which had her wedding ring on it, and hooked it in Severus' arm. They walked into the great hall followed by the students and Hermione and Severus were the first one's to dance. Slow steps slow song they had everything planned even what Severus would tell Voldemort. Hermione found out that Ginny was pregnant while he was gone, and she told him. He was going to say he devised a plan to keep Ginny, and Harry close by trapping Hermione. He did that by planting an ovulation potion in her tea, and seduced her. Trapping her, because she loved her schoolwork more than she loved being single. And pregnant women were not allowed at Hogwarts unless they were engaged.

They danced close, and when the song ended. They kissed, it was meant to be a quick brush of lips, but it turned passionate, and people gasped. Dumbledore announced the marriage and birth announcements and some people choked, but it was Malfoy that looked outraged. Then the engaged couples were asked to dance, and they did twirling around the dance floor. They both ended with a kiss, and this time it was chaste. Ron looked green, but had been holding out through tonight.

Minerva flipped open a locket for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last five minutes, then she called over Severus. She explained something Hermione couldn't make out. He ran over to her cape billowing, and scooped her up. He carried her like a baby, and sat her down at the staff table next to Minerva.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Severus had not seen Hermione since she had left this morning and he longed for her, but was angry that he was so weak. He had never longed for anyone, that was weak, and as a Snape he couldn't afford to be weak. But yet as she came down the steps he could think of nothing but bringing her back down to the bedchambers to ravish her. She had her hair down, but her curls had been tamed and darkened, now they were dark brown waves, and curls down to her mid back. They black dress she had picked out clung to her breasts but had a loose effect on her stomach. Her makeup had been done tastefully done. Her eyes a smoky black with black lashes, and striking black eyeliner. With a red tint to her lips, she looked paler now, because there were blue highlights to her skin.

As she walked down the stairs she took his breath away, but she didn't even realize. She did exactly what they had planned, flaunting her ring by taking his arm with her left hand. He was glad he was wearing tight black slacks this time. He had done away with his neck cloth and actually wore normal dress robes. His own an almost exact replica for Harry's. But, knowing Hermione she didn't even notice, she was always getting lost in the depths of his eyes. They danced, and Severus realized they had been the topic of conversation for quite some time. Dumbledore finally made the announcements, and he realized that he was going to have to deal with Lucius and Draco, at least one more time.

They took their dance and moved exactly as he had taught her to move. Minerva ushered him over.

"You need to get her off her feet, this baby hasn't moved in quite a while, and I'm worried…"

He didn't even wait for Minerva to finish talking in her hushed tones before he went over and picked her up. He placed her on a chair, next to Minerva, whom he knew would shackle her before letting her get up. Minerva did a comfort spell, which shifted the babies to allow Hermione to obviously 'be more comfortable' but, apparently she was hoping to move them to stop whatever had been happening to the one child. As he patrolled the room he kept glancing at Minerva whom was making hurried glances into her lap. Finally, her expression changed to a happy one. She looked at him and she nodded, he blew out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and continued to patrol the room. Soon Ginny joined Minerva and Hermione at the staff table.

They talked and laughed until Ginny started yawning. Then Minerva called over both Harry, and Severus and ordered them to take their fiance's to their room so they could rest. Harry, and Severus both escorted their ladies down to the dungeons. Ginny rapidly getting more tired. Hermione seemed particularly exuberant. She jumped on him as soon as they were in the comfort of their room. Apparently her sex drive was one of those whom changed for the better as opposed to the ones whom diminished. After a long night Hermione was the one laying awake. She kept having visions were Severus died, and before she knew it it was four o'clock, and sleep finally swept over her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Being four months pregnant with twins had finally taken over Hermione mind body and soul, Severus noticed the next day at breakfast. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was struggling to sit upright in her chair. "I was thinking Hermione. I think we should make Minerva one of the god parents. What do you think?" Severus said while reaching for more coffee.

"I was actually thinking the same, although, Minerva and Dumbledore would be a pair. But, it's customary for wizarding families with twins to have two sets of godparents. Whom would you suggest?" Hermione said, obviously worn out.

"I was actually thinking Harry and Ginny." He said never removing his eyes from his paper.

"That would be wonderful. Oh my god, Severus your mark." at the mention of it he looked down, and sure enough it was darker and more active.

"Go to Dumbledore. Don't worry, I'll be fine, we have everything planned out.

The trip to Dumbledore's office was a long one, what if the scenario's from last night actually played themselves out. Her eyes filled with tears. She got to the stairwell, and Minerva was there along with Ginny, and Harry. Ginny hugged Hermione and then realized what must have happened. They all went back up to the headmasters office, and while he attempted to make polite banter, Hermione sat utterly rigid waiting for Severus to come back, something didn't feel right.


	12. The Reptillian Man & The Plan

-1Severus apparated, and he wound up in a field. The only people in front of him were Voldemort, with an expression he couldn't figure out, Lucius, looking pissed, and Bellatrix, looking, well… psychotic.

"What have you done Severus? Switched sides?" Voldemort hissed.

"I've done no such thing. I have given up my freedom for you."

"Getting married, to a mud blood, none the less. I thought that was beneath even you. And procreating, tsk tsk." Lucius sneered.

"Enough Lucius!"

"How did you do this for me?" Voldemort stared at Severus. His eyes boring holes into Severus.

"I gave the mud blood ovulation potion when I realized the Weasley girl was pregnant with Potter's child. I knew she'd rather get married then leave Hogwarts, that's what I planned on. Now I must put up a loving, and caring front. Do you know how much that sickens me? I have to lie with what amounts to be lower than a dog. Me, a Snape. I have to even pretend I love her. I did it for you, I'm still doing it for you. I thought you'd be pleased." Severus lied through his teeth, then got on one knee, and began kissing the dark lords hem line. Then looked at the dark lord.

"And what of the Malfoy brat, why did you harm him?" Severus saw Lucius tense at the mention of his son.

"He almost spoiled my plan. He dug his elbow into her stomach. If the children are lost, then so is our connection to Potter's child." Severus watched what amounted to Voldemort's reasoning flicker across the reptilian face.

"Yes. Lucius, your son is not to touch this girl. She is too valuable. Also tell your son to stop jinxing the Weasley girl. I have a feeling it would leave Potter more vulnerable if we were to take his child." Voldemort said, then he and Bellatrix apparated, leaving Lucius, and Severus alone.

Lucius sneered at Severus' still kneeling form. "On your knees, like a slave, that's where you belong." With that he apparated. What he did not know was that the dark lord did not buy his story as much as Severus thought he did. He apparated to the Hogwarts grounds, and was glad he was still whole. He wanted desperately to wrap himself around Hermione, but he knew he would need to change and shower first. When he got up to the gates he was tackled by Hermione, she locked him in a hug. She had tears on her face. Maybe he would get his fairytale ending, if only for tonight. He also knew he had to find something to speed up the pregnancy. While Hermione was considered weak while pregnant, she was also dispensable as soon as Ginny had her child.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that night he crept out of the bedroom, to look for something to ease his troubles. He had to find something to speed up the pregnancy. Ginny was in the sitting room, and he hid in the shadows. She was talking to her belly. He realized then that he couldn't only speed up Hermione's pregnancy. He let a single tear escape him, up until that moment he had pictured Ginny's child as expendable. He realized that he couldn't in good conscience let Voldemort take that child.

He tried to blame it on Hermione. She would take their children away from him, if she ever found out. But, he knew that it was because where about six months ago he had a black hole for a heart and the personality of a shrew, he actually had a heart, and a decent personality now, for whom he let see it. He pinned himself weak for caring, he thought Hermione made him weak, when in all actuality, she made him strong, he made him whole again. He wasn't walking around as an empty shell anymore. Ginny ushered him in, and it was in that moment he realized that he had taken a step towards her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't sleep." Ginny murmured.

"Don't make excuses for not being able to put yourself in a dismal state." Severus gritted out.

"Sit down. You've just reverted into your 'Snape-the-bastard' persona, what's wrong?" Her green eyes held concern, and it just reinforced the fact that he would not be able to do it. He also realized he had become what amounted to friends with Ginny and Harry. You didn't do that to friends, that would make him as low as Pettigrew.

"I'm sorry." Snape said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, and flopped himself onto the couch. "I was just thinking about the meeting today. It made Hermione dispensable after you've had your child. Also, now this is trivial, I wish I could make this the wedding of her dreams, as opposed to a simple ceremony. I don't plan for her to get married again. If she's only going to do it once, it seems like it should be what she wanted." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He couldn't believe that he had just said exactly what he was thinking to somebody.

She smiled at him. "Well, that I can do something about. My mother has a spell and a recipe for a potion that was passed down onto her. She didn't use it, but, some people are very uncomfortable when pregnant with twins, and they want to just skip to having them in the end. I believe it only works after your fifth or sixth month. I doubt he's coming before Hermione is six months pregnant." she patted her stomach. "Also, I can help with the wedding part too. She's told me what she wanted. I'll help you plan it if you want" Ginny again smiled, Severus felt horrible.

"Are you aware, that Voldemort, wants to take your child. How can you be happy?" He said through clenched teeth. She didn't even startle, or look surprised.

"Honestly, I figured as much. I figured he would spend about two months trying to get rid of it. Then he would realize that it would be more distressing if he took it. Knowing that he has my child, yeah. That would definitely affect my fighting, but it would be a help, not a hindrance. What Voldemort never understood was love. Having someone you love taken from you is a hell of a way to turn psychotic. You'll tear down doors, stand on the bodies you murdered, just to get them back. If you can't get them back rage will take over, and eventually you'll win." Ginny looked at Severus, he had what amounted to be a smirk on his face. "What?" she added.

"Nothing, you just reminded me you're not just another pretty face." he made an inarticulate noise, then he settled down, and started the wedding plans. Hermione had been holding a lot out on him. Apparently she picked everything she did because of a lack of cost. She was in for a big surprise.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione woke up to find Severus asleep in the sitting room, and Ginny drinking tea. As soon as she came into view Ginny grabbed a bunch of papers off of the coffee table. She hid them from view, and Hermione was still too asleep to care. She went over to the tray and grabbed a cup of tea and a biscuit, and came to the couch next to Severus. She put the biscuit down on the table, and shook his shoulder. He woke up with a jolt, sloshing the tea in it's mug. He looked at her and smiled. He had a little over three weeks to plan the wedding, and he was going to use them. First he had to find the place, then he would have to find a dress, get the flowers, the cake, the bridesmaid dresses. He would have Harry stand with him, along with Remus, and Ron. She would have Ginny, Minerva, and Miss. Weasley with her. You found out quickly whom you're friends were when you popped up a pregnant teenager. Minerva and Molly had been everything one could have hoped. Albus would be performing the ceremony, he had thought about calling the corners, but that was not her fantasy, so he left it unsaid. Also with calling the corners, some witches have gone into premature labor, that would be bad.

Last night had taught him a lot. How much and for whom he cared, and he was happy with his choices. He realized the people who he would subject to things he wouldn't have thought twice about before, were slim to none now. He also realized he enjoyed Ginny's company. Then a realization hit him, he was calling them by their first names. He did have two persona's: Snape-the-bastard, and Snape-the-human-being. He was using the latter more and more often, and he actually enjoyed doing it. He kissed Hermione on the forehead, and got up, then headed to the shower, and was out the door, he had to see Minerva before classes.

He smiled on his way back from Minerva's quarters. He had gotten what he had come there for plus more. He had a place, the name of a florist and a witch-designer, and her approval of the position of bridesmaid. He also got an accomplice, she would help him plan. He headed to his dungeons and just remembered to put on his usual scowl. He greeted Hermione as he would anyone else, then remembered he could be a bit more in the open now, and actually cracked a smile at her. People gasped, and someone spilled a potion. Hermione went to clean it up, and he got in her way. "You don't know what they spilled." was his explanation as he cleaned it. The rest of the week went smoothly, except for weird glances from Hermione. He had actually planned something, that put a time crunch on everyone, so he had spent a long time away from her. She cornered him that night in the bedroom.

"Who are you seeing?"

"What are you talking about?" Severus finally said genially confused.

"Who's the other woman?" Hermione raged.

"There is no other woman. I have been busy, but, That doesn't mean there's another woman."

"I can understand why you don't find me attractive anymore, but…" she sniffed. He walked over to her, damn hormones. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Where did you come up with that idea, I love you. I love every part of you. I love seeing you pregnant. You engulf my mind in your scent, taste, touch, and picture. I constantly look at you. I want you so badly it hurts sometimes. I managed to become a person again with you. You honestly think I'd let that go?" He kissed her neck. She smiled, then cried. Big thick tears.

He didn't have much time for what he planned, three days exactly. But he decided to take the time, to show her he loved her. He slipped of her robes, leaving her in her bra and underwear. She had switched to a different type of underwear, it went over her hips but scooped below her stomach. The black material framed her body. Her pregnant stomach beautifully swollen, the skin deliciously tight. He slipped the bra off first, and played with her breasts. Each time he saw them they seemed to grow bigger. They were now more than he could cup with each hand, fingers outstretched he kneaded them lightly, then massaged her sides. Moving to her hips he massaged them slightly. Then finally her mound he probed and massaged, he knew her body. He touched exactly the parts he knew would bring her pleasure. Finally when she was wet enough, he flipped her over, and took her from behind. Slow luxurious strokes over that spot.

He brought her screaming, glad for once he remembered to put a silencing charm around the room.

He came moments later, when he brought her again. Watching her sleep was pleasant, but he had to get a move on.

Three days later Hermione was brought to a beautiful estate on the shore. She was being taken to look at it with Ginny. Harry was going to buy it. A house elf delivered lunch, and all of a sudden she got tired, and passed out. When she woke up she was blindfolded. Her outfit was gone, and she could tell she was in a dress. Someone's hand found hers, and she could tell it was her mother's. She blinked back tears, and went to remove the blindfold. Her mother smacked her hand away.

"I already know it's you mom. It's not a surprise." Hermione said.

"This isn't the surprise. I'm going to take you off the bed, and you're going to walk okay?" was her mother's only response. Her mother's hand led her off of the bed, and out somewhere. "Now take it off."

Hermione took off the blindfold, and had to blink back tears. She was on a stone step, gazing out at the ocean, wearing her dream wedding dress. It had a bustier effect on her breasts, and flowing sleeves, two folds of thin fabric came to meet right under her breasts but flowed out afterward. There was a silver clasp at each shoulder. The clasp was in the shape of a snake, and had onyx embellishments.

She was handed a bouquet of two dozen white roses, two red, and one black. This was exactly what she told Ginny she wanted. She turned to find Ginny, in the wedding dress she had picked out of a magazine. The red dress flowed in the cool sea breeze. It was silk, with a black rose pinned in her hair, she looked gorgeous. She held a mirror out to Hermione, and Hermione checked all of herself. This was exactly her fantasy. Ginny led her to the back of the seating area. Everyone she wanted there was there. Her family, her friends, some she considered both. Snape looked at her, and he smiled, a sweet smile. He was dressed un exactly what she had hoped for. A black tux with a red tie. Music started from nowhere, Molly and Minvera both filed down the aisle, both wearing her bridesmaids gowns. Then Ginny went.

Her father met up with her, kissed her, and raised a veil she hadn't even realized she was wearing. He walked her down the aisle, and kissed her on the cheek. Then went to his seat. Ginny took her bouquet, and the ceremony began. She wasn't able to stop the tears. She knew her parents would have to be obliviated, before they left, just to take them out of harms way, but she refused to think of it now. She put a hand on her stomach, until they had to hold hands and exchange vows. Severus said his vows, and she realized the vows she had written were at Hogwarts. He handed her an index card, and she beamed up at him. Then she read her vows. They were announced as husband and wife then they apparated to the hall. The hall was better than she could imagine, except for one thing. Lucius was there, but he wasn't alone.


	13. The Look Of Death & the Kiss of Life

-1Lucius stood actually smiling next to Voldemort. Lucius wore traditional death eater garb, and Voldemort a plain back robe. Him just being in it gave it a sinister quality. Severus wrapped himself around her protectively.

"Please master, let me do it." Lucius actually sounded giddy.

"Very well then." was all the encouragement Lucius needed. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lucius said while pointing his wand. The spell almost missed, but didn't, it hit Severus squarely on the arm that was wrapped protectively around his wife. He fell away, like tide rearing back, although he did not get up again. Hermione stood there, and an instantaneous knowledge flooded over her. Severus was dead. Severus was dead, and they did it. She called the corners. Her eyes flamed, where they were not leaking. Her body glowed, and pulsed to the rhythm of her magic. Different colored lights played upon her skin. Being with Severus had helped her control, it limited her use of her other powers, only water went without a barrier. But how do you stop fire from burning, water from running, air from flowing, earth from turning? Answer: you didn't. All of her powers built up inside her, until she thought she would burst. Then her magic thrust outward, and hit her target. Elemental magic was a primal thing, it would be angry at the person that did you wrong.

Air swept up Lucius, he made a gurgling noise as if he was drowning. Then he was engulfed by flames. When all that was left was a pile of ashes, the floor broke. A gaping hole was in the middle of the floor, and Lucius' remains simply dropped. Voldemort stood in horror then vanished. Hermione gripped her stomach. A contraction ripped through her. She screamed her frustrations to the gods. Then she broke down. She walked stiffly over to Severus, and sat down beside him. Cradling his lifeless body, she clenched as another contraction hit, then people started arriving. Harry, and Ginny first, then Albus and Minerva. She bent her body over him, and sobbed.

It took all four of them to remove her from his body. Somewhere in the midst of everything Poppy came and brought her a potion, and it worked. Hope sprung forth in Hermione. If Severus was truly dead, then it shouldn't have worked. She ripped through the grasps of four people and ran toward Severus. She started undressing him, then put her lips to the binding mark on his chest. When that didn't work, she summoned a blade, and cut her lip. She pressed it to Severus, and knowledge flooded over her. She had to kiss him, and she did. The kiss of life. He inhaled sharply and looked around madly, Hermione's tears started falling anew, as he held her so tight it felt like he was trying to come through the other side.

Dumbledore walked upon them slowly, and separated them. He informed both that both of them were in delicate conditions right now. Severus stood, and soon they were back in his chambers, with plans to have the reception and honeymoon start tomorrow. Hermione was sleeping but Harry and Ginny sat in his sitting room with him. Discussing what had happened. The most he could gather was that Hermione had called the corners, and her powers had killed Lucius, Voldemort left, and she went into labor. He knew that Voldemort would want Hermione now. He kept glancing at the pictures of his unborn children, moving about happily. What Voldemort does not possess he wants to control. That was what was scaring Severus the most. He knew what it was like to be with Voldemort. A pregnant woman would not survive that, but she wouldn't let him go until she had fallen asleep, even then he had to gently pry her hands away. She was scared for him.

He realized Harry was saying something urgently. Then he came over to him, grasped his forearm, and shoved it in front of his face. There was nothing there, and at first it didn't register. It was exactly like anyone else's… His dark mark was gone. Bitter laughter poured out of his mouth. He got up and started smashing things, anything he could get his hands on was demolished until he came to the pictures. There were only three pictures. One of Hermione, and the other two of the twins. He dropped to the floor, and tears started flowing. One by one they bypassed his barriers, and eventually he let them flow.

When Ginny came over to him, and touched his arm, he didn't pull back. She asked him, "Aside from the obvious, what's wrong?"

"A year ago today, I told Dumbledore I would give anything to be out from under Voldemort. I am finally out from under him, have twins on the way, a beautiful wife, and they are in danger. I thought a minute ago, I'd give anything to save her. Even if it meant going back under Voldemort. She's changed me, and he wants her, and I can't do anything about it."

She embraced him in a hug, and it was the weirdest thing. He actually pulled comfort from the woman. It made him feel better, and he didn't stiffen. He enjoyed the hug, and pulled back. He looked to Harry to see if he was jealous, and he wasn't. It made it even weirder that they did it so naturally. He turned to Ginny, and looked at her with gratitude.

"You can do something about it, make the potion. It takes two weeks to brew, and by the time it's brewed she'll be far enough along to take it. You'll do everything in your power to stop it. So will we. I was actually thinking, maybe you could make enough for me too. That way no one looses. I can have my mom take the baby, and act like I'm still pregnant."

He beamed up at her. "That's a plan worthy of a Slytherin." she just blushed. "I would be honored to make the potion for you." he added, then she handed over a piece of parchment, and he got up. Then he patted Harry on the arm, half heartedly, and walked into his lab.

He read and reread the parchment making sure he measured out the precise amount for two potions, no more no less. He put all of the ingredients into a cauldron, and set the flame to very low. It would have to simmer for a fortnight. He had some play around time. He thought about it. He had survived the killing curse. But, it wasn't him who held the power. He knew he would have died if he had not wrapped his arms around her. He had stole her power, he didn't want to do that. To survive, she had to have it all.

She had absorbed most of the killing curse, and then she had given him the kiss of life. Only a goddess could harbor earth magic, and the kiss of life. That power was simply a blood magic, healing the injured was an extremely taxing task. His heart had not been beating, his lungs were not functioning. He had been dead. She had brought him back from being dead, and she was dealing with the aftermath. Even before she went to bed, she had been moving stiffly. She would not let him go, and would not complain, but she was hurt.

He made up healing salve. She had gone into labor, because he had been afraid to make the first move. It had been his fault.

"It wasn't your fault, Severus." Ginny said from the doorway.

"You can hear what I'm thinking?" Severus said quizzically.

"No you said it out loud." She said modestly.

"Then I am too far gone to be of any use tonight. I had not even realized…"

"You're entitled to be. You almost lost your life, your children, and your wife today. It's alright to be out of it. Go rest, go lay with Hermione she will be horrified to go to sleep with you, and awaken without."

He nodded sharply, and went all the way into his bedroom. He laid down on the bed exactly the way he had left, and soon he was asleep. He woke up the next morning to Hermione getting out of bed. She was a little stiff but that was to be expected in the morning, and he was glad to see that the other injuries had not survived the night. She walked into the sitting room, with a small glance over her shoulder, and a thank you to the gods.


	14. The Baby Gifts

-1Hermione glanced around the sitting room. Two weeks later, and today would be the start of everything, her reception, and her honeymoon. Madame Promfrey had forbid her from leaving A very pregnant Ginny, and a very worried looking Harry were awake. She saw what they were looking at. A package wrapped in simple black wrapping paper, but it had the sinister quality just as Voldemorts robes had yesterday. She thought about it. "Who is it addressed to?"

"You."

She blew out a breath. She knew he wouldn't harm her. She was too powerful for him to not try to win her over first. He would try to be able to control her, but he had seen her use incredible power, more so than he could use. She stepped over to the box, and unwrapped it, then stepped back as two smaller packages sprung forth, and opened. Two tiny baby rattles revealed themselves, each encrusted with a green gemstone, each with a snake wrapped around it's handle. One going around the handle, then up to the bulb, and the other opposite. Two baby blankets popped out, both of water snakes. One a faint green on silver thread, and one silver on green.

Did he really think that she was that stupid? The horrible truth was yes, he did. He thought that without Severus she would be an invalid and worthless. She would have been worthless, but if there was one thing ever Hermione was not, it was being an invalid. She tucked the things in a box, and bound them. Then she tucked that safely I a locked closet. When she returned to the sitting room she saw another package. She grabbed it and lifted it off the table, when she did a it started dripping, it was a red so dark it was almost black and she raised her hand toward the fire. It was blood. She opened to find an animal so matted with blood you couldn't see it's true color. She knew just by the squashed face what, or rather who, it was. Crookshanks. She dropped the box, and turned pale as a ghost. For them to have gotten Crookshanks means… They had gotten her parents. Sure enough, there was a picture of Voldemort laughing while her parents were being tied up.

They were both unconscious. She prayed for them to be alright. She saw a letter on the coffee table.

**Ms. Snape,,**

**You will join me. That is not a request. I enjoy my meat young, or old. I prefer girls. Your mother seems the perfect candidate for such a feast. Did you like your familiar? That is what happens when one defies me. I know I have only to talk to you for you to agree, we would make such power. You have two fortnights, to get over your tragic loss, and contact me.**

**L.V.**

Her stomach heaved. She spilled onto all fours, and started hurling. It felt as if she threw up every millimeter of bile, then her insides. She heaved until her head pounded and her sides ached. She felt a cooling cloth pressed to her forehead. It was Ginny, she looked like a whiter shade of pale.

Hermione stood slowly, using all the muscles in her back. The pain that set in two weeks ago after she had awoken Severus set back in. Her body stiffened and she gasped. She sat on the couch. Severus sat down beside her. "They have my parents." was all she said. There were no tears on her face. She got up.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked.

"He can't know he got to me. If he knows hurting my parent will effect me so much than I'm his, I can't be his for another two weeks. I think that Ginny's idea is a good one. I can have the baby's safely, and pretend. Voldemort thinks me vulnerable now. I don't know what he'll do if her finds out that I'm not pregnant anymore. He may just kill me, I can do things he can't. And, honestly Harry, you'd think I'd miss my own reception?" She smiled, but her eyes told the truth. She may make light of it, but, she was dying a little inside.

Hermione went into the bedroom with her, and handed her a giant parcel. She opened it and found a gorgeous black silk ball gown. On top of it was a simple masquerade mask. The mask had black trim, and silver lining. "Another surprise. It's a masquerade ball. We were going to the estate for you to change." His voice was soft, and held sadness.

"Thank you." she said as she raised on her toes, and kissed him.

She put it on moving as little as possible, then Ginny came in to help her with her hair. The mask went on last and completed the outfit. She went barefoot as everyone would, to be closer to the earth. Though, she didn't even know where they were going.

They came out, and Severus put his arms around her gently. She caught a glimpse of his thoughts. ' I did this to her, she's hurting because of me.' She flipped around, and ignoring the protests coming from her body, raised on tiptoe, and forced Severus' head down. He was surprised at her aggressiveness, and let her win. He met her mouth in a hot passionate kiss.

He felt at that exact moment the connection between his heart, and her. But more specifically his heart, and her power. He knew at that moment my the kiss of life was so rare. It took the persons power. It was taking Hermione's power to make his heart beat. He had in fact stolen a bit of her power. She was still dealing with the aftereffects of healing him because she was giving him his energy. He decided to push that thought aside for a moment, and just enjoyed kissing her.

Finally they came up for air, then Severus grabbed her and apparated. He set her down on an ebony throne, and took a seat next to her in an identical one. People started to arrived, and Hermione put on a smile, and she looked encouraging apparently because every bought it, except for Severus, and Ginny.

Harry didn't seem to be buying it either, but he would also be delivering his child tomorrow night. He was worried about ginny in labor. They had figured out that if they separated the potion, and did not use it right away then the unused portion would be worthless. They would be doing everything together, getting ready, and delivering around the same time. Hermione had worked out the formula. Twenty minutes for every week you had left in your term after a full nights sleep. They weren't exactly sure if you woke up and were full term, or if you grew when you woke. They knew you had to go naked until you stopped growing. Then you did what you could without potions to start your labor. Usually with twins you went into labor automatically, sometimes even before your body hit full term.

Hermione was anxious, and nervous when Snape had told her of the only potion that would trick Voldemort into thinking she was still pregnant. It was necessary especially now, but she didn't likee the side effects. She would have to have a duplicate spell put onto her. That would make exact replicas of the fetus' and then they would have to be transferred into her as soon as she delivered. It was a spell that would trick even Madame Promfrey. The downside was that she would have to carry the replicas to term, and then have an exact replica of her labor. That part would most definitely suck, but it was necessary. Voldemort could not know she had her children otherwise they would be targets. She would not allow that to happen.

The reception passed, and Severus was relentless in making her have a good time. She realized the world did not stop spinning, and she went on. When it was time to say their goodbyes, Hermione quickly pecked, and wove. Then the four apparated back to what they now all call their chambers. Hermione and Ginny both drank the potion, then got stark naked and went to bed.

Severus watched Hermione as she slept, she looked so peaceful. She looked delicious. Her breasts heavy on her chest, stomach round. He had not gone to sleep yet, it had been two hours since she went to sleep, and she had not changed. He decided nothing was going to happen that night, and went to sleep. He awoke to a groan, then a heavy weight fell onto him. Hermione fell onto him sideways. Like she had been levitating. He knew it was her because of her smell, but she felt wrong. He awoke quickly then, and took in the sight of his very pregnant wife.

She had heavy breasts now, they fell onto his chest and were warm. The nipples were darker, and more prominent. Her belly was the biggest change, it looked like she swallowed a watermelon. She looked beautiful, and her tattoo looked real against her skin. He heard a soft moan from the living room, and got up slowly as to not wake his wife. As he walked in, Ginny was gripping her stomach. "Braxton Hicks, My mom told me about them, I'm waiting for Harry to wake up so we can… get this baby on his way."

Severus knew the various strategies as to get the baby on it's way, he wasn't entirely comfortable with them, but he knew they would be done. He also knew he wouldn't 'fall short' when it came to it. They would have to have sex if all else failed and Hermione did not wake up in labor. Just like Ginny and Harry, they were trying to avoid using any more magic in the delivery, so they would have to do it the old fashioned way. Hermione came into the room fully dressed, followed by Harry.

Hermione looked enchanting, her belly was bigger than it had been in the bedroom, and she wore a green silk nightgown. It stretched across the great expanse of her stomach. When she walked she waddled a little bit, a great smile implanted itself on Severus' face.

"What?" Hermione said sounding agitated.

"You're waddling." Severus said with a smirk. Harry just barely reduced his chuckle to a cough.

"I am not!" Hermione retorted, then she hit Harry. Ginny walked over to Harry and began walking him away. Harry gave a nervous glance in Severus' direction.

"Remember what I said, I'm only a few feet away." Harry nodded his head at what Severus had said, and he followed Ginny.

Hermione started with the raspberry tea. Two hours and nothing they did was doing anything. They heard Ginny, and Harry both cry out at the same time. Hermione smiled, "Guess we know what they're doing, huh?"

"Yeah." Severus laughed. Hermione got heat in her eyes.

"I want to take a bath." Hermione said, and Severus didn't understand why that would give her that look. He looked at her quizzically.

She rolled her eyes. "I want to take a bath together, and you better remember to put the silencing charms up. I don't want them to know what we're doing."

Severus needed no further urging, and he swept Hermione up, then strained to carry her. He didn't show it, but he mentally scolded himself.

Then they were in the bathroom. The tub quickly filled, and they both stripped, Hermione kind of clumsily. He got in the water and held out his hand for her. She walked up the steps into the tub, and got in, she shivered slightly as she got into the water. He knew she wasn't cold. She sat down in the water invitingly. He scooted up to her and took one of her nipples in his mouth, he was surprised to find a sweet jet of fluid hit his tongue, she moaned and one hand clutched her stomach. He went to take his head away, but her other hand kept it there. He continued to suckle, and that brought low moans from Hermione. He raised his head and laughed as she let go. She lifted herself up and onto him, and plunged him inside in one motion. Somehow the water had not washed everything away. She was awkward, and eventually after many frustrating slips, and frustrated groans from Hermione he bent her over. The water cradled her stomach. She moved with him. Her hands were bracing her, and his moved to her breasts. Kneading her breasts drops of the clear fluid hit the water. Then he turned her again, he laid her on her back in the recliner portion of the tub. He started to thrust, and he knew he was hitting that spot. Her breathing changed and her body stiffened, he began to slow, but she slammed back into him. Then he realized, she felt it building, and it had to continue.

He pounded away fast, and the water actually changed an opaque shade of blue, and started to glow. With every thrust it got brighter, and the color darker. She started moaning deeper as he took her breast in his mouth, and began suckling once more. She got more vocal as it build, and it built for a while. He spilled over, but stayed stiff inside of her. He had taught himself this, and he kept on going. After another minute she screamed. Her body clamped down on him, and still being in her, and having direct contact with every part of her prolonged the contraction until she arched her back and broke the contact. About twenty seconds later she slowly lifted herself off of him, using the side of the tub as leverage, and he released her breast from his mouth.

They waited for ten more minutes, and when they had almost given up hope Hermione had another contraction.


	15. Children With No Names

-1Harry looked over at Ginny, and he even knew he was freaking, but he couldn't stop it. He had gotten so nervous he had run into a door twice before he realized it was in-fact closed. The contractions were getting close together, and with them Ginny now sat on the bed. He kept glancing at the clock, then at his child's picture. Ginny got up, then her knees buckled, he was close enough that he caught her. When she told him the baby was coming, now, he freaked and yelled in a cracking voice "Severus."

Severus rushed in and then chuckled, even Ginny was smiling. Harry was really nervous. At this point, Ginny was able to stand and they both helped her into the bed. She was propped up on the pillows, and Severus told Harry she had to start pushing. A yelp of pain from the next room prevented Severus form helping them. Hermione was on the rocking chair he had conjured, and was sitting completely rigid. "I want to get into the tub." was the only thing she said, each syllable was through clenched teeth and clipped. Severus waited until that contraction was over, then lifted her up, and brought her to the already filled tub.

Her pain creased face went slack as soon as her body hit the water. The water started glowing, and the brightness rose and fell with each coming contraction. Hermione seemed to be in a trance-like state, and then hell broke loose. The pain she hadn't been experiencing caught up with her, and the water went completely translucent again. She still felt better in the water than out of it though. Harry screamed for Severus, and he directed a nervous glance at Hermione. She told him to go, and he kissed her on the cheek.

Severus scrambled into the next room to find Harry and Ginny, both in a tub. They were both sitting down. Harry was stilled fully clothed, Ginny wore only a bra. Her breasts rose and fell with her rapid breathing. Her stomach was halfway under water and halfway not. He did the exact same thing he had done for Hermione. He directed the water to help soothe her, and it had the same effect. Severus found he could manipulate the power that Hermione had thrust into him over a fortnight ago. He saw Ginny's face crease again, and he was not nervous, so that meant she was ready to deliver. He swung over the side of the tub, and landed in the water, but did not allow it to even make a splash. He settled down between Ginny's parted thighs, and told her to push.

She did so, then took a deep breath and pushed again. She started groaning softly, then used her breath to push again. After about ten minutes of her pushing Severus saw a head, he put his hand on it, and gently guided it the rest of the way out while she pushed. Ginny immediately collapsed against Harry, when the child made it's appearance. Severus quickly handed the child to Ginny, and got out of the tub. He muttered a quick drying charm, and went into his rooms. Hermione sat in the reclining portion of the tub. She looked frightened, but not in pain. "What is the matter?"

"They stopped, the contractions stopped. We need it to happen now. I asked the goddess to make the pain stop and she did. When I was thinking again I asked her to start it again. She said go on as you had before. What does that mean?" she said then brought both hands to her face and started sobbing.

"It mean's my dear we have to do the same thing we did before." He said, and she showed a faint smile.

"Can we do this on the bed though?" she said, he nodded. They both got out of the tub. She got onto the bed, and didn't even bother to dry off. The silk sheets would be ruined, but he didn't care. Weird. He got between her legs, and bent over her. She was propped up on the pillows, and was just the right height for him to take one of the large dark circles into his mouth. It had the same reaction as before, and she clutched her stomach. But, this time he didn't move his head. Her sucked at it mercilessly, then switched to the next one. His hand reached down, and touched her in her wet folds. She was excited enough that her juices had seeped onto the sheets. Still he did not care. Finding her wet had been enough of an eroticism, that he stood firm and tall when he sprung from his trousers. He entered her, and started searching her walls for that magic switch. He found it, and drug himself into it over and over. She started moaning, and urging him on when he faltered. Then all of a sudden a contraction came. When that was over, he immediately got out, and up. He was satisfied with himself. Hermione shifted to get more comfortable. When she did that a gush of water spilled forward. Hermione clutched at her stomach again, and this contraction seemed to be stronger. He started bustling around the room, getting everything ready to birth his children.

Hermione started complaining about pressure when she was getting almost no rest between contractions. It was almost humorous, she would get out about four or five words then have a contraction and stop, then continue with the sentence.

Severus watched her with baited breath, until her legs locked open. Apparently they both knew she had to start pushing, because as soon as he got between her legs she did. It only took three pushes for Severus to see the head. Two more pushes, and a lot of encouragement later, a beautiful baby boy was welcomed into the world.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Severus blinking back tears holding their baby. Finally he handed him over, then another contraction came. It felt like she had had no time in between, but she started pushing. She had read someplace that your labor can stop in the middle of the delivery, and she didn't want that. She pushed with all she thought she had left then more. Finally after about five more minutes, a baby girl was thrust into Severus' waiting arms. He cut the cord from both children, and realized Hermione was asleep. They children laid peaceful in their cribs. Finally they were real, they were his, but he wouldn't be able to see them for a while.

Hermione had given much thought to Molly's offer, before taking it. She thought that having three infants would be too hard, especially with them not being hers. But Molly had insisted, so finally they all agreed to give Molly the children the day after they were born.

Hermione awoke about four hours after her children were born to see Severus in the rocking chair, holding both the babies. Ginny had come into the room with her little boy, and was talking un hushed tones with Severus, her child appeared to be sleeping.

Severus studied the floor, and Hermione slowly got off of the bed. She stood behind her husband, and looked down at their children, both now asleep in his arms. She knew for this to work she couldn't name her children, and started crying again.


	16. The Angel Faced Devil

**A/N: This is a repost.**

Mrs. Weasley came too quickly to pick up the children, but, Ginny and Snape reluctantly handed them over. Hermione had gotten a shower, and Harry was getting something to eat. When everybody was done, Hermione and Ginny needed to say the spell to put the replicated children back into themselves. After that their bellies swelled to their previous sizes. Hermione gave a sigh of relief, but Ginny gave a frustrated sound, and retreated to their bedroom. Harry followed dutifully.

Hermione just went into the kitchen and made herself something to eat. While she ate Severus watched her in silence. He felt guilty, he didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't do more, but the real reason festered in his soul. She had told him, you did this to me. In all actuality he had. He had gotten her pregnant by not doing research into the soul binding, he had taken her energy, her power. He had given her the potion to mature her pregnancy, he had induced her labor twice He had done this to her. He had caused pain in somebody he loved. He branded himself a bad person, apparently it didn't matter whom he followed, he would always be the same.

Hermione saw the play of emotions go across his face. Pain was the predominant one. She walked over to him, and put a hand on the side of his face. "What's the matter?" he turned his head away from her hand. "What's the matter?" She said gentler. She used her hand to guide his face to hers. She looked into his eyes, and saw unshed tears.

"I hurt you today. I just realized that no matter who I'm serving I'll still be the same." was all he said.

"Of course you'll still be the same, you'll still be the fair, occasionally arrogant potions professor, that most hate, but I love. You didn't hurt me. Having a baby hurt me, you induced it when I told you to. What do you think yourself a bad person because you started the contractions?" She put her hand against his face again. 

He nodded once and a single tear slid down his face. She straddled his body, and embraced him in a hug. She whispered in his ear, that he couldn't hurt her, and then kissed him on the forehead. She looked at him, and he had his eyes closed. He looked like an angel, which had an ironic twist to what he thought he was. She kissed his forehead again, and held him, she had learned in recent months that closeness was not always about sex. She took her hand, and guided his face up to hers.

"Look at me." she commanded. He opened his eyes, and looked at her. "You're not a bad person. I didn't mean anything I said, in fact, I don't even remember half of it." when he looked down she added with force, "You didn't hurt me. You only did what I asked you to do."

He seemed to believe her, and he slipped his hand on top of her belly which was creating only a little space between the two. Hermione repositioned herself, and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that until Severus fell asleep, stealing Hermione's warmth, and one of the babies' heartbeats fluttering frantically in his palm. Hermione watched as his eyelids got heavier, then finally he fell asleep. Then slowly she got off of him, she was hungry, but it was more then that. She wanted to prepare herself for the meeting with Voldemort, and familiarize herself with the spell that she would have to keep active until her due date. She also had to strengthen her occlumency skills. Otherwise this would all be in vain. She couldn't believe Severus, he was being silly.

Then she remembered, she had said something. She had made Severus flinch. She had asked him for help, then said that he did this to her, and he had jerked away as it he was slapped. She tried to remember where she had heard those words in his memory. Then she remembered, his first wife. She had said a mirror image of what his wife was screaming to him as she was dying. That's why those words affected him so much. Ginny had told her about Snape's worries about Hermione going to see Voldemort, quite frankly Hermione was scared also, but she promised to herself she would make it back safely, for Severus. She may be discrediting Severus, but she didn't think he would be able to survive it twice. Finally she settled onto the couch parallel to where Severus was and got some sleep.


	17. The Unexpected Respect

**A/N I had to repost these, although I've already done it twice. This is just to let people know I have not edited these, they are just reposts.**

One thought that kept replaying in Hermione's head was that her children could not be named. She knew it was necessary, though she still was troubled by it. It was necessary to withhold names from the children because there would be a lot more danger. Wizarding communities has birthing records, and they were only put in when the children were given names. So they had to hold off on that. She had to keep even her memories to the bare minimum, so she hadn't held them. Touch made everything more real. She had given Severus a sleeping potion, and he didn't realize. She wanted him to be asleep when she left to go see Voldemort. By the time he was awake she should be back. She dressed in a billowy red flowing robes. It was getting chilly so she threw on a black jacket. She had gotten back to Voldemort through none other than Draco Malfoy, and Voldemort wanted a meeting before she went onto her honeymoon. So now she had to see him tonight.

See him the day after she had given birth, and falsified herself. She was exhausted and weak on her feet. Nothing she couldn't handle. The weirdest part of it all was she felt her babies moving inside of her. She couldn't think of it, the memory to vivid to be passed off as anything other than reality. She walked slowly down the path to the front gates, even the way she walked was the same as two days ago. Nervous, but clearheaded she exited the gates, and saw Draco. His robes were crinkled and he looked weary. One thing she was not expecting was he looked sympathetic. She had known for a while that Draco had cared for Severus, but until that moment she hadn't known how deeply he had cared. He looked ragged, and she remembered that on the phone there had been no animosity whatsoever, he was almost clinical.

There hadn't even been the familiar edge she was used to when dealing with him. It was confusing but pleasant at the same time. She slowly walked over to him, because while he had been polite over the phone it would be just like a Malfoy to strike when you turned your back. He actually moved towards me approaching me just as cautiously. He actually had tears in his eyes, he crumpled to the cold hard cobblestone road. Even regularly she would have attempted to help, but being five months pregnant with full blown maternal instincts she couldn't resist. He was on his knees with his face down, and covered by a mask of his hair. She realized that it could be a trap, and willed her power to slowly delve into his mind.

What she saw surprised her, Draco was smart, and powerful. He had hated his father and was glad to be rid of him. Severus was the only one who had kept him out of Voldemorts grasp, and now that he was dead he was trapped. But being trapped didn't matter, he had looked at Severus as a father figure. He had been horrible to Hermione, always to keep his father from having to remind him of 'the way'. And now she was important, and pregnant with the only remaining ties of Severus. His thoughts flickered from one to another so quickly that she had a hard time interpreting them all, then he looked at her with horror, and a look of concentration came over his face, and he gently guided her power back out of his mind.

"Stay out of my head." he said softly. She hung her head. Another thing also became apparent, he had some sort of powers.

"I'm sorry, I had to know whether to trust you." She moved towards him, and grabbed his hand as he stood. His hand was cold, and she had an idea. She lifted his hand, and laid his palm on the spot where one of the babies were moving. His face actually lit up. It mad him look older, and more youth filled at the same time. He frowned again."He's calling." he said suddenly sullen.  
"I knew he would be." she called her power, and tried to wrap warmth around Draco, but have it be subtle. He wrapped his hand around her arm with enough force she could not get away, but not enough to hurt her. Then they apparated. Since it had been a while since she had gotten any message from Voldemort she knew it was a strong possibility that her parents were no longer, but, nothing could have prepared her for what was lying ahead.


	18. The Manacles & The Idiot

**A/N: This is a repost.**

She walked into a dark cavernous room with Draco at her side. She let her breath out in a hiss as light enveloped her senses, and she saw what was actually in the room. Her mother was unconscious in manacles hanging from the ceiling. She was completely nude. Hermione's father was strewn out on the couch. Draco's face flickered towards Hermione, and one of his thoughts popped into her head. It wasn't like this when I left. Then came an involuntary thought, if my fathers death taught him anything, it should have been to not get her angry. I smiled at this. If I gave myself the luxury of getting angry then all would be lost, and I would loose any ground I had with him.

I gazed at Voldemort, and I know how I looked to him. A smile poked the edges of my mouth, so wide it filled my eyes, but not with humor, with rage. It was the same smile I had when I had killed Lucius. He was taken aback by my reaction. "You overestimate my love for my family. I only cared for Severus. He is gone, there's no use caring. Most people die."everything was said in a sweetly monotone voice.

"So true, so true. Draco, I see you're shocked by my little show. Why don't you have the task of helping Mrs. Granger out of her current predicament."Voldemort threw keys at Draco, and he caught them. Immediately he walked over to my mother, and began unweaving her from the chains. She made small whimpering sounds in her sleep as he moved her. Hermione distanced herself from these realizations. She knew this was just a negotiation night. She also knew now she had to join Voldemort, and demand Draco be her proverbial pet. The ladder would not be easy. Draco gently laid her mother on the couch opposite the one Hermione's father was on.

"It's a pity really, your mother is pregnant. Your father said he would take her beating also, he died too early so we had to use her too."Hermione shut her mind down, now was not the time, her father was dead. "What do you want. I grow tired, I'd like to go home."She said putting emphasis on the statement buy pushing out her stomach and yawning. 

"I want you to join me. Together we would never loose.""And this is how you persuade me? It's a hell of an argument, but your not on the winning side at the moment."Her eyes shifted slowly to him, hate permeated from her gaze. 

"I thought giving your mother back fully intact would be enough of a persuasion. Forgive me for my assumption, we can negotiate now.""Here are my demands: I want my mother now, as she is I would hardly qualify it as fully intact? I want Draco to come with me with Severus gone I have no one to run errands for my and I grow exhausted easily, I want no harm to come to my children after they are born, and finally I only want to be called upon to battle three times. I will make use of my powers for your benefit to the best of my ability. You can call on me for training, but I will only fight three times. I will not put my children in danger anymore than that. If any harm comes to me, my mother, Ginny, or Draco, then the deal is off and I will die opposed to you."

"I agree with all of your points, including that you would die trying to fight me. I have to ask though, why save Draco?"Voldemort sneered.  
"I have to save him for my own, his demise will please me, but only by my hand. I would love to ignite him right here, but I need to have someone to take care of me. For obvious reasons he wouldn't be allowed to harm me."She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"If that's all.."Voldemort nodded his serpent-like head. 

"Follow me Draco." Draco followed, and even managed to look convincingly enraged at Voldemort, but followed me with his head down.

Severus awoke with a start. He immediately ran through to the living room. Ginny was sitting, but Harry quickly bolted upright, ready to restrain Severus. She left?She left??..I didn't get to say goodbye. What if? At that moment, Hermione walked in the door followed by Draco, Hermione was covered in blood and grime, and Draco was carrying a lifeless form. Harry immediately turned towards them, and drew out his wand. Severus did the same. Draco's eyes grew wide, but he had enough presence of mind not to drop what ever he was carrying. Draco stood there with his mouth agape, while Hermione rushed over to Severus and hugged him. Severus was still glaring at Draco, but Harry had other ideas. Harry muttered "AVADA KEDAVRA!", but Hermione was screaming 'Expelliarmus' at the same time, and in the last fraction of a second Harry's wand flew out of his hand. Hermione rushed over to stand between Draco and the two other men. Ginny apparently couldn't take it all in and she just sat, eyes wide, on the sofa. Hermione growled at Harry, "Stop, you idiot! I brought him here, and he's carrying my mother!"


	19. Our Mother & The Forgotten

**A/N: This is a repost.**

Harry's jaw dropped, and Severus narrowed his eyes.  
"Can I talk to you in private?" Hermione said staring at Severus. He nodded his head once. Hermione told Draco where to put her mother, and followed Severus into their bedroom. Severus held a hand up when Hermione opened her mouth, and put up a soundproof charm, then looked at her to continue.

"He's different, people can't lie with their thoughts, or their aura. I saw both, and he is on our side. Here." She sat down on the bed, and gently probed at his mind, as expected he let down his shields and their minds merged. He came away with a deep frown, and she came away with a tear. He rebuilt his shields quickly, and walked over to her. He touched her face, and she jumped a little in surprise. He held her tear and the candlelight that was bouncing off of the walls made her glow. He kissed her quickly on the forehead, and motioned for her to lie down, he had seen her almost breakdown about her father. She was teetering very close to the edge. "I knew I didn't need to say goodbye." Hermione said. He put his fingers to her mouth, and gently pushed at her shoulder. She laid on her side.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you if your mom wakes, you need to sleep okay. I'll take care of everything." He didn't like seeing Hermione like this, like one witty comment, and she'd fall into a bottomless black hole She laid back and closed her eyes. As soon as he left the room she opened them, and began to sob quietly. Her father was dead. He would never even know he had grandchildren. She realized she hadn't told Severus that her mother was pregnant. She hopped quickly out of bed, and ran into the living room.

"She's pregnant!"

"What are you doing out of bed?, What did you say?"

"She's pregnant." She said in a huff. "I know that look on your face, here just get her into the bath, and I'll wash her." Severus had scrunched up his face in the clinical-I'm-nervous-about-seeing-a-woman-naked way. He lifted the limp form, but his eyes were on Hermione as she undressed. The clothes came off quickly, her bra and panties stayed on though. Then she jumped into the warm water. Severus rested Mrs. Granger down in the tub, and she woke at the change of temperature

She scattered away from Severus, and bumped into Hermione, as soon as she saw Hermione she clutched her and sobs shook her body. Inarticulate noises filled the room as Hermione soothed her mother. Mrs. Granger finally seemed to realize that Hermione's stomach was huge, and her hand rested on it. Victoria Granger looked a question at Hermione. Hermione had the grace to flush, but Severus seemed to be having a hard time finding a place to avert his eyes to, he finally settled on Victoria's eyes. She was covered in blood and dirt. Scrapes decorated her body.

"It's yours? You're a professor!" Mrs. Granger hissed.

"MOM! He's my husband!" Hermione flushed, but handed her mother soap and a sponge. Then they realized Victoria's arms were to stiff to bend in certain angles, and Hermione had to wash her anyway. When that was done, Severus picked up Victoria as if she were a child, and wrapped her in a towel. Then sat her in the bedroom. He came back for Hermione and did the same thing, though a bit more awkwardly. Then sat her on the bed too. He conjured two of Hermione's night gowns, one from before Hermione was pregnant, and one from now. They carefully put on their clothes, then Victoria stared at Hermione. "Exactly how pregnant are you?" Victoria broke the silence. Hermione giggled at the accidental pun.

"Very pregnant, six moths gone with twins." Hermione said carefully.

"Twins, you're pregnant with twins?" Victoria seemed to struggle with it for a moment, then let out a delighted shriek and hugged Hermione, "You're father will be so excited!" Hermione went from happy to sad, to devastated. "What's the matter baby?" Hermione tried to think of the words.

"Hermione lay down, I think I need to have a talk with your mother." Severus said gently. Hermione nodded and even through the tears she beamed, "Our mother." she corrected. Then Victoria got off of the bed, and Hermione laid down. They left the room as Hermione began fighting her eyelids.

"Victoria, I must tell you something, but you might want to sit down." Victoria looked glum, and sat on one of the oversized couches.

"I have some news, but I need for you to not get hysterical. I don't need Hermione going through anything more tonight. When Hermione went to get you two, your husband was no longer alive." Severus knew no other way than blunt honesty, but he paused in between actually telling her. She sat there as still as a statue, but did not break down. "I'm sorry I had to ask this of you. I just don't think she could handle anything else." Victoria saw the genuine curiosity in his eyes, and nodded sharply. She changed the subject.

"So you married my daughter, and got her pregnant. It was in that order, right?!?" He nodded his head. They were bound and then she got pregnant. There was no reason to burst her mothers bubble yet. Severus saw something that startled him. There was a fresh blood trail soaking through the thin material of the nightgown. "What?" she asked it appeared he was staring at her breasts. His mind was sucked into her picture. Her hair was a deep brown, with auburn highlights. Her eyes were brown with a ring of amber, she was probably a size ten, with healthy curves, and she had larger breasts then Hermione. But, he was staring at nothing but the rapidly growing patch of blood soaked fabric.

It was right below her breasts, to the point she may not be able to see it, but the wound must have been gushing because it actually dripped onto her lap. He rushed over to her, and ripped open a portion of her robe. She shrieked and then started to protest, but what she saw made it catch in her throat. One of the gashes from earlier had ripped open, and her ribs looked like menacing white logs in the midst of an ocean of blood. He attempted to use magic, but the wound would not close. He attempted to use salves and potions, but still the same thing. When he grew frantic he used the Curatio spell, and instantaneously he saw the flesh re-knit itself together, little by little.

She gasped in horror, but then her face held relief. "I guess magic has it's uses." she said in a dead tone of voice.

HPOV Hermione had heard her mother shriek, and watched as Severus used the Curatio spell. She turned on her heel, still feeling exhausted. Then she heard another gasp, when she whirled around Severus muttered the healing spell again, and by the look of it he was tired too. Hermione felt it then, a magic that raised goose-bumps on her sensitive skin. She readjusted the wand that she hadn't even realized she was carrying, then muttered: "Finite Incantatem." Severus fell to the floor and Victoria's eyes shut, but, Victoria's wound did not reopen. That's a weird reaction to have to a finishing spell, Hermione thought as she looked at Severus' crumpled figure on the floor, but then again I have never tried to do three Curatio spells in ten minutes.

Hermione called Poppy. Victoria was under sedation in the hospital wing, and Severus was passed out in their bed. Soon enough despite her thoughts of protest, Hermione fell asleep.

SPOV

Severus thought it funny he should wake up against anything, none-the-less someone who gave off so much heat. He wanted to congratulate the woman next of him, They had apparently had sex last night according to both of their states of undress, and he didn't even remember. The words died in his throat when he saw it was Hermione next to him. The sheets slowly scooping down her half naked torso. Showing every bit of her extended stomach. Which left him with lots of questions. What month is it? Why is Hermione in my bed half naked? How in the hell did she get that pregnant? Why am I wearing a wedding ring? Why is she? Every thought ran through his head almost a dozen times before he thought enough to get some clothes on. He scurried into the living room, here he found Minerva, Poppy, an also very pregnant Ginny, and, Harry Potter!

"What the hell are you all doing in my rooms? Why is Miss. Granger in my bed?!?" He boomed. Everyone looked at him. Poppy's mouth dropped, she had just seen the man two hours ago, he was fussing over Hermione. Now he doesn't even remember,

"Severus what is the last thing you remember?" Poppy said cautiously.

"Yesterday, obviously. I went to a meeting, and came back. Lucius used my spell against me." He said in an aggravated tone.

"That was almost seven months ago. It's almost Christmas." Minerva said softly. Severus strode over to the picture window. It was bewitched to look exactly as it was outside, sure enough the lake was frozen over, and it was snowing. He heard a small noise and knew Hermione was trying to come out of the bedroom. Harry intercepted her, and told her to go back to sleep because she needed her rest. She apparently caved, and went into the room because Harry sat back down.

"What the hell happened to me?" His voice was strained to keep from yelling again.

"I honestly don't know." Poppy said.

Ginny's eyes filled with light before she muttered a curse. "I know what happened." she said angrily. Harry "Right before I got pregnant I had asked Harry to do the contraception spell, but he pronounced it wrong, we, went about our business as usual. For about a week I didn't even realize, but it was almost as if I craved his company, emotionally and physically. It was as if I removed a piece of myself when away from him. I finally realized something was wrong and I did the spell that ends all spells. It took me hours to explain to Harry it wasn't the next day, but almost a week later. Hermione couldn't tell something was wrong, because she didn't even start to let you in until that night."

"Are you saying something happened between the two of us?" He hissed, then he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, you're married. She's about six months pregnant with twins." Severus made a disbelieving face then Ginny added. "You got her pregnant. Look at your arm."

Panic instantaneously surfaced in Severus, as he looked down at his arm. He looked twice, then switched arms. His voice held wonder as he spoke. "It's not there."

"Of course it's not there, what are you having nightmares again?" Hermione had apparently gotten through the barriers and everyone was too busy talking to Severus to notice.

"How would," he barked, but then realized he was missing months, this was his wife. He continued softly. "Go back to bed, you need your rest." He finally looked at her. She was wearing a green nightgown now, and she looked beautiful, there were minute changes that he hadn't remembered being there the last time he saw her. Well, remembered seeing her. She turned on her heel apparently annoyed at being left out of the loop.

"You have to control your temper. Her father just died, her mother was tortured, she's seven months pregnant, and she," Minerva faltered, but he had to know "she just joined Voldemort."

"Why, she could die. Or doesn't she care? Being married to me already too much for her?" He said snidely.

"Severus, I'm going to say this once. Knock this shit off. Hermione loves you. We are all your friends. You loved her, no you love her damn-it." Ginny said cursing herself at the end. "Here! Take them. Look at them, tell me you don't love her! See what she did for you!" She thrust herself at him, and he understood what she meant. He used his mind and spoke legimenns. Images of Hermione and Him doing simple tasks, the most intricate potions, even him delivering their children. With those images his feelings came back with memories, but he had never experienced half of these before. He didn't know how to take them. Images, and clips were still reeling through his mind, and he dove out.

For a second he was falling, and he landed on his butt on the hard stone floor. Feelings of warmth and comfort from Ginny, Harry, and Poppy were new. He always had and still did have respect, and was comforted by Minerva & Albus, but never in his life had he experienced the feelings that were recovered for Hermione. Love, comfort, and protection radiated from her in the memories. What he felt for her mirrored what she felt for him. He also felt love for Ginny, and strangely enough Harry. According to these feelings and Ginny's memories he was in love with Hermione, but they were not his memories. He had not been there in his current state of mind. What bothered him the most was that his face was creased with worry, and when Hermione came into the room he started to smile in almost all of those flashbacks. Severus himself could not remember the last time he had smiled or laughed freely.

For some reason or another he looked down at his chest, and conjured a mirror. When he pulled his robes out of the way he saw it. The mark of soul mates. They really were in love, but, Severus didn't know if he could be the man Hermione fell in love with. For some inane reason he thought he could. He tried to remember the incantation for the contraception potion, but came up blank. Harry, Poppy, and Minerva were looking at him as if he had grown two heads. Ginny gave a small frustrated sigh, and got up. Severus heard the words 'honestly' and 'won't bite'. She offered her hand, and a moment later he took it.

"If I promise to go into the bedroom, take a dreamless sleep potion, can I have a little while to digest this?" Severus said voice monotone. Of all people Ginny nodded.

"Just, please, don't upset her." Ginny added. Severus gave a slow nod in agreement. He went into the bedroom, and did exactly what he had told them he would do: he downed a dreamless sleep potion. Then he fell right asleep.


	20. The Awakening & A Change

Severus was proud of the fact that he could fall asleep with a warm body next to him. It had been so long, he was aggravated when Hermione rolling over and snuggling into him had woken him up, and even more irritated with himself when he could feel certain body parts grow hard. It was so aggravating, these feelings as if his body knew every nook and cranny of her form, and yet he didn't remember anything about their relationship. Then the inevitable happened and she woke up.

He froze like a deer in headlights, and felt his body grow immobile. She giggled & her mind pressed against his. Eventually his barriers crumbled. She gasped, and crawled away from the man. Then she landed with a thump on the floor. A sharp gasp of pain was all that was needed instinct took over and Severus shot up, then went to help her. It was a simple reaction he didn't understand how he could still have concern for her well being, but he extended his hand out anyway, and helped her up. She started going through drawers and cabinets until she found what she wanted. She handed it to him and then gave him a quill. He read it, it was their marriage contract, at the bottom was the divorce degree. A tear, then two escaped her eyes, he handed it back. At her puzzled expression he replied, "I'm going to try." She nodded her head, and had a sad smile on her face. He was about to address her, when he realized, he didn't know what to call her. Miss Granger obviously wouldn't do. Mrs. Snape, I doubt I called her that. Maybe just her name.

"Hermione, may I see your memories." She nodded, and sat on the couch. He entered her mind with ease, and saw the memories. The ones he had not seen in Ginny's head were much more intimate, much more loving. He saw the whole scenario after their wedding, and her particular emotions throughout. He saw her reasoning for knocking him out before she went for Voldemort. He saw her watching him work on her mother. Before she could hide it, he also saw how upset she actually was, on impulse he embraced her, and she melted into him. It was a few moments later that his actions caught up with his brain, and he let her go gently. Memories flashed behind his eyes, and she realized she had let all of her guards down. She put them back up, and gingerly pushed him from her mind.

"So I try to hurt you, and almost kill you half the time, then you forgive me. Is that how this works?" Before his harsh tone affected her, she saw the panic behind his eyes, and she rubbed his back. He tensed, but made no other movement. That did surprise her.

"I told you I was going to try." He said almost snickering, at the surprise clearly evident on her face.

Hermione jumped up when she remembered the date. "Molly's coming over today!" She squealed before undressing then redressing. She got ready quickly, then hurried him along. He was scared to find that he liked being given direction. He got dressed, and as soon as they reached the living room Molly apparated in, three car-seats in hand. Severus saw the two which were obviously his and Hermiones, then Ginny's and Harry's. Ginny's child had bright red hair.

Molly handed the two car-seats to Severus. He took them, but didn't know what to do, so he followed Ginny's example and got one of his children out of the car seat. It was the girl, she had the bright blue baby doll eyes, and a pasty complexion despite the pink tinge newborns seem to always have. She also had black hair. She was dressed in a black velvet dress with leggings and tiny material shoes. The boy, was being picked up by Hermione, tears were streaming down her face as she clutched him to herself. He had to keep reminding himself these were his also.

He was wearing a black velvet outfit also, except he was wearing a white long-sleeved onsie, under a black velvet jumper, and he was wearing material shoes, and a black jacket. They were both bundled in an onyx and crimson blanket. The black was a rough material, and the red was silk. But the sweet noises that they were making were precious. He fed his daughter, burped her, and everything just came naturally even the changing of the diapers. Too soon his children were taken away, Hermione and Snape finally had to leave on their honeymoon. The fact that they were supposed to be on their honeymoon, and Severus did not remember any of their time together kind of hit a sore spot for him more than once.

HPOV

Hermione had figured out something that could possibly help. She was going to take him to the Snape Manor, and Dance. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. She had shrunk the dress she had worn to the reception, and it was now in her pocket, along with Severus' shrunken dress robes. When they entered the ballroom, Hermione handed him the package and told him to change. After they were both dressed they met back in the ballroom. Severus was apparently awestruck, his mouth gaped, as Hermione came forward, clad in black silk dress robes. Her hair looked dark, and this time it flowed in waves, and bouncy curls. She was gorgeous.

Hermione blushed at Severus' reaction, and then she clapped twice. The lights dimmed, and music starting flowing. It was sway by Michael Buble. They had discussed the many types of music, and decided on this before. This was their song. She stepped up to him, and they began dancing. He apparently was surprised she could dance. They moved as they had learned to do, and everything seemed better, tension went out of Severus, and Hermione was relaxed. As the song ended they kissed. It was unlike anything before it, it was gentle, but demanding on Hermione's part, and it was unsure on Severus' part. They did that for a while. He almost stopped her because he was raised a 'proper gentleman', but he realized they really didn't have to stop they weren't courting, they were married. Slowly he removed his outer layer, and peeled down her dress. He appreciated every dimple, every curve. Claire De Lune came on in the background, and he thought it appropriate. She had been wearing a black bra, and matching panties. Her belly looked very round, and was beautiful, and strangely erotic to him. He felt himself grow hard, and she looked at him with uncertainty.

He looked up and kissed her lips surely enough she was eager. She pressed herself upon him hastily, but he drew back. His breath in a hiss, and scrambled back from her. Hermione instantly fought tears. What if the spell was the only thing that made him love me. Like me even. What if he finds me repulsive? Soon enough, she allowed her tears to spill onto her face, and she pulled her dress back into it's original position, and bit her bottom lip so contain the noise from the sobs that shook her frame violently. She rapidly got up, and walked stiffly to the corner of the room. She stared at him, her eyes guarded, but the most evident emotion was pain. Pain he had put there, and he knew it. Was it guilt that made her being in pain cause him physical pain. It felt as though someone had plunged a knife into his stomach and the sharp blade was carelessly circling his heart.

Seeing I hurt her, it twists a knife into my gut, but I don't know how to prevent it. What if I cannot be the one she expects? Once again his mind prattled away nervously, and began examining the reason he pulled back. Well all the sexual encounters I had were by force. Whether it was Voldemort, or Father. Voldemort forcing me to do it... Or my father forcing it on me... Every single one save my wife, how can I make her see that? Everything she does seems to remind me of something. I cant remember what, but with more than one memory she trudged up being my father. I can't live through it twice. He looked into her eyes, and only saw her silent suffering as she held onto her Gryffindor courage, and stood still. He knew he had to break those barriers before he told her anything. He slowly walked over to her, and tentatively pushed a stray lock of hair between her ear, he saw her walls beginning to waiver, then crumble as he moved his hand. He saw the longing in her eyes. She was longing for something that put horror in his eyes moments before. Closeness, love, sex. All things that struck emotional chords with both of them, each in a different way. One face noticeably stuck with horror, and one obviously struck with need.

Severus prayed to have the strength to tell her, and sat down. Hoping as he did that she would follow his lead, was in vain, because she just stared at him. Finally something must have clicked because she settled herself into a chair.

"I am going to do something I have done only a few times in my life. I am going to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you. In fact for one time in my life I was trying to be sincere. I will allow you to see my memories, only for the purpose that I am unwilling to let the vile words spill from my mouth again." He said with a bitter tone. But Hermione knew he rang true to his words. Always before when he dropped some of his shields there was always an impenetrable wall, but now everything was open with endless possibilities. She was guided through his mind to that area she had never touched before. Some of Severus' most horrifying memories flashed before Hermione. 

Everything she had come to know about this cold despondent man wavered when confronted with this knowledge. Before, every sexual encounter he had had since he was born, with the only exceptions being his two wives, one of those he had no memories of, were by force. Then she saw something that horrified her more. There was a new addition to Severus' list of horrors. The scene that had been moments ago, was dredged up, and she felt how uncomfortable, how horrified she had made him feel. There was another wall she found it when she was fleeing his mind, and she smashed it. Then she tucked tail and ran. The look on her face was one of pity and horror, but when she came to Severus was in the grips of a painful reality. His two subconscious's knitted together. The gap in his memory was being filled with the past he had not remembered, the part of his life where he had so easily loved Hermione. Except this time one did not leave him, they both mingled there under the surface. It was the light merging with the darkness.


	21. Scolding & Letting Go

-1**A/N: To everyone who reviewed that I had to change my formatting, I did. Honestly. Thank you, and to Flame: You didn't leave me any contact info, but if you're still reading, your right, I wouldn't want to loose faithful readers because of something as trivial as formatting. **

When Severus finally surfaced back into reality, he realized who had done this, and why. He had conflicting emotions for Hermione. Hermione was the one to block his memories. With the curatio spell, she had totally healed all of his wounds, even the emotional. It was ongoing until she used the spell that ends all spells. His past had been covered up when she did that first spell many moons ago, and then the ending spell stored everything in his memory, but there was no key to open it. When she smashed the wall everything he had done in those months had flooded him, until he was barely able to breathe. Finally he fought past the emotions. He was angry at everyone. He was angry at Hermione because she had done it to him, she had been his undoing. He was angry at Albus and Minerva, because they didn't see what was going on, or how different he was. Lastly he was angry at himself. He had finally allowed himself to give his every essence to someone, and it just so happened to be the little twit of a girl from Gryffindor.

Even through all this, the love he felt for her was unimaginable. It was where you had to forfeit your very essence just to be able to stand it. Even through the pain and anger, there was love for not only Ginny, but Harry? He was not sure how to react. He sifted through his own memories, and found instances where he had finally gotten to know Harry Potter. Through his prior hatred, and in his right mind, he deemed Harry trustworthy , that would definitely be something to keep to himself if only for now.

He had become close with two of the infamous trio, who would've thought that this would happen? Then Hermione moved an it brought him back to the present, and out of his thoughts. She was moving backwards, trying to escape the apparent vicious smile that sharpened his features. He didn't know any other way, but he brutally kissed her, forcing passion out of his throat. He couldn't be angry with her, and he couldn't stand to see her hurt. In the midst of it all Severus felt hot tears hitting his chest. He didn't think anything of it until she pulled away, and she was not crying. She stared at him in bewilderment, and he knew he was crying away the walls he had put up in those pathetic years he had been Dumbledore's spy. She walked behind him, and grabbed him from behind. She rested her head on his back, and rubbed soothing patterns in his arms, and what she could reach of his chest. He knew the spell she had placed on him. It was known as the fairytale curse, for you can never truly heal a mind of it's voids.

_ Whatever we did while under the spell… well that is why she had twins, everything increases twofold. One for each of my minds, because she separated them into two. We love each other more than normal, when we fight it' s more than normal. What came of this? Love, marriage, pregnancy… OH GOD!_ he thought, _None of the pregnancy symptoms have eased up like they should've with Hermione… or Ginny. Please, I pray to the heavens to have me be wrong. _

He snapped out of his thoughts, and whirled around. He did the necessary spells, see the inside of her body, as if it was cut open. She stood there stupefied. He saw the twins exactly where they were before, but these were not the glittering replicas, she was not filled with air. They were two growing children in her now. She was filled to the brim with life. He ended the spells, and tried to understand a way he could break the news to Hermione. Worse yet, was that Ginny had undergone the same things, the same potion the same spells. Was it just the one spell that had effected this process, or was Ginny also pregnant yet again?

"Hermione." He said voice gruff, but betraying no emotion.

"Y-yes." She stuttered, betraying her shock.

"How would you feel about more children." he said a small smile betraying him.

"I.. well… I want them, but… we… not… after." She said not being able to come out with a coherent thought process.

"We're going to need four cribs… sweetheart." Hermione's knees gave out, but Severus had expected this, and cradled her, and slid them both to the ground, so she was sitting in his lap. His emotions were hard to choose between. One extreme was telling him to get her the hell off of you, and the other was telling him to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He decided to go with the latter.

"It'll be fine… we'll be fine." She only sobbed in retaliation then realized…

"Ginny!" Hermione twisted and wound up straddling him, her eyes wide.

"Yes, we have to tell Ginerva that she is in fact pregnant again, literally. I have a feeling that Harry will be delighted."

Hermione was slowly getting to her feet, then Severus did the same, and they floo-ed. Arriving at their fireplace they were welcomed with looks of disappointment. Severus rushed over to Ginerva, and while she was still stunned by his rash approach did the same spells he had done to Hermione. He found the same thing, she was pregnant with a real child. Something in his hed mocked him. Everything was increased twofold. The lies, the love. He turned to Hermione. Not noticing that Victoria Granger was slumped by the doorway.

"Hermione. Everything is increased twofold. Danger, lies, destruction, betrayal. Your father was still alive." Severus wasn't close this time as her knees buckled, and she landed thankfully on the couch in Harry's and Minerva's laps.

While Harry picked her up, Minerva went over to Severus. Her eyes held what seemed like rage. She raised her hand at him, and he cowered. She thought better of hitting him, and spat venomously at him.

"You don't seem to realize what you are doing. I see that everything has come back to you, yet you still treat her like a misbehaving child and someone who has madness that courses through their veins. You think she can handle everything so blatantly honest? Not now, because while your off fighting your demons of closeness and emotions. She is hurting and trying to fix everything without half her heart. You are a self-righteous-egotistical prat Severus! If you have not noticed there is a war going on and you have taken a liking to skulking around in the background. You are going to sit there desperately trying to close yourself off and be too busy to realize your wife and children are dying!"

With that Minerva stormed off. Then Ginny cleared her throat. "What the hell is happening Severus?"

"Ginerva, the potion you drank, and spell you preformed caused you to actually be pregnant. You will have another child when it was time for your first one to come." Severus said rubbing his temples.

"Harry you can stop hiding. I know your happy." Ginny said impassively to what seemed like an empty doorway, but after a moment was full of an almost bursting Harry Potter. Harry knew Severus needed some time to himself, and Ginny held out her hand to Harry, so he could help her get up. Then they both left the room.

Severus walked his bedroom. Their bedroom… He didn't know what to call it, but it was the one Hermione was placed in. He found Hermione awake, and crying, she was sobbing once again this time she muttered something like 'I left him there' He knew when she awoke she would be like this, but he didn't realize his heart would be so pained. He slowly walked over to the bed and let go of his inner battles if only for a moment. Whispering a child's promises into a grown woman's ear, because she needed to hear them.


	22. Redo, Eternity?

-1**A/N I do not own the characters, only the plot. Most likely everything you understand is property of J. K. Rowling, and not me so, LALALALALA. Anyway, I know this is short, but I wanted to end it there, seeing as I had a bad day, I didn't want to make any rash decisions with the story, and yeah. After you read, you will understand what I mean about a downward-sloping-winding-path-of-doom. **

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

When Hermione finally fell asleep, Severus went into the sitting room, saw that Victoria Granger had fallen asleep, and pondered everything that Minerva had said:

"_You don't seem to realize what you are doing. I see that everything has come back to you, yet you still treat her like a misbehaving child and someone who has madness that courses through their veins. You think she can handle everything so blatantly honest? Not now, because while your off fighting your demons of closeness and emotions. She is hurting and trying to fix everything without half her heart. You are a self-righteous-egotistical prat Severus! If you have not noticed there is a war going on and you have taken a liking to skulking around in the background. You are going to sit there desperately trying to close yourself off and be too busy to realize your wife and children are dying!" _

_Was I really treating her as a misbehaving child, or someone with a psychiatric disorder? _If he answered honestly it would be a yes. He told her the only way he knew how, how he would want to be told. With no emotion or inflection whatsoever. Had he been wrong in doing so? Apparently.

_Did I think everyone could handle being blatantly told everything? _No, but he thought she could. Did he ever do it before with her? Besides in class, no. Why did he do it? Because he was unconsciously trying to break her. He wanted to peel the rest of her wall away, not realizing what a crumbling mess that would leave her.

_Am I railing against the newfound love everyone seems to hold for me? _The answer to that question was quite obvious. Yes. He had been trying to close himself off emotionally ever since what he thought was sense had flooded him. He realized now it wasn't sense that returned, perhaps it was his bitterness towards these foreign emotions he had not felt since his wife.

_Did I honestly not realize she had given me half her heart? And have I hoarded that, and took my own back from her grasp so greedily? Was she truly trying to fix everything with only half a heart? _Even he had not been here, he knew Hermione would do just that even if it was killing her on the inside, he outside would remain impenetrable.

_Have I really been skulking around trying to detach myself? _That was a stupid question. Of course he had, that's what he had always done. Even when he was in the midst of Voldemort. He had always hid in the corner to escape the pain that would come if he had been the first in line. The one who withstands it all. The position Hermione had graciously stepped into.

But the last statement really chilled him to the depths of his soul. Was he really doomed to face the same fate twice? _Would I really be too busy closing myself off I wouldn't realize…? _ He would love to lie and say: No, he wouldn't let it happen, but there will always be that little voice in the back of his mind that said; what's so different this time?

Severus lifted his head up at a noise coming from the hallway. As a hot tear slowly swept down his cheek, Hermione came into view. Her luxuriously pregnant frame prominent even beneath the black nightgown she had changed into. She walked cautiously to him, looking exceedingly drawn out under the pale firelight. Her hair was tousled with restless sleep, and there were dark circles beginning to form under her eyes. She walked as if her knees were weak, and about to give out.

When she reached him, he quickly hung his head. If there was anything he learned as a child it was to never show your weaknesses. Once you did people would go to the end of the earth just to exalt them. He was surprised by two things, she crooked a finger under his chin, brought it up so he would meet her eyes, and he saw only kindness, compassion. He had yearned for that look on his parents faces when he was a child. One of the only times he had cried in front of his mother, she lifted his face in the same manner to show him only disgust. He wanted to escape the endless memories, that were waiting as a tide does a second before it smashes against the rocks, so he locked his lips with her in a gentle but serious kiss. The kissed turned into more as all he felt in waves emanating from her body were kindness, calmness, and love. He reached between their two bodies, and placed his hands on her sides. Deepening the kiss little by little, almost out of the grips of his painful memories, she seemed to sense that he needed this so she let him do it. He was still waiting for her to run and scream from him. Calling him all of the nasty names he had been called during his adolescence, would only ring too true in his mind right now.

Eventually he pulled back, and he felt horrible. When Hermione said something that pulled him out of his self-loathing, he realized Minerva was right. He was too busy hating himself to realize anything else. He decided to stop. He needed to be there for his children, and his wife. Or did he, he could make it be that none of this would have ever happened, he could make the potion. He wouldn't forget however, and that would be painful, but nothing compared to loving someone you are letting wither.

He stood, and held his hand out to his wife. She took it hesitantly, and stood up. Bringing them to their bedroom, he sat her down on the bed, and started to talk. "Hermione when I said I was going to try. I meant it in my head, not in my heart. My heart holds damnation, it's cold there, I didn't think love could survive. Finally I mean it with my heart, but I'm not going to try. I'm can do it. I'm willing to let myself love you, because it's still there, as it was. But until now I was fighting trying to get away. I can't keep taking mine away, while keeping yours. It is up to you, I can give you everything back. I can make it be that we would never be soul mates. That is up to you, and everything, up until now will be no more realistic than a bad dream. You wouldn't have to worry about your parents, your friends, you. You wouldn't be pregnant ruining your life, as you said before. Everything has the gist of a spell gone wrong and I can make it right. I see that. But you need to choose. I can give you the chance to make the decisions all over again."

Hermione lifted her head, to look at her husband, with fear in her eyes. "Is that what you want?"

"It would be easier." Severus said looking at the floor. He couldn't sway her opinion, it had to be her decision. If he was still being honest with himself, his heart was in agony at the mere prospect. Having her take the opportunity would surely kill him. But then again, to take everything out of her life, would be worth it. No one deserves this much pain, to the point where the cry like a frightened child.

Hermione was looking at him with tears in her eyes, and an angry set to her jaw. "I hate you." She said willing her voice to be strong then she walked out of the room.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**HPOV**

"_Hermione when I said I was going to try. I meant it in my head, not in my heart. My heart holds damnation, it's cold there, I didn't think love could survive. Finally I mean it with my heart, but I'm not going to try. I'm going to do it. I'm going to let myself love you, because it's still there, as it was. But until now I was fighting trying to get away. I can't keep taking mine away, while keeping yours. It is up to you, I can give you everything back. I can make it be that we will never be soul mates. That is up to you, and everything, up until now will be no more realistic than a bad dream. You wouldn't have to worry about your parents, your friends, you. You wouldn't be pregnant, again. Everything has the gist of a spell gone wrong and I can make it right. I see that. But you need to choose. I can give you the chance to make the decisions all over again."_

She voiced her thoughts out loud. "Is that what you want?" A million emotions running through her. Fear that he would say yes, anger that he would want to be rid of her, hope that he would say no. Then finally rage as he looked at the floor and prepared to give her an answer.

"It would be easier."

Once again, her emotions in turmoil. Rage, anger, and fear predominated. Her eyes filed with tears, and she pushed aside the words that were aching to be delivered _'No, I love you.'. _She felt her heart begin to ice over, mulling over the pain, and she spat venomously, "I hate you." That was as long as the pain stayed back, and at the end of those simple three words, it came back a hundred times worse, tears began to fall as she walked swiftly out of the room.


	23. The Hysterical Ramblings

**A/N I'm going to put an answers to a review here so if you do not mind:**

**Honestly, shay pirates (and to anyone else who was appalled by my bad grammar, I know I was), I think your right. I have two beta's actually. But if you had read my authors notes from before, or the authors notes chapter that I had up for a while, you would have realized I asked people if they would rather have the chapter up and look past the grammatical/spelling errors, or if they wanted me to wait to post until one of my beta's looked it over. Seeing as real life gets in the way, way too often it might have been a long time(and my beta's seem to have disappeared) While I appreciate your constructive criticism, because this is my first fanfic and I need it, I wish that you had just been around two weeks ago when I had the authors notes chapter up. I write at obscenely late/early times, so I would be surprised if there wasn't any errors. I am working on getting better. It's just when you have a life that demands ninety percent of your time, the other ten percent is better spent sleeping. **

**Now for everyone else:**

**I am so sorry it took so long to get this up. Life did really get in the way. Since I am going to a vocational school, we have finals at the end of each module. We start a module every two weeks. **

**That means learning a bunch of new stuff, then memorizing it, then preparing for finals, I was also tutoring someone for extra credit. Now to top it all off I've been sick for the past two weeks. Now that this is almost half a page I need to stop, and continue with the story.**

**Chapter 23**

Severus felt like his heart was breaking, maybe it was. It's funny how you can make or break someone's heart with three little words. Surely she didn't hate him, right? Maybe she hated the prospect? Or, maybe she did hate him, maybe she hated everything he did and made her go through. That's what his heart had been screaming for a long time, why was it so hard to believe? If she did truly hate him, why would she cry? Wouldn't she be happy?

Severus had only pondered this a fraction of a second before going to find her. He spotted her about ten steps from him, but she wasn't moving. She turned around, and ran to him, he saw the picture she was holding. There were three babies, each in a car-seat, between two people who were unmistakably Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione's father. Hermione's body shaking with the force of her sobs. When she latched onto him he saw words scribbled on the back. _You thought I wouldn't find out._

She clawed at him, until he was sure she had left bloody tracks where her nails had bit into his skin. Then her knees buckled, and she fainted. He lifter her limp body onto the couch and immediately went to go find Harry. Harry almost growled at him to get him away from the door. Although Severus was too persistent and soon enough he had persuaded Harry to talk to him privately. Severus handed him the picture, and Harry looked at it enraged. As soon as Severus went to take it back, they both felt the stomach lurching feeling of a portkey, and they landed hard, on a similar cold stone floor, although, it was different. The stone was black with jade poking though the cracks. The walls were the same stone, and black raw iron fixtures were strewn about. A man Severus assumed to be Hermione's father. He went to grab him, but just as he did a black material appeared before them, and just as it had before transformed into the robes, that looked alive. "So nice to see you Harry. Severus. Unfortunately it will not be a long visit."

Voldemort did something with a flick of his wrist again, and Harry doubled over in pain, clutching his head. Soon he scar had become a bright red welt. "I am surprised to see you alive, although with the level of powers she has... not as surprised as returning from the dead might warrant. Severus, you may go, I have no use for you today. I will be calling upon your wife very soon I think." He said to the snaky man, but he didn't move. Not realizing Severus delved into Harry's mind, trying to give him an extra defense. It was working until Voldemort sent fears at Harry, one of them was Hermione and Ginny both laying in their mingled blood, both still pregnant. Both so obviously dead. Severus reared back from Harry's mind, and shot a hex at Voldemort. Skin was torn to bloody tatters and shreds.

Voldemort sent the same type of pictures to Severus, but as opposed to letting himself fear, hr got enraged. He pulled upon his connection with Hermione. The more Severus was forced to view the mental images of his beloved dead, the more power swelled in his chest. The last picture was one that finally sent the power surging forward, engulfing Voldemort. Hermione on the floor, cut open from hip to hip, being raped by Lucius, while he held his first son's blue body. Severus lost all sense, and actually flew at the dark lord, Voldemort, who was unskilled at combat just stood there. Soon enough his 'host' body was causing him to breathe heavily, and was dripping a strange black ooze. Voldemort was engulfed in a blue surge of energy, and was struck motionless. When his formless soul left his body, it was contained in the bright blue bubble. Severus felt a hand on his shoulder, and whirled around, wand raised. When his eyes looked into Hermione's everything that had happened seemed to seep out of his body, then get absorbed into hers. With a flick of her hand the ground opened up and Severus knew what to do. Harry looked into Severus' eyes, and then they both turned, and screamed in tandem; "Avada Kedavra!" The blue energy surged, and mingled with the green of the curse, until Voldemort slumped to the ground. Both his magical presence, for lack of a better word, his soul, and his body slowly fell into the middle of the earth. He knew Voldemort was well and truly dead, because he felt an ache around his heart. Many death eaters had taken an oath this time, so that they would know if and when Voldemort actually left, and they would die with him, so they wouldn't have to face Azkaban.

Severus had taken the oath, but apparently the oath he made to Hermione was stronger. Hermione's hand had left Severus's shoulders. She aparated with a loud popping sound, Harry looked at Severus again, then almost collapsed. When they arrived at the headmasters office, they were greeted with huge smiles, and large quantities of medi-chocolate. They were informed that almost all of the suspected death eaters were now dead, because of the oath. Albus looked at him quizzically, but Severus shook his head as if to say not now, and Albus tilted his head to the door. Severus nodded, and then left down the self powered spiraling staircase. Even with his fast pace he couldn't help but overhear the bloody baron mention something about hormones, smashing vials, then blood. That made him move faster. He definitely heard his lab being mentioned, and he went there as fast as his legs would haul him. The crashing sounds permeated the air, then the sounds of strangled sobs. Then silence. The silence scared him the most. Years of training and being a spy had perfected his cautiousness and even though his emotions had him wanting to run into the room he still entered gently, careful not to break the quiet.

Hermione was bent over a cauldron now, he sniffed and realized what it was. Mutare Meus Itir, it was the potion he had offered to brew for her earlier that day. Or was it last night? It didn't matter, but once again his heart was aching because she had decided to go through with it, but he was confused as to what was bringing on her hysterics.

His better judgment went out the window when he saw her wipe away a tear with the back of her hand.

"Hermione." it left his lips in the barest of whispers, although, she heard it. She whirled around, and her face fell into a mask of rage, and hate, it was a look worthy of the dark lord. Her hair fanned around her as it was blown from her magic.

"It's done." The words were spoken with such mirth he didn't know what to say. "I got started on it this morning, although, I wasn't so sure we were going to need it until about an hour ago." She took a stiff step forward, then another. "I felt you try to kill yourself. Apparently you'd rather die than be married to me, well, here, I'll spare you the trouble. Oh, I also took the liberty of changing the formula just a little, because I mean who would want to defeat Voldemort twice?" Her voice started having an edge she ended with a hysterical laugh, although he could still feel her magic like fire nipping at his skin. Indicating she was still enraged. She threw her arm up , and blood flew from his face. He saw her arm was cut, and blood crisscrossed down it. He did something he knew would break the trance. He walked past her, levitated he cauldron, and slowly dumped it in front of her. "I don't want it. Do you?" He said in a voice just audible to her ears. He wanted her to have the option of using it. He poured it out slowly, so if she said yes, there would still be some left. It was hitting the cold stone floor, and transforming from a bright blue to the color of tar. She seemed to finally snap out of her daze as it came close to her shoe. She shook her head no, took a step back, and collapsed on the floor.

Snape took her to poppy with a short form of what happened, after a small scolding, he was told the shock had worn her, and in her state it was taxing. Finally she scooted him out of the ward, saying he was doing no good being a decoration, and he needed to go to the small celebration that was blossoming downstairs. He begrudgingly admitted that he would probably enjoy the festivities of a party more than sitting and waiting for Hermione to wake. He realized his feet had taken him to the hall, but it didn't look like it. There was a small to the right, filled with children wearing black, he recognized them all as death eaters children, who had been on their way to becoming death eaters the last time he saw them.

The rest of the hall had been done it bright colors and in celebrating the defeat, houses weren't sitting with other houses. Dumbledore pulled him aside, his face looking worried. "Harry told me what happened, then Poppy contacted me. We are holding off the official party until Hermione is well enough to attend. How is she?"

"She was a bit hysterical when I came back, and then when that was dissuaded, she was thoroughly drained, and she is now sleeping."  
"What is going on between the two of you?"

"We were fighting because... Because I am a git." Severus hung his head.  
"Well, I won't fight you on that because you have the look of a husband gone wrong. Will everything work out?"

"I hope so."

Albus nodded his head and returned to the head table, and talked to Harry, Ginny, and Minerva, obviously telling them of Hermione's condition.


	24. One Big Thing

**A/N: I wanted to post this chapter because it's been so long since I posted. I honestly don't know if anyone is still even following this story, but... I don't know. I went over my previous chapters, and realized how horrible they were, and I plan to remodel/reformat/recheck a chapter for every new chapter I post. ONWARD THROUGH THE FOG!**

**Chapter 24**

From the moment she woke up she didn't know what to say, or how to act for that matter. Knowing he wanted her consoled some part of her, but the other parts believed that that was a lie. For the past week she had been confined to her bed. She had thrown a fit to get out of the infirmary earlier than expected, then regretted that decision when she realized she would have to sleep in a bed with Severus. On top of it all was embarrassment she was ashamed of herself. She had hurt her husband. Regardless of why, it was wrong. She trashed his classroom, and ruined most of his potions ingredients. All of his vials, and specialty cauldrons were trashed. He spent ninety nine percent of his time in there probably restoring everything.

The first two days he tried to talk to her and she was to embarrassed by what she did so she didn't say anything. The second day he had apparently tried again, but this time Hermione had her back to the door and she was sleeping. Minerva came in later that night to ask her why she hadn't talked, and she had no idea what Minerva was talking about. The first two nights she also shrugged off his hands when he tried to assume the positions they had grown accustomed to before. Now he slept with his back to her. She missed his arms, his voice, him. She had been stubborn at first, and then she missed out.

She was sitting in her bed reading and yawned, sinking back into the bed she realized that she was either going to have to end the silence, or the relationship. Then she slept.

She heard noises, of her father, then then Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, then her children. The last she heard they were all missing. She felt that aching feeling around her heart, which meant she either had to get up, or have nightmares. She sat up, groaning as her back protested. When she opened her eyes someone placed a small kiss on her cheek. Ginny. Hermione greeted her with a sleepy half smile.

"Close your eyes. We have a surprise for you." Hermione wondered what Harry and Ginny could have gotten her, contemplated for a moment, then obliged. "Do you promise to keep them closed until someone says otherwise, no matter what?" Hermione nodded again. Then she smelt vanilla, and someone kissed her on the cheek, then another person kissed her forehead this continued, but with each kiss, which was in a different area, there was a new person. Except, the last person who came to her it smelled most definitely male. Of the ones who had kissed her before three she could pinpoint as males, but not by their smells. When he whispered she realized it was Severus.

"I've wanted to do this so badly it aches." with that he placed his hand on her belly, and following their fathers command, one of them kicked. Hermione giggled. Then he took her bottom lip in his mouth. He was begging for entry, and she let him have it. Soon their tongues were gliding into each others. He pulled back, and said breathlessly, "That too. Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes, and first saw her mother. She flushed with embarrassment. When she saw the next group she smiled, something the Cheshire cat would have been envious of. Her father, her children, Ginny's child, and the Weasley's were there. She lunged at her father, and tackled him into a hug. Hermione's eyes started filling with tears when she saw that Mrs. Weasley was holding one of her children, and Severus the other. Mrs. Weasley was holding the boy and Severus the girl, this time they were both dressed in blue outfits.

Severus handed her the child he was holding then gently guided her shoulder to the doorway. He led her into the hallway, then into a room she didn't remember being there. The room was obviously a nursery, and filled with the various things in pink and blue. There was a crib that stretched all along the back wall it had four obvious dividers in it. They rotated in color, pink, blue, pink, blue. Her father came up to the other side of her and with him he brought her her son. She kissed and placed her daughter in the pink section to the far left, then repeated this with the boy in the blue section.

She was looking at the world with tear filled eyes and she blinked to clear her vision. Soon everyone left the room, leaving her alone with Severus. She was still looking at their children when he started to speak, "They're beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes, they are." she spoke, and proudly noticed her voice didn't crack despite the tears.

"I need to know, before we pretend everything is okay, do you have any regrets?"

Her emotions were about to turn on her, but she'd be damned if she let them get the best of her. "I have a lot of regrets, but none that I didn't learn from, and none that I would change. You?" That one word spoke measure for her confidence, and her heart. She waited with baited breath while he prepared to give her her answer.

"I have a lot of regrets also, some that I would change some that I wouldn't, but I wouldn't. I wouldn't change them, because it would change this outcome. With this insight into your decision, you do realize we have to do a major task now?"

A frown quickly replaced the budding smile on her face. "What do we have to do?"

"We must name our children." He stated with a smirk. Her smile came back full fledge and she looked at him. He came up behind her encircling her with his arms with his hands coming to rest on top of her stomach. He laid his chin on the top of her head, and willed everything to go back to being perfect.

She thought for a moment, then had an epiphany. "How about fire and water? Two elements that couldn't ordinarily coexist but within the right circumstances... Pyralis, and Naiya. In greek Pyralis means born of fire, and Naiya means water nymph. I was reading it in one of your books..." She finally trailed off to give him a chance to speak.

"I like that but what will the other twins names be? Ciro means ancient wind and its for a male, I believe your name means earth. That leaves one female name short."

"We can think on the other twins' names later, right now, I'm hungry. Although I do like Ciro."

"Pyralis and Naiya. I think it is time we introduce the twins names to our visitors."

"I believe your right."

With that Severus picked up his son, and handed to his wife. Then picked up his daughter, and they brought them both out to introduce them to the family.

**A/N: any suggestions on the name for the last child, it's a girl, and the name has to be greek**

**Also has to have meaning. Please R&R with your answer. Possibles names will also be taken for the boy, but I need it to mean air.**


	25. Telling Everyone

**Chapter 25**

**I dedicate this chapter to hermeres and hawkeyehellsing they helped me come up with the name I wanted.**

Hermione walked in and was astonished to what had been done to the dungeons to make them welcoming to a baby. There were two bouncy seats in the corner of the room, but everything was basically the same, but everything was now over stuffed, sharp corners rounded... It was the same colors, but it looked totally different. Hermione smiled and walked over to the Weasleys and handed them Pyralis then watched Severus as he handed Naiya to her father. Her mother was tearing up when she saw her husband handle the little one.

Then once again arms encircled her waist hand with his chin on her shoulder his arms draped onto her stomach.

"What about middle names?" She asked.

"How about traditional, you know Anthony, and Marie?"

"Pyralis Anthony, and Naiya Marie. I like them." she said quietly, then yelled loud enough to get the attention of their guests. "Everyone! Can you sign these?" Everyone looked at the two papers Hermione had produced questionably.

Harry was the first to move forward towards the papers. Then he smiled and called out, "They picked

names!"

The stampede happened, and love and affection were passed around. Then almost everyone there smiled and looked at Severus. He produced a bag of gold galleons and threw them at Harry.

"Why'd you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Well harry bet me that you'd name them something from a book, and more disturbing he bet that I'd let you." He managed to look chagrined, and then confused. Hermione tried to look hurt, but the laughter escaped in spite of her ruse.

Soon enough the Weasleys were ready to leave, but Hermione called Mrs. Weasley over because she looked like someone just ran over her cat. "What's the matter?"

"I'm so used to having children again, and I know you two are going to want to spend every waking minute with them. Arthur and I both want children again. Our house is empty! For the little amount of time we had your children, it wasn't."

"Well normally I'd think you'd be right about wanting to spend every minute with them, but you for got to figure in that I'm a little over six months pregnant, and am supposed to take it easy. So how about you do me a favor, and take the twins a day a week. That'll give me time to rest, and it'll let you spend time with your almost grandchildren."

Molly beamed at her, "Arthur and I have been trying to put some life into that house since Ginny went to school, and now we can, even if it's only for a day a week, and we have to give them back."

She gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek, then followed her husband who was using the floo.

Hermione smiled when she saw her parents each holding a sleeping baby on the couch. Ginny had gone and gotten, who was now known as, Sirius James. She was sitting on a recliner almost asleep, with her son in her arms. Harry was looking at her adoringly.

Hermione wondered why the Weasleys were having trouble conceiving. But, she figured she would call in a couple favors to the goddess. If they wanted to have children they deserved it, and they had helped in the safe keeping plan of the goddess' children.

Hermione beckoned to Severus, he got the hint, and followed her lead to get their children. They were no sooner told to let their grandparents have their fun with their grandchildren, and to go enjoy themselves. Hermione took one last look at the fire-lit room, and followed Severus, whom was currently retreating to the bedroom.

Hermione let out a small giggle at the look on his face.

"What?" She asked between giggles.

"Are you still mad at me?"   
"No... but it won't be the same for me, for a little while." She said, her smile quickly disappearing.

"I figured as much. Albus offered your parents chambers here. They accepted, and your father is going to take over the muggle studies class, so they'll be here for a while. If you want I'll take their chambers, and they can have the extra bedroom down here."

"No, I want my husband to hold me for the first time in two weeks. But, first, I'd like to take a bath. I'll be out in a little while, I need to have a conversation with the goddess. You know what, I need your opinion on this." Hermione said looking at him.

"On what?"

"Do you think the Weasleys should have more children?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I believe they have a lot of love to give, and Molly was devastated when I told her we were ready to take the children back. Why?"

"Apparently they have been trying for a while now to have children. Obviously they've been unsuccessful. I wanted to ask the goddess if she'd help them conceive. I mean they helped us immensely, if we can help them with anything, I don't think she'll be opposed to it. Plus, they helped with the safe keeping of the 'goddesses children,' why not their own?"

"I think it is a really good idea. I will let you have your 'alone' time in the bathroom."

Hermione gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and her lips seemed to burn when they touched his skin. She knew it would be a quick talk to the goddess. She wanted to reap in the benefits of being married.

She went into the bathroom, and quickly disrobed. Once she was in the warm water she called upon the goddess. '_What do you need my child?' _a voice whispered across her mind.

"I wanted to ask a favor of you."

'_What, my child?'_

"I wanted to ask you to help a couple conceive. The Weasleys. The one's who have taken care of Naiya and Pyralis while we were unable to. They want a child, and I believe helping them conceive would repay some of the debt between us."

'_The red headed clan. Hmm. I had not figured that into the equation, it is true what the wife wants most is a child, and the husband wants the wife happy. Consider it done. In no more than two fortnights she will be with child. Before you ask, it will come out healthy.'_

"Thank you."

_'I heard you say Naiya and Pyralis? They are the names for the children?'_

"Yes."

_'I would like you to do me a favor.'_

"What?"

_'Name your remaining daughter Semele Bronte."_

"Yes goddess in return for the Weasleys child I will name my remaining daughter Semele Bronte. May I ask why?"

_'Not at this time. At this time I bid you goodnight.'_

"Goodnight goddess."

She closed off the connection, then called her husband. He came into the bathroom wearing only a pair of pajama pants. Black this time, and looked at her. She was sure all of the bubbles she had had were gone, and she didn't care, or shy away.

"She said yes?" his deep vibrato voice questioned.

"Yes. Under the condition that we name our remaining daughter Semele Bronte. I told her I would, because it had the same correlation as the other names. As a matter of fact I believe I actually saw it in the same book."

"Oh god."

"What?" she asked.

He groaned, "I just remembered what Molly was like pregnant."  
Hermione giggled. "I have never experienced it. Was she that bad?"

"Bad, no, but I don't think I've seen another human being that crazy, or another house that clean, especially when she was pregnant with Fred and George."

Hermione laughed now, causing her breasts to heave with each hearty sound. Severus bent, placed a charm on her, then picked her up and wrapped her in a blanket sized towel.

She was looking into his eyes long before this. She told him to put her down.

"I have something for you. But you have to close your eyes." She told him. He closed his eyes, and she did a charm that she had learned from The Potions For Me, a book she had been reading. It made her hair look like she just had a good romp, and had that sexiness to it. Then her makeup was applied, her eyes were done in a rich gold, and black eyeliner. While her cheeks had a flushed tint, and her lips were glossy. She donned a Green flowing negligee, and walked into the room.

It did something to her voice also because when she talked it sounded as sweetly seductive as if a sex-kitten had said it. "Severus. You can open you eyes now."

He opened his eyes to see Hermione the best she had ever looked. She was glowing, and had true happiness, mixed with lust, not the ethereal 'creepy' happiness he had become used to. The makeup and hair gave her the 'I just had sex' look, but her eyes said take me. He planned to make up for his short comings and bring her as much ecstasy as she could take.

Sat down on the bed, not waiting for him, but he was there soon after lifting her up. He turned her away, and transfigured the bed into a massage table. He adjusted the stomach portion so she wouldn't be crushing anything, then told her to lay down on her stomach. She laid down like he said, and it truly felt like she was being suspended by a cloud. The aroma of the pheromones in the oil he was now applying to her feet were driving her wild.

**SPOV**

The oil was driving me insane. I almost wanted to take a chastity potion just to get through the massage. Although, the realization that the mewling sounds she was making were in sexual frustration, and now a by-product of the massage was worth it.

"We're need to discover the uses of this oil, is that okay, Miss. Granger?"

She giggled, "Yes, Professor Snape."

"Tell me how it feels."

"It tingles."

She gasped as the heat started in her foot, and it felt like their were nerves from every part of her body into her hot core. She felt intense tingling, and something was telling her giving him this amount of control was not good. She looked at jar. She had seen an advertisement for this oil. It was supposed to arouse your partner almost beyond comprehension, then you had complete control as to when they let go. Within limits of course, but it was a game to see how completely non-sexual person could be consumed in pleasure. To help couples who were adventurous or to help ignite the flame in a sexless marriage.

"Now tell me how the oil is working."

"It feels like every nerve is connected to between my legs." She said breathless. It only magnified when he put oil on her other leg. She was squirming by the time he got to her thighs. The oil intensified the sexual sensations every part of the skin it touched the more Hermione writhed on the seat, the wetter she got. When he was massaging her thighs he accidentally let some oil touch her sensitive mound then she writhed and squirmed and begged.

He quickly said a small charm, and then her whole body was covered in the magical oil. One step later and she had all of the magical properties of the oil without the residue. She was on fire. The sensitive walls in her vagina had contracted to the point where they almost touched in hopes of feeling anything, no matter how small. When he had said the spell in had coated deep within her canal, and inside of her mouth. He seemed to know this because he nipped at her mouth hungrily. When she let him inside they both fed at each other, it was as if they were wild animals. Neither could get enough, when he had disrobed enough to penetrate her they both cried out. They hardly had to move at all but that didn't stop either of them from going as fast as they possibly could. Then Hermione was pleading with him. He could tell it was like a tidal wave it was just getting higher, he had to let it crash to the shore, then he let go of his control. Both of their tidal waves crashed into them at the same time. When the tremors subsided he looked at her. "I love you Hermione." He said, and it sounded different, he sounded sleepy, but, he also sounded emotionally high, and he was. From the silly grin on her face he could tell she was too.

"I love you too Severus." Then she yawned. They cuddled, but soon after Severus was asleep, and right before she was out, the baby's both decided to wake up and bother her. When she knew she was well and truly not going to get to sleep she went into the living room. She found none other than the Harry Potter holding Naiya. "She just didn't want to sleep after her grandparents left." Harry smiled up at Hermione. "But Uncle Harry got her, right Naiya? Hermione, do you think Ginny ever worries I'll be a bad father?"

"No Harry I don't. Why would you even say that?"

"I'm worried, I didn't have a father figure, I'm scared I don't know how to be a dad."

"You shouldn't be, I mean you're doing fine, and your bound to mess up every once in a while, just make sure you fix your mistake. You have the big things down pat, it's only the small things you have to worry about. Ginny's here to help, so am I, and believe it or not Severus is to. He has much the same issues with this situation, you should try talking to him."

"Yeah." Naiya started to wiggle and fuss, with that Hermione held her hand out.

If this is the beginning of the rest of my life, what the hell was yesterday?


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry this is short, but I wanted to update, so yeah.**

Chapter 26

Three weeks later Hermione was running herself ragged. Between dealing with her children, and dealing with her pregnancy she felt as if she was going to keel over. Mrs. Weasley was struck with a sudden bout of the flu. Severus had gone back to work, and taken over Hermione's duties. So that left her with no one to help with the children, and she got barely no rest. Soon it was Saturday, her back was killing her, and she was determined to take care of her screaming children before they woke up her husband. She hadn't been asleep anyway, one of the baby's still inside her had the hiccups, which would force one of them into the other, the other would kick, forcing a foot into her bladder, and she'd have to pee.

She picked up Naiya, "What is the matter? Huh? Are you hungry?" she brought Naiya with her into the kitchen, to fix her a bottle. She caught her reflection in a window and gasped, sending her in a flourish to get to the bathroom. She was pale, so much so that it rivaled the tone of Severus' and somehow made her eyes look lifeless. There were dark purple circles under her eyes, and her lips were almost the same color as her skin. "Oh no, I can't let your father see me like this now can I? He'd force me to bed..." a voice cut her off and she snapped her attention to the doorway.

"That is exactly where you will be going."

"But..." he held up his hand to prevent her from speaking.

"What are you thinking woman? Your going to hurt yourself, or the babies. You need to sleep, eat, and rest. You're parents are taking their grandchildren tomorrow, and I'm going to take care of them today. You are going to sleep." He said while taking Niaya, and scooting her back into the bedroom. She had no energy left in her to argue, so she wound up doing exactly as he said, going to sleep.

When she woke up hours later, she heard a deep throaty laugh. She quickly dressed, then followed the hearty sound. When she got to the living room she saw Harry on one couch holding Naiya looking uncomfortable. James was laying on the floor on top of a blanket that was obviously made by Mrs. Weasley. Pyralis was in Severus' arms, being jostled by the mans laughter. Hermione looked from Severus to Harry, and then Harry looked up. "Naiya has the same scowl as Snape!"

This made Severus double over in peels of laughter. Hermione looked down, and did in fact see Naiya with a scowl on her face. When she looked up at Hermione her scowl changed, and you could tell that she wanted her mother by the small whimper she produced.

Hermione picked her up, and Hermione started laughing too at the look on Harry's face. He was what seemed like frightened. Hermione walked over, and sat down beside Severus on the couch. Pyralis was almost asleep despite the fact of being heaved with every chuckle.

Snape took a long look at his wife. The dark circles under her eyes had almost disappeared. She smiled gently at him, her sharp features softening. "Your parents have decided to take the children tonight. They told me to enjoy my wife, and let their daughter enjoy her husband. They even were nice enough to make reservations for us at a small Italian restaurant in muggle London."

"Really?" She said genuinely surprised. She imagined after the original hype reality would set in, and her parents would be less then thrilled.

"Yes. Did you expect something different?"

"Honestly, yes. I figured my father would be less then favorable towards losing his little girl to her snarky potions master."

"Well, obviously he has gotten over the fact that his little girl isn't little anymore, and this particular potions master has wooed her."

"Why Mr. Snape, I don't believe you've wooed me."

Severus growled something deep in his chest. "I believe I have, woman. Just as you have me."

Hermione chuckled. He turned and smashed his lips against hers with a force enough to be unexpectedly passionate, and possessive at the same time.

"You are mine." he growled.

"Yes, sir!" she commanded.

"I'm here too, you know!" Harry scoffed.

"You sound much like the whiny prepubescent child you once were Potter. It's not very becoming." Snape said in what seemed like a sarcastic manner, but it instantaneously shut him up.

Whether or not they liked it they did separate so Hermione could put Naiya down and get the muggle 'diaper bag' ready. At least that was what she was planning on doing before Molly shot through the fireplace and drug Hermione into her bedroom.

Molly, looked green, although she was beaming.

"I started getting sick about two days ago, and I thought, what is this? Then I receive this note."

Hermione looked at the note dumbfounded, she saw in wispy calligraphy:

**Arthur and Molly Weasley,**

**Everyone wants something in life, and only those who are true of heart usually get it. You are kindhearted, and one of those few who have what it takes to bring children up. I would have accepted no other people for Hermione and Severus' caretakers. I would like to repay you a small amount. Hermione has asked me to provide you with my energy, and I have, for now you are with child. When looking into your hearts for your greatest desires it is what I have found to be first and foremost on your minds. There is no one else who wanted this more than you and you may thank Hermione for 'planting the seed' in the fertile ground of my mind.**

The bottom was signed with an ornate 'S'.


	27. Transition

**A/N this is a transition chapter. It is short, and I should have the next chapter up no later than tomorrow. This one was actually done for about two days, just didn't have the leisure of time.**

Chapter 27

Hermione got as far as looking up before Molly's glow engulfed her again. Then Molly seized her. The older woman embracing the younger one's much larger frame. "Thank you." Molly said pulling back. She noted that even though she was just barely pregnant she had taken on the unmistakable glow.

"You know. You're like a daughter to Arthur and I, and we love you. I can't even explain what this means to the both of us. Arthur actually broke down in tears. He was going to compose himself a little before making his way over. I hope you don't mind."

Hermione shook her head, and one of the babies moved. She placed her hand on top of the large bulge, then realized, there are four pregnant women in the castle. This was probably going to try on the headmasters patience. She stated grinning like mad. "Now, we have to go tell Ginny."

Molly smiled. "I promised Arthur I would at least let him break the news to Ginny with me."

Hermione laughed as Arthur stumbled into the room covered in soot. He hugged her, then looked like a kid that was told to wait to open their presents. "Go tell Ginny, I'm going to go take a nap."

After another round of hugs, and teary thank yous they left. Severus was already asleep by the time she got to the living room. Within moments of waiting her parents were there to take the children. Then she cuddled up with the unresponsive Snape, and fell asleep. Soon enough she felt the familiar pull of the goddess, mixed with an unexpected feeling of urgency. She allowed herself to be slipped into that void that was neither sleep, nor consciousness.

The goddess wasted no time and appeared as the woman that Hermione had come to know her as. Her long black hair blowing in the non existent breeze, her narrowed green eyes zeroing in on her.

As Hermione moved to follow the normal pleasantries she was stopped with a hand to her wrist.

"I know that you want to observe the formalities, but we do not have time. There is a reason why I have brought you here, your children are needed. There is no other way. The dark lord is now 'destroyed by human definition. Although putting someone who has mastered the art of manipulation with people who get bored easily, as you did with Riddle and The Fates, was not a good idea. Your children are the only one's who will be able to cross the land discerning the living, and the fates, without compulsion to either side. It will take time to follow through with his plans, but not his first one. My sisters have decided that I have become to much of a risk, under the compulsion of Riddle, and they are set to let my essence go. My essence is destined to be placed in your younger daughter. If they manage to get rid of me then there will be no way to stop riddle from becoming one of the gods, and stealing their powers."

"What do you mean your essence?"

"My powers, my persona is passed from ethereal to child, and when they grow old and die, I am once again ethereal. I can discuss this with you later. You need to get home. They are planning on releasing my essence tomorrow night. It is the full moon."

"But the potion we used last time took a month to brew!?!"

"When you wake there will be two vials. You are to take the silver one first for time, and the gold one second for action. When you give birth there will be eight more vials, mix the gold and ruby for your newborn daughter, and the silver and ruby for your other children. Write these instructions down, for if you are unable they will still be done. They are critical."

"Why-" Hermione started, but was pulled back into reality.

She woke Severus. She told him of everything, and he questioned nothing only reached out for the silver vial on the coffee table, and without saying a word uncorked it, and handed it to her.

She downed the first bottle and after downing the contents, laid on the sofa.

She slept, what felt like five hours was about one, and she woke up and she felt huge again, covered in nothing but a blanket.

Severus was staring at her.

"What?"

"Have you ever tried to watch a flower bloom or something heal?"

She shook her head.

"Well, that's what you looked like. Small, then bigger, and finally you stopped growing. I informed everyone of whats going on. Ginny, and Harry were out here at one point, but watching you grow was unnerving. They left about ten minutes ago." Then he added with a smirk, "Potter looked absolutely green."

Hermione attempted to sit up, when that proved helpless, she let out a strangled "Help."

When he helped her sit up, she clutched the blanket to her chest, but it still gaped. Well so much for preserved modestly, she thought.

"I figured we would make our way to the bedroom before you take the other vial." She nodded, and he helped her stand. Then they both made their way to the bedroom. At the time it felt like a death sentence, they didn't know how true their thoughts would ring for one of them.


	28. Remember your promise

A/N: Don't kill me please!?! This chapter done, one more to go for this weekend. Also, can anyone tell me how to insert the page breaks into the story?

**Chapter 28**

The fates actually called upon them on their way to the bedroom. They followed the call only to be surrounded by black fog. They heard the voices around them.

"We have brought you here because we were informed that your plans are to cancel ours out. You are aware going against the fates is an ill advised plan."

"We are just following The Goddesses plans."

"How dare you! You plan to kill our sister. You have no right to speak of her. The consequences will be grave, you have been warned!"

Soon the black fog dissipated and they were left in the hallway.

"Do you still want to go through with it?" Severus asked.

"Do you think Voldemort should rule the fates?"

"No!"

"Then we have no choice." Hermione simply stated.

The bed was a welcoming place for both of them, she released the blanket, and both of them slid into the bed. Hermione was on her side when Severus put the vial to her lips. She quickly drank the potion, and asked for a quill, ink, and paper. She scribbled down the names of their children, and what potions were to be mixed with what. She felt a strange sensation start in the pit of her stomach, and radiate outwards. Then she experienced a different sensation that ended in a contraction. She asked for a nightgown, and for Severus to go get Harry and Ginny. He kissed her on the forehead, handed her the nightgown, and did exactly that.

They came back about five minutes later, and found Hermione standing up, leaning against a wall, swaying, obviously in the grips of a contraction.

It took about a minute for her to realize they were there, then she ushered them in.

"Tea, coffee?" Ginny asked everyone. Everyone wanted tea and Ginny called the flooed the kitchen. They all sat down with Hermione on Severus' knee's. When she had a contraction she would lean back onto his chest, and sway her hips, using his knee's as a pivot. In between he would rub her back. They started talking of the plans for the future soon, and found that Ginny would start an apprentice as a medi-witch under Madame Promfrey. With working here her children would be allowed to be there. Harry as an apprentice for the Dark arts job. Severus just wanted more time for research, and Hermione wanted to becoming a Potions mistress. This surprised Severus, he figured she would pick transfiguration, but knew she would do well in potions. He smiled at the fact that he once again would be able to discipline her if she chose to take an apprenticeship from him.

Then they started talk about the plans for children. Soon enough they figured that Hermione's and Snape's children were going to be SMART. Competitively so. James would be fairly smart. Soon she started cleaning, about every three minutes stopping for one, then cleaning again. Harry and Ginny took this time to say goodbye.

"Severus?" Hermione asked while fixing the bedspread.

"Yes, love?"

"I need you to promise me you'll follow those instructions if I'm unable."

"What do you mean?"

"If I'm too tired or I can't get away."

"Hermione, I promise."

She finally sat down on the bed, and started whimpering during the contractions. About two or three later, she jumped up, and her water broke. She almost fell headfirst onto the bed, but Severus caught her. She had a continuous contraction for about three minutes, and barely caught her breath when another one came. She started vocalizing the pain, every time she had a contraction, she would either moan or huff. She sat back down on his knees and swayed. Her head was resting on his shoulder before it shot up, and turned around.

"Somethings wrong." She stated in a panicked voice.

"What's the matter?" He was trying to stay calm.

"I don't know, but, somethings wrong! Oh god!" She exclaimed as another contraction tore through her. "I need to push!" she exclaimed like an afterthought.

They got into the position that they had a month or so ago, and she started to push. Within moments the first twin was born. Soon she felt a searing pain, unlike any other that she had experienced throughout that day. The next twin was born, and Hermione slammed back into the pillows, the pain was still there. Severus went over to her carefully placing the children in a newly transfigured bassinet. "Severus I love you."

"You're scaring me." He said with tears building in his eyes.

She barely got out her last words before she became limp. "Remember your promise."

He felt for a pulse, and there was none.

He flooed Albus and told him in a strangled voice to get the Grangers, the Weasleys and the Potter's and have all of them to come down.

Her magic seemed to be pooling up. He barely managed to put on a stasis charm, before he could no longer contain his anguish.

Remember your promise.

"Love, you have to come back for your babies. Even they know I can't do it on my own. You promised me you wouldn't leave me. You promised. What am I supposed to do without you? You promised if one of us was to go, we would go together. You made that promise..." he said, as tears were flowing in a steady ribbon down his face, and his heart felt like it was tearing out of her chest.

He was talking to the lifeless Hermione when they all came in, trying to reason with her that she had to be there for their children. For obvious reasons, it wasn't working when he finally looked up, everyone was crying. Everyone. All the men were supporting their wives, and holding them back at the same time.

Remember your promise. He mixed the vials according to the instructions she had left. Then slowly administered them to all of their children. 

Soon they were all asleep.

Everyone helped get the sleeping children in the cribs, then went into the living room bringing Severus with them. The talk was morbid, and no one really said much. The stony silence and tears were broken when they heard voices from the other room.

"Sem, I don't like these clothes." They heard in a whiny voice.

"Tough, Nai. I like them on you. Ciaro, I swear to the goddess if you do not stop right now..." the voice let the threat go unfinished.

"Fine, but look at Pyro!"

"PYRO! Don't you dare use that charm!" She said in a voice that had all the authority of Snape's.

Snape was the first to lunge out of his chair, and the first to reach the nursery. Followed closely by Ginny. There were four teenagers. Two girls and two boys. The girl on the left, had sleek brown hair, and it was long enough to touch the edges of her breasts, bright brown eyes, and was about five seven. The other with wavy black hair, the kind you see on shampoo comercials, down to the middle of her sides. She was slightly taller at five ten, also with brown eyes. The first boy had short black hair with harsh features, and hazel eyes. The other had chestnut hair that was in a ponytail to the top edge of his shoulders. He had bright green eyes. the other long straight chestnut. They were all wearing tight black outfits. They were all ethereal, but that's not what shocked Severus. No, the thing that happened next shocked him.

"Thank heavens! Dad, Pyro was about to set fire to our old room!" It was the commanding voice from earlier. She

"Sem wouldn't let me transfigure my own clothes!" The whiny voice.

"Sem yelled at me!"

"Grand-mum why are you crying? Mrs. Weasley, you too?" Then he seemed to really look around. "Why is everyone crying?" He walked up to Minerva. "My name is Pyralus, I don't believe we've met."

"Naiya!" Said the girl with the whiny voice and brown hair.

"Cairo!" Said the boy with short black hair.

With this the remaining girl flashed a smile, and went over to Minerva as she shook her hand she said, "And my name is Semele."

At this Ginny fainted. Harry caught her, but that prevented him from stopping Severus, who was at the moment attempting to pin and strangle Semele.


	29. Tempt the Fates

**A/N: I hope this chapter dispels all questions, I tried to make it as informative as possible. Also, I have not replied to reviews within the last two chapters. This is because I did not want to give anything away. If you still have any questions after this chapter either review or e-mail me at Raven Haired Moon at aol . com (Remove the spaces, and insert the at symbol)**

The Goddess, all he remembered were Hermione's words about the goddess. "I have to do this, so the goddess can live, and Voldemort dies. Once and for all. So we, and people like us, can live without fear."

He felt the flesh begin to give under his clenched hands. He saw red, and could feel the girl struggling under his grasp. When people came too near, he would blast them back. Semele choked out the word "Dad!" before her own power lashed out, and sent him flying backwards. "What did I ever do?"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!?" He spat out, and didn't give her another second before seizing her wrist. He led her through the doorway, and by that time she stumbled, but he didn't stop, which left him dragging her to the bedroom.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU DID! LOOK AT YOUR MOTHER!" He screamed.

Semele sunk to her knees with her head in her hands, after looking at her mother.. The rest of his children took this time to flood into the bedroom, while the couples stood in the hallway. The girls were both on the floor, as was Cairo, though Pyralis was standing offering his support to his two sisters. He looked up at his father with a glare. Then at the people in the hall. 

He clenched his jaw, then spoke. "Why don't we figure out what happened and try to fix it, as opposed to pointing fingers?" He said in a deadly calm voice.

"Fine." Snape said with the same calm vehemence.

They walked into the living room, and sat down. The children sat on a couch with Sem on Pyralis' lap.

He was rubbing between her shoulders, making soothing noises.

He remembered a snippit of a conversation hermione had had with him.

_The children must be born so Semele can contain the essence of the Goddess. Then they must be grow up to challenge the fates to prove Voldemort deceptive. _

"Well. What happened before all of this." Pyralis asked. "I don't see how we could have done anything to her."

"**You** killed her when you were born." Snape finally spat, although this was directed at Semele.

"How is that, when we've all grown up knowing her kind smile? How is that when we all remember her for her bushy hair, and thoughtfulness? How is it we remember cold nights with hot tea, and hot summers with lemonade?" Naiya screeched.

"You were born an hour ago!" Snape said.

"What?" Cairo spoke up, looking confused.

"Why don't we start with why this happened." Albus said, no longer content to let the family scream, without his familiar twinkle.

"She said it happened because we didn't condemn Voldemort, by leaving his essence with the fates, he began to convince and plan." something snapped together like pieces of a puzzle. "He convinced the fates that Hermione had killed The Goddess, their sister, and that in fact all muggleborns were a threat to them. He convinced them that the Goddess was a fake, and they planned to kill her. The Goddess needed a body for her essence before they did, hence, why she gave Hermione the potion to expedite her pregnancy, and labor. She chose Semele and said she would have to to go up against the fates, and convince them by flowing through the veil that The Goddess still lived. Then tell them of Voldemort's actual intentions. " He said it all slowly, knowing it was the truth, but wondering where it had come from. He then told them of the potions.

"So from then came a modified aging potion." Dumbledore concluded.

"But we remember her, and have a past with her in it."

"I can only imagine the potions given to you were from 'the goddess' and she obtained the memories you would've had if the last set of twins were born when they were due." Albus said looking thoughtful.

"I've been to the fates, or at least I was in my memories, and I know how to get through." Semele said softly. Pyralis nodded, at that Snape seemed surprised.

"I can get there too. She brought me once, and one of them liked my 'flavor' of magic." Pyralis said, and Cairo shuddered.

Semele looked directly at Severus, she had a look of pure hatred on her face, though he felt as though she wasn't directing it at him. "You were wrong in blaming me. It was them. I know it was them who killed Mum." She flinched when she said this, but she didn't stop. "I know how to get them to change their minds. They did it out of love for their sister. If I'm threatening to kill myself they would listen. If I intentionally take my life, there would be no one to hold the essence. They would be the cause of losing their sister." She was pleading with her father to listen, to trust her.

Severus looked at the girl, and despite the hair, she looked exactly like Hermione with his skin tone. He knew he would have to trust her, although, he needed a way... he knew what he had to do.

"I will do it under one condition. Let me see your memories."

She nodded and moved so she was kneeling in front of him. Soon he found himself hurtling through memories, of exactly as they said, Hermione smiling, small worry lines on her face. Hot tea discussing dates, lemonade at a river in the middle of the summer. Then they changed, and it was him. Walking with them through a park, holding Hermione's hand trailing their four children. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, then the child called his name, and asked what they were going to do about their seventh birthdays. He saw himself holding Pyralis on his shoulders, and Naiya scowling making everyone laugh. Abruptly he was pulled out of the memories.

"We'll have time for more later." She said with conviction. "We need to go, there is a window of opportunity for this even with the Fate's powers." she shivered at the thought.

"Then we must leave." Snape said while getting up.

"I can bring all of us in there, but we still have to actually find them." She turned to Severus, "Do not look them in the eyes."

"Why?" He asked.

"They are the mirage of absolute beauty. They trick you into staying, simply they are bored, and will enrapture you. I've had to pull people out of their clutches before." she said this with a pointed glance at Pyralis.

"Fine." Severus agreed, as Pyralis shuddered again.

"I wonder if that is why I've never felt compelled towards them." She mused.

"I would say it's because you were a girl." Severus said plainly.

"Didn't stop Naiya." Semele said while shrugging her shoulders, Naiya blushed.

He looked incredulously at the girls. He was brought out of his stupor as Semele was trying to use magic on him.

"What are you doing?" Snape snapped while pushing away her wand.

"Rule number two tempt the fates. No pun intended, meaning dress provocatively. They are more inclined to give you what you want, so they'll get a return visit."

"Oh." Was all Severus could muster, he figured they knew what they were talking about, although, he was less then pleased when they gave him a red silk 'button up' shirt, tight leather pants, and black knee high boots. After complaining he wouldn't be able to get them on he was given a glare that could shoot daggers.

Both girls turned around, then Semele's hand shot back, he was promptly naked, then clothed in the ridiculous ensemble. His prior assessment of a button up shirt was proved false, when the buttons seemed to stop around about seven inches from his collar bone. The boots had a discreet heel, and were proven to be... actually very comfortable.

The pants were downright ridiculous, and clung to every part of his lower body.

He turned around to see his sons dressed in the same manor. Though he couldn't complain about it once he saw the girls. Naiya had finally won the fight on her clothes and was wearing a tight royal blue silk belly shirt, with a short black miniskirt, and clear heels. Semele however looked dangerous. She had knife sheaths on her wrist, with a black leather bra constricting her chest to the point of almost spilling out. That was all she wore on the top.

A short, short black leather skirt gave about an inch of thigh before black boots took over. She stalked over to them, then conjured a whip. "Even Voldemort can be tempted at the hands of a Goddess," was all she said on the matter, "Ready?" She asked. She had spelled herself to have dark smoky eyes, and ruby lips. Her sister had natural makeup although the boys each had eyeliner on.

"Yes." Severus said while trying to figure out if he could put on underwear without Semele noticing, as she seemed to be running the show. Cairo looked at him and as if he was reading his mind, gave a small sad smile and shook his head.

With that they all followed Semele. She placed a Do-not-notice-me spell on all of them, before they walked out of his personal chambers, towards the entrance hall.

"Where are we going?" Snape asked.

"To the gates, it's like apparartion. You can't apparate on Hogwarts' grounds."

With that they walked. In Severus' opinion, dressed as if they came out of a trashy wet dream catalog, well those four at least.

As soon as they got up to the gates, they opened, and they all stepped out. Each grabbing onto another's hand until they formed a circle. Soon, he felt the familiar tug, of apparartion, and then they were in a room of all white marble. There were three women and one male, awaiting their arrival. All were sitting on pillows, and watching them walk, the whole falsified calm reminded him of a snake. He noticed his children had taken on an ethereal glow that exceeded that of the three women. He saw the looks of shock. The male he recognized as an early Tom Riddle.

"What are you doing here."

Severus stepped forward, preparing to speak, but Semele beat him to it.

"I invoke the power of the blood bonds." She said in a commanding voice, it seemed at that moment all the power in the room was focused on her, and waiting to deny her.

She took a knife from her sheath and slowly drew it across her palm. Soon blood welled up from the cut, and she bent down and placed it upon the marble. Soon the power did the unexpected, and she acted as a focus.

"Tsk, tsk. Sisters, I thought you had better senses than that. Actually trusting a male?" Semele said, in a voice that did not match her own, as she walked up to the fates.

"Semele?" One of the fates asked, sounding skeptical.

"In the flesh. Though, not by any of your help!" she spat out

Severus watched as Semele smack one of the fates, though they all held their faces as if she smack each of them. Then she went to stand in front of Tom. She looked dangerous.

"Hmmm... Tom. Remember me?" She said in a purr. He didn't say anything. "Sisters, obviously he's lied to you, what do we do to people who lie?" The sisters looked reluctant, but a surge of energy later, there were only ashes left in the place where he was.

"Killing Hermione was a very Big mistake. Although, I believe none of you plan to rectify the situation?"

This brought a chorus of "No" and "It's against the rules".

Semele Slowly brought the knife she was holding to her wrist. "You do realize, I have the power in this family. I am the only reason you have not been replaced, as it should be, every hundred years. If I die you will no longer rule, and then something gets to decide whether you go to purgatory. You will do as I say, or you'll be hoping killing my pet is not enough to send you to hell." She said the last word in a sing song voice.

"Semele!"

Slowly she started cutting her wrist a deep cut that started bleeding almost immediately. "Oh, lets make this more interesting, shall we?" Soon the room was full of women. "What's the matter, scared of a little competition?" Semele said with all the loathing she was feeling, and the knife stationary, still embedded in her arm.

"Fine!" and "We'll do it!" sprung out from the front of the room. A faint pop emitted.

"A promise from the Fates." Semele smirked, with a hint of malice. She took the knife out of her arm, and blew on it. The blood took the form of sand, flowing of her arm, and the cut closed. "I will not see you again." She muttered over her shoulder as everyone followed her lead, and grasped each other's hands.

"Everyone?" She said in the voice she had earlier. Snape gaped at her. She gave him a small smile, and mouthed the word 'later'. He nodded, closed his eyed, and then he felt the same pull as before. Landing at the front gates of Hogwarts.

They all immediately started running to the school. Not realizing exactly what they were wearing.


	30. Reversing Time

**A/N: NANANANANANA Can't touch this. I got 125 reviews. I'm so happy! MUST REMAIN OBLIVOUS to my family acting as if I'M a nut. Thank you, everybody who reviewed. Thanks especially go to: Heidi191976, Notwritten, Hotkat144, for being my most faithful reviewers also I'd like to thank theshadoelady for giving me the confidence needed to finish writing this chapter with my chest puffed out.**

Chapter 30

Hermione awoke with a start, and she expected to see Severus, or her two brand new babies. What she saw however put a frown on her face, and a crease in her brow. She was in an empty room, in the faint glow of the morning. Slowly she sat up, winced, and settled back amongst the pillows. A loud noise coming from the sitting room startled her, along with Severus and four teenagers running into her room.

Although nothing shocked her more than realizing her straight laced husband was wearing skin-tight black leather pants, and knee high boots. The pants left nothing to the imagination, and he looked like a sex god. He looked at her with wounded eyes, then rushed to her. She reached up and cupped his face.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

It was a simple question, and it should have had a simple answer but none could be found. He was at a loss for words. A simple tear ran down his face before she took his lips hungrily in hers.

When she released him he could finally speak, although, it did come out a little strained.

"Uh, about two or three hours, but you missed a lot." He reported with an undignified huff, then claimed her mouth again.

"Get a room!" four voices rung out.

"Who are they?" Hermione brought him back to reality.

"They are our children." with that Hermione promptly dropped her jaw, she really wouldn't have believed him, except for the fact that they looked like a combination of herself and her husband.

She was proud of herself when the only inclination of what she was feeling was a slight stutter, "O-okay, w-who's who?"

One by one they filed up to her, and introduced themselves. Starting with Naiya, and ending with Semele. When Semele finally came up to her Hermione noticed, this was the form The Goddess took the last time she had seen her. The mother in her jumped up when her youngest daughter bent over and her breasts almost spilled out of her top.

"I want an explanation for all of this... after you change into clothes we would not see at a brothel. Understood?" She said with a dangerous smile on her lips. Her children left, and before her husband got a chance she whispered as huskily as she could manage that he would need to keep that outfit.

She wanted to talk, and to allow seating, she wanted it in the living room. So carefully Severus carried her bridal style, and then sat her in his lap on the sofa. She curled up like a child to his chest sensing his distress. All the kids came back into the living room wearing what they had first been seen in that day.

They all sat down, and Pyralus started to speak. "We've come to the conclusion as opposed to trying to explain what happened we should just let her see it. We think it would be best for you to put your memories in a pensieve, and let her see it that way."

"I think thats best." agreed Severus. Severus summoned a house elf to get the supplies. Then told Cairo how to set them up, not really willing to let her go. When that was all set up he told Cairo to place the pensieve on the coffee table. With that he sat up and twisted Hermione so she was looking at the bowl. He pointed his wand at is head, and soon blue light was stringing from his temple into his wand. He drug the strand into the pensieve, then nudged Hermione to urge her on.

She slumped forward with a dazed expression as soon as she touched the swirling liquid.

All present company watched her as she went through Severus' swirling emotions. Then as she came back to them with a sputter. "I was dead?" At her husbands sad nod she swallowed then continued. "And I missed my children growing up?" He nodded again.

Semele cut it, "I have enough power to send two of us back to being babies, but only for a small amount of time, before the goddess' power leaves me. She has given me permission to do it, for all of your trouble. She says that it's not fair to carry a child for nine months, give birth, then have it at the point of not needing you the next day. I can only do two so you must choose."

"Who wouldn't mind being an infant again?"

Cairo and Naiya looked at each other, then raised their hands. "So be it." Hermione agreeing with the choices.

"Dad. I need to use your potions equipment."

"Alright." he said with a hand gesture, he started nuzzling his wife's neck.

"Is there anything you two want to tell us about your childhood?" Hermione said, turning towards the two children.

"Nothing except you definitely named us right. We have the elemental power our name represents, when we were underage, without wands, that's what popped up the most. Pyro was quite dangerous."

"I bet." Hermione mused.

Semele came into the room looking worn out and carrying two vials. "All I have to do is prick your finger, then you two have to drink it."

Naiya and Cairo nodded. Then Semele walked over to both of them. First she pricked Cairo's finger then Naiya's, and as if it was choreographed they lifted the vial up to their lips and downed the contents at the same time.

They both fainted at the same time. Semele caught Naiya, and Pyralis was close enough to catch Cairo before he hit the floor. The room filled up with a sickly sweet with smoke, then cleared leaving two screaming babies in their siblings hands.

"Well, I guess it's legit."

"Obviously." Snape drawled.

"Ohmygod! My parents!" Hermione exclaimed

"Yes I believe everyone we had here earlier, must pay a visit now." He snapped, and a house elf appeared, "Contact the Weasley's, the Granger's, the headmaster, Miss McGonagal, and the Potter's, please request their presence in the Snape quarters as soon as possible."

The house elf nodded, the disappeared with a loud crack.


	31. Another Authors Note

Authors note: Again I am deeply sorry about not posting. I have three quarters of a chapter done, but I cannot get into the mood to write. My grandfather has been re-diagnosed with squamous cell cancer, and has been given at most a prognosis of 6-9 months. His cancer was caused by Agent Orange in the Vietnam war, and squamous cell is known to effect any organ, so he is not a candidate for a transplant. He only has ¾ of a lung left in his body, and the cancer is slowly growing to surround the area and block his airway.

Right now, I believe, if I were to continue to write, everything would go up in flames, so I'm taking a break from my stories with a promise to write again when I can. My Grandfather insists on reading anything I've written, and he's waiting on the next chapter too. I want to give him a happy ending, and I just don't think I could do that right now. I hope you'll understand, and I will finish this story. I've promised him that, and we've never broken a promise.


End file.
